The Way of the Force
by JediMara77
Summary: As the war between the Rebel Alliance & Galactic Empire comes to an explosive conclusion, old loyalties must be thrown aside for one last grasp at peace. Sequel to Alliance of Heroes & Night Must Fall. Part 3 of the Jaded Trilogy. L/M, H/L. Completed 3/18
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Way of the Force  
><strong>Author:<strong> JediMara77  
><strong>Timeframe:<strong> 3.5 ABY  
><strong>Characters:<strong> L/M, H/L, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Rogues  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, Action, Romance  
><strong>Summary:<strong> As the war between the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire comes to an explosive conclusion, old loyalties must be thrown aside for one last grasp at peace.  
><strong>AN:** Sequel to Alliance of Heroes and Night Must Fall. **Part Three** of the Jaded Trilogy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Don't own anything, although I wish I owned badass-Jedi-Knight!Luke.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Dramatis Personae:**

With the Rebel Alliance:  
>Admiral Ackbar - Director of Fleet Command<br>C-3PO - protocol droid  
>Captain Tycho Celchu - Rogue Two<br>Chewbacca - co-pilot, _Millennium Falcon_  
>Commander Luke Skywalker - Jedi Knight<br>Commander Wedge Antilles - Rogue Leader  
>Councilor Borsk Fey'lya - High Councilor<br>Flight Officer Avy Valla - Rogue Six  
>Flight Officer Kasan Moor - Rogue Three<br>General Airen Cracken - Director of Intelligence  
>General Carlist Rieekan - Minister of War<br>General Crix Madine - Director of Special Forces Command  
>General Han Solo - captain, <em>Millennium Falcon<em>  
>Lando Calrissian - former Baron Administrator, Cloud City<br>Lieutenant Hobbie Klivian - Rogue Four  
>Lieutenant Wes Janson - Rogue Five<br>Mon Mothma - Commander in Chief  
>Princess Leia Organa - Chief of Staff<br>R2-D2 - astromech droid  
>Red - astromech droid<p>

.

With the Empire:  
>Admiral Firmus Piett - Death Squadron commander<br>Captain Gilad Pellaeon - captain, _Chimaera_  
>Darth Vader - Dark Lord of the Sith<br>Captain Zurel Darillian - TIE fighter pilot  
>Mara Jade - Emperor's Hand<br>Palpatine - Emperor  
>Ysanne Isard - Director of Imperial Intelligence<p>

.

Others:  
>Yoda - Jedi Master<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life. So, you might say that we are encouraged to love. - Anakin Skywalker**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cover by Iverna:

.

PHOTOBUCKET DOT COM /albums/v109/JediMara77/Fanfiction%20Images/JediMara77-3-v3 DOT jpg

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Here we are, kids - Part 3 begins! I finished "making lemons out of lemonade" (aka rewriting the chapters I'd lost), and my reward is to post the Prologue. I hope you enjoy. Let the speculating begin! (And Happy Holidays to all!) **

.

.**  
><strong>

PROLOGUE

.

Without a sound, the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera_dropped out of hyperspace above the glittering city planet of Imperial Center. Formerly known as Coruscant, the planet was the center of galactic civilization for countless millennia. For the past twenty years, it had been the capital of the Galactic Empire.

Now, it was again the place that Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, was forced to call home.

She stood at the bow of the command walkway, staring out at the world below. Another Force user would find her a conflicting mix of resentment, rage, and emptiness. Mara avoided this planet at all costs, only returning when summoned by the Emperor. Today was no different. The _Chimaera_ had been on a regular tour of duty when she'd received his call. The mere idea of being here again filled her with resentment, but she could do nothing else but obey.

"Lady Jade?"

The young voice rang out from the starboard crew pit. It was the communications officer, no doubt, eager to please the Emperor's Hand with word from her Emperor. She ignored him, eyes hardening as she stared out at the bustling traffic and the glistening lights below.

He climbed the stairs to the pit and stood at attention behind her. "Lady Jade? I have word from the Emperor that—"

His words stopped abruptly when Mara spun around, her green eyes piercing him with a harsh gaze. "Who is your superior officer?"

He gulped and took a step back. "Lady Jade?"

She walked forward until she was directly in front of him. She was shorter than him, but he still shrunk away in fear. "Are you not able to understand a simple question? Who is your superior officer?" She repeated the question slowly, venomously.

"Um…Captain Danvers…"

Mara nodded. "Ah, yes. Captain Danvers is a very capable officer, and I am certain that he trains his recruits to the best of his ability. He would be most disappointed to learn that his newest communications officer could not follow a simple order, wouldn't he?"

The young officer looked mortified. He glanced back and forth to the other crewers as if for support, but they were faking disinterest in the conversation. They all knew better. "I…I don't understand."

"The number one rule of this ship, Lieutenant, is that I am _never _to be called 'Lady Jade'. We are not at court; we are on an Imperial Star Destroyer. I am the commanding officer of this ship and will therefore be referred to as 'Ma'am' at all times. Do I make myself clear?" She had made no threats; it was not necessary. Her tone of voice made her intent quite clear.

The lieutenant's mouth worked vigorously, trying to formulate an answer. "Yes!" he finally gasped out. "Yes, La—yes, ma'am. I apologize."

She stared at him for another moment before turning back to the viewport. "You have a report?"

"Um, yes. Yes ma'am. You have a priority comm from the Imperial Palace."

Mara stifled a sigh. "Transfer it to the ready room."

"Yes, ma'am."

The officer stood aside as Mara turned around and strode down the walkway toward the ready room at the back of the bridge. Two of her stormtrooper guards were standing on opposite sides of the door and straightened up as she approached. Palpatine had insisted that she have guards—for her own safety, of course—but at least they were regular stormtroopers and not the Royal Guard.

She stepped inside the ready room, not bothering to sit at her desk. Instead she stood in front of the viewport, alternately staring at the planet below and the reflection staring back at her. Her reflection had not changed much in the past year, even though she felt like a different person entirely.

The door slid open behind her and a familiar presence stepped inside. He cleared his throat and waited for permission to speak. Mara sighed, knowing what he was going to say. "You don't have to scold me, captain."

"I don't know what you mean, _ma'am_."

She almost smiled at his quip. Still facing the window, she lifted her hand to touch the cool transparisteel. "I needed to make a point, captain. If I allow that name to slip by once, everyone will do it."

"It is your title, ma'am," he pointed out. "You can't begrudge them calling you that."

She whirled around. "I certainly can! This is _my _ship, is it not?" She glared at him, daring him to contradict her. He was right, of course—she shouldn't scare her officers like that. She didn't want to be like Vader.

But this was her ship, where everything was under her control. Everywhere else, she lived according to the Emperor's whim. But here, things would be as she wished.

Captain Gilad Pellaeon shook his head sadly. "No, ma'am. It is perfectly understandable."

She regarded her captain for another moment, remembering the first time she'd seen him. It had been in the medbay of this very ship, after being captured by Darth Vader on Cloud City. She had never fully understood why Vader had transferred her here—most likely because it had been the closest Destroyer. When she'd woken up in the medbay, Pellaeon had been the one to tend to her. Even though he was the enemy, the Force had told her that he could be trusted.

Upon her release from the _Lusankya_, the high-security prison where she'd been tortured and programmed, Palpatine had given her command of the Star Destroyer of her choosing, most likely to placate her fierce resentment. It had taken her less than a moment to remember the kindly bridge officer, and after that her choice had been easy. She'd taken command of the _Chimaera,_transferred the former commanding officer to another ship, and promoted Pellaeon to captain.

While she hated disappointing him, as he was the only good thing in her life at the moment, she mostly just didn't care. He knew what she felt whenever she was called "Lady Jade," that it was a sign of Palpatine's control and she despised it with every fiber of her being.

She shook her head and waved her hand at the comm station, indicating that he should check her messages. He did so, brow furrowing as he read. "The Emperor has commanded your presence at a ball this evening, ma'am."

She didn't blink. "Yes, I know."

Pellaeon was no longer surprised that Mara always seemed to know when the Emperor wanted something from her. Pellaeon was also no longer surprised that Mara always insisted on waiting for Palpatine to issue a formal command before she would respond to him. "The festivities begin at 2000," he continued. "Shall I prepare your fighter, or would you prefer to take the shuttle?"

She didn't answer right away, taking the time to consider her options. She always chose to fly her fighter whenever she could, as it offered her freedom she could get nowhere else. Tonight, however, she could use a little more preparation time. "I'll take the shuttle," she decided. She crossed to the desk to pick up her datapad. "Have my belongings transferred directly to my suite. I'll be heading directly to the ballroom once I arrive at the Palace."

"Yes, ma'am. Do you require assistance getting ready?" In answer, Mara gave him a withering look. He shrugged in return. "You never know. One day you might change your mind and say yes."

She rolled her eyes and headed for the doorway. "No, thank you. I am perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"Of course. Is there anything else you require?"

Her hand hovered over the activation panel. "Yes." She glanced back at him. "The guest list—I want it transferred to my datapad. And get me data on the officers receiving promotion."

"Yes, ma'am. Have a good trip." He stood at attention and snapped a brisk salute.

She returned it. "Why don't you accompany me, captain?" She allowed herself a small smile. "You could be my escort."

Pellaeon's lip quirked under his bushy mustache. "Oh no, ma'am. I wouldn't want to disappoint the hundreds of potential suitors who'll be vying for your hand."

"Yes." Mara smiled wickedly. She stepped through the doorway, ignoring the guards as they fell into formation behind her. To herself, she whispered, "I wouldn't want that, either."

.

.

.

.

.

Luke Skywalker opened his eyes and stared blankly at the rough fabric above him. He breathed without thinking, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and orienting himself to his surroundings.

He rolled over and stared at his chrono. He wasn't surprised that there were still two hours left to sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well for a long time, and his sojourn on Dagobah hadn't done much to improve his mindset. Training occupied his mind during the daylight hours, but at night, when he was alone, he did nothing else but think about that horrible day on Cloud City. The events played through his mind on repeat, and he kept wondering if he could have done something differently to defeat Vader. Wondering if he could have done something differently to save Mara.

Upon escaping from Vader, Luke had sworn that he would rescue her. He had failed.

He hunched over and hugged his knees, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't let his pain and anguish overtake him. He couldn't let it break his spirit. Because although everyone else in the galaxy tried to convince him that Mara's fate wasn't his fault, he knew better—and he also knew that he was the only one who could fix it.

After a few moments, he heard the sound of branches crackling outside his tent and cringed. Since their arrival on Dagobah, Leia's skills in the Force had grown exponentially. She could sense his moods just as well as Mara had been able to. Leia wasn't as physically strong in the Force as her brother—her skills lay in other areas—but it was clear that she would be a wise and intelligent Jedi.

Not bothering to announce her presence, she pushed open the tent and crept inside. She sat down next to Luke. "Can't sleep?" It was a silly question, but he still nodded. Yoda had told them that Luke was the older twin, but Leia always acted like Luke was the one who needed looking after.

Perhaps he did.

"Is there anything I can do?" Her voice was soft and gentle, like an angel living among the primitive landscape of Dagobah. Luke liked to think that she had their mother's voice.

He shook his head. He hated that she worried about him so much. She had her own life to worry about, and her Jedi training to focus on. "I'm sorry I woke you. You should go back to sleep."

"Okay." She nodded in agreement. But instead of going back to her tent, she lay down on his bedroll.

Luke sighed and lay back down next to her. He knew better than to argue with her anymore. He faced away from her, staring at the brown tent in silence.

Leia's breathing slowed, but he could tell that she was still awake. After a few minutes, she rolled over and placed her arm on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Luke."

He'd heard that same sentiment so many times since Mara had been captured, but nothing would convince him otherwise. He answered as he always did. "Tell that to Mara."

Leia didn't respond.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The ball was extravagant, as they always were. Held in the most opulent ballroom in the Palace, this gala was officially being held to celebrate the promotions of several officers. Unofficially, however, it was a place where power plays would be made and careers could be made or broken.

The Emperor sat on his throne, at the center of all attention. He casually observed the room, taking in every person present. Mara could clearly sense his mental acumen in the Force. Nothing ever got past Palpatine, especially not at events like these, where everyone's wants and desires were so clearly put on display.

Mara mingled with the attendees, wearing her most pleasing of smiles. Every man in the room clamored to be around Lady Jade. She was young, unattached, and powerful. It didn't matter to them that she'd rather be anywhere else in the galaxy.

It was at moments like this when her attention usually drifted off to Skywalker. She wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking. Did he ever think of her? She mentally scoffed; of course he did. But he'd left her to rot in an Imperial prison and now she was the Emperor's Hand again, so she didn't care one whit how he felt.

She took another sip of her wine to cover the sneer creeping onto her lips. And it was just in time, because sidling up to her was none other than Ysanne Isard, Director of Imperial Intelligence. The woman who'd helped ensure that Mara would never leave the Empire.

Mara despised her.

"Hello, Lady Jade," Isard said. She was simpering and Mara wanted to slap her across the face. "I wasn't aware that you'd be attending tonight's festivities." It was a bold-faced lie and Mara didn't even need the Force to recognize that fact. Lady Jade always featured prominently in these sorts of celebrations, as some sort of trophy that all good little Imperials could aspire to.

"Yes, well." Mara thinned her lips. "Here am I."

Isard's eyes narrowed. "Yes. You look beautiful, by the way."

Wearing her most seductive gown—a slinky, sparkling black dress with thin straps and a plunging neckline—Mara was beautiful, and she knew it. She was much more done up than she'd normally be at these events. Sometimes, when it wouldn't raise the Emperor's ire, she wore her officer's uniform just to be contrary. But tonight was important and so she'd done herself up as a glittering object of desire.

"Thank you." Mara did not return the compliment. Isard wore a red dress similar to Mara's, but much more modest. She stifled a laugh, thinking that the older woman must have lost the figure for such a dress.

Isard kept talking, trying to pull Mara into the conversation. But instead Mara glanced around the room, trying to find an excuse to leave. Her eyes locked onto the Emperor's, and he beckoned for her to come to him. For the first time since her return to his service, Mara was relieved that the Emperor wanted to see her.

She turned to Isard. "Pardon me, Madam Director. I must be going."

"Ah." Isard followed Mara's gaze and smiled knowingly. "I see. Duty calls."

Something in Isard's voice gave Mara pause. Her eyes narrowed threateningly. "Is there something you'd like to say, Madam Director?"

Isard placed a hand over her chest, laid the other on Mara's shoulder. "Not at all, Lady Jade. I merely observe that the Emperor looks as if he requires your presence."

"Yes." Mara's voice grew soft and distant. Her eyes turned vacant, remembering. Then she whirled back to Isard, lips turning into a smirk. "Until next time, Madam Director."

She left without giving Isard a chance to respond, as was fitting for someone of her station. At one point in her life, Mara had desired nothing more than to hold a higher rank than Ysanne Isard. Now, it only made her hate the other woman even more.

Shaking her head, ignoring the menacing clouds that threatened to overtake her mood, Mara swept gracefully across the room to stand before the Emperor. "You desired my presence, master?" She hated that word.

The Emperor nodded and beckoned her closer. She obliged. "I sense that you are troubled, my child."

Mara's gaze involuntarily turned back to Isard for just a moment. She flinched, realizing her mistake. "I am not troubled. Not anymore."

Palpatine chuckled softly, always an unnerving sound, but Mara had gotten used to it. "Do not let Ysanne get to you, child. It is what she desires."

"Yes," Mara acknowledged. It was indeed what Isard wanted, and no doubt what Palpatine wanted, too. But she would keep her cool. "Do you require anything else of me?"

Palpatine shook his head. "The ceremony will proceed shortly. You will honor our guests, and then may take your leave."

It was Palpatine's version of a reward, and also a reminder that he could and would control every aspect of her life. Normally such an action would ramp up her resentment, but tonight she would take his reward with gratitude. "Thank you, master."

She bowed and turned away before he could see the smile spread across her face.

.

.

.

The ceremony was short but full of pomp, a perfect representation of Imperial society. The honorees would receive their congratulations and new ranks from Grand Admiral Zaarin, kiss the hand of Lady Jade, and bow before Emperor Palpatine.

Zurel Darillian, former lieutenant and now captain, waited his turn to be recognized. It had been a long and grueling journey to advance in his career, but it had been well worth the effort. He was being transferred to a new post in Darth Vader's Death Squadron, one of the most desired posts in the Imperial Navy. If he impressed his superiors, it wouldn't be long until he would be _Colonel_ Darillian.

Finally, it was his moment. His name rang out across the ballroom and he stepped forward, accepting his new rank pips from Grand Admiral Zaarin with a click of his heels. He moved along the line to Lady Jade, and couldn't help but smile as he took her hand and kissed it gently. She nodded approvingly at him, and there was the hint of something more behind her deep green eyes. They'd known each other once, when they were both entrenched in the Rebellion. Surely someone of her station wouldn't dare fraternize with a lowly captain...would she?

Her smile grew bigger, more pronounced, almost as if she could sense his thought. He moved on and bowed before the Emperor before he did something foolish.

He allowed himself a glance back at Lady Jade, who was still greeting honorees. She caught his eye and smiled slyly, the invitation in her eyes quite clear.

Darillian swallowed hard. He had absolutely no idea what to do next—surely anything he thought of would be a huge breach of etiquette and protocol—but he was not a stupid man and he would be a fool to let this opportunity pass him by.

He walked to the bar and ordered himself another drink.

.

.

.

When the ceremony ended, Mara went around the ballroom to participate in some more customary mingling. The Emperor had permitted her to take her leave, and she would. But first she had another matter to attend to.

She found her mark standing by the bar, sipping a drink casually, nervous energy rolling off him in waves. Mara smiled as she approached him. These overeager Imperial males were almost cute when they tried hard to impress her.

Almost.

Putting her her most regal expression, Mara stepped forward and tapped Zurel Darillian on the shoulder. He turned around, a smile gracing his lips as he took sight of her. He looked as if he were going to speak, but at the last minute he remembered protocol and merely bowed his head.

Mara decided not to play with him too much. "Captain Darillian. Congratulations again on your achievement. You must be very proud."

Darillian stood completely straight, the picture of Imperial poise and prestige, although he was still nervous as anything. "Lady Jade." He took her hand again and kissed it. "It is a great honor.."

"Please," Mara said, placing her hand on his chest, "let us not subject ourselves to such pleasantries. Call me Mara."

"Um..." She could practically see the wheels turning inside his head. "Is that...proper?"

She smiled at the word. "Well, what wouldn't be proper is denying a personal request from the Emperor's Hand."

Darillian paused as he took her formal title in the Empire. For even though she was addressed as Lady Jade in court and events like these, she was still first and foremost Palpatine's Hand, as ruthless an assassin as ever. The dichotomy never ceased to amuse her.

"I see," Darillian said. "Well then, Mara, I am very glad to see you again, especially since the last time wasn't under the best of circumstances..." He trailed off and averted his eyes.

"Oh yes, that little matter with the _Executor._" Mara waved her hand dismissively. "You did what was required of you, as did I."

"Yes, but—"

"Please, let's not ruin our evening by discussing events of the past. Now, are you going to ask me to dance, or do I have to order you to do so?"

For a moment, Mara was almost certain that Darillian was going to bolt across the ballroom like a startled animal. But instead he placed his drink on a side table and held out his arm. "Lady Jade, it would be my honor."

A wanton smile spread across her ruby lips. She took his arm. "The pleasure is mine."

.

.

.

They danced for several songs, moving closer with each note of the orchestra. Mara's skin was warm under his touch and it felt as if his soul was being lit on fire. She was the most amazing woman he had ever laid eyes on...and he could not believe that she was deigning to pay attention to him of all people.

It felt odd to think of her as Mara and not Lady Jade. They hadn't known each other very well when they'd both gone undercover in the Rebel Alliance, and Zurel hadn't even known Mara's true identity. Zurel was a simple undercover operative working for Imperial Intelligence. Mara, on the other hand, had been a deep cover operative and true Imperial royalty. And she had done an amazing job fooling all of the Alliance of her sincerity, even going so far as to win the affection of Rogue Leader, Luke Skywalker. It was still hard for him to believe it had all been a lie orchestrated by the Emperor.

The music changed tempo and Mara pulled away. Zurel suppressed a frown, assuming that Mara was ready to move on to the next eager male prepared to fulfill her every desire. But apparently, he was wrong. Mara's hand tightened around his bicep as she leaned in to whisper, "Do you have to stay, or can you leave?"

He blinked. "Pardon?"

Her eyes flashed. "You heard me." Her fingers moved slowly up and down his arm, mimicking her intent.

Zurel swallowed hard. "For you, my lady, I can leave whenever you desire."

Mara grinned at him. "Then come."

.

.

.

Mara's chambers were in the upper levels of the Palace, far away from the public areas and the ballrooms. She led the way, Darillian following behind her like a dutiful soldier, but she could sense his desire growing with every step. Her stormtrooper guards followed at a respectful distance, as always.

They entered the final lift that would take them to her quarters, making small talk. Mara had to stop herself from laughing whenever Darillian's voice cracked. He believed he was about to live out every man's dream.

The lift stop and she sashayed down the corridor, swinging her hips seductively. She palmed the door and it slid open, the sound thick in the air with intent. They stepped inside and she gently touched Darillian's wrist. "May I offer you a refreshment?" she asked, the picture of innocence.

Darillian nodded, knowing it would be very bad to refuse anything of the Lady Jade. "Whatever you are having."

Mara nodded, then crossed to the bar and dispensed two glasses of Corellian brandy. They shared a toast and drank in silence, lounging in Mara's ornate sitting area. She could see the skyline from her seat, the lights from speeders and nearby buildings filtering into the room to create a romantic atmosphere. These had been her chambers for as long as she could remember. They were opulent, adorned with the fijisi wood that had once brought her so much pleasure. Now, staring at the decorations only brought a bitter taste to her mouth.

She remembered once when all she'd desired was to have a name for herself in the Empire; to be recognized for her achievements, not just operating in the shadows. Pallpatine had given all that to her, and more.

But now was not the time for brooding. She'd invited Darillian to her suite for a purpose. She placed her empty drink on the ornate glass table, etched with designs that matched the fijisi wood on the wall. Her lips curled into a sneer that she quickly suppressed.

Leaning back in her chair, she offered Darillian an impish smile. Her arm snaked across the nerf-hide leather of the couch and landed on the thick material of his dress uniform's trousers. A muscle twitched underneath her touch and he stared at her, his expression turning wanton.

.

.

.

"You must be very proud of yourself, Captain Darillian," Mara said, shifting to move closer to him on the couch. Zurel had to force himself not to stare openly at her. The front of her dress dipped down in front, allowing full view of her ample figure while a silky thigh peeked out from underneath the high slit on her dress. Her hair curled around her face, the red-gold strands tracing across her heaving chest. He'd heard the rumors about Lady Jade from before, that she was somewhat of a spitfire, but their time together in Rogue Squadron had shown her to be nothing but a level-headed, practical woman. Sure, she had seemed somewhat attracted to Skywalker, and he infatuated with her, but now he realized it had all been a ruse to gain Skywalker's trust.

He didn't know how he felt about that last part, but if Lady Jade wanted to use him for her own pleasure, well, he was more than willing to let her.

He grew bold and adjusted his position, allowing his booted foot to brush across her calf. "I am proud of myself. And please, call me Zurel."

"Well." Mara moved closer, lowering her eyes for a moment. "It appears that we're on a first name basis now, Zurel." She raised her hand to trace the outline of his jaw.

He resisted the urge to turn his head and kiss her palm. He did not want to move too fast. "It appears we are...Mara."

She grinned and stood abruptly, grabbing his hand. "Come with me."

She didn't give him a chance to respond before she turned away, pulling him behind her as they crossed through the transparisteel doorway that led to her balcony. It was an incredible view...but his attention was not on the sights around them. Lady Jade looked gorgeous in the lights, her desire clearly evident in the way she touched his arm and pulled him close. It was all he could do to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

It was as if she radiated heat, pulling him to her. Finally, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his neck, and his eyes fluttered closed in passion. Then he snapped and grabbed her, pressing his lips firmly against hers and demanding entrance to her mouth. She responded with a groan, which only spurred him on even more.

.

.

.

He tasted of brandy. She'd fed it to him purposefully, to deaden the taste, to numb her emotions. She had done this so many times in her life, but it felt different now. Deep down, she knew exactly why, but she wouldn't allow herself to think it. She wouldn't allow herself to remember that she'd known love, she'd known how good it could be, she'd known what it felt like to be in the arms of someone she loved and who loved her in return...

She grabbed Darillian's face and kissed him harder, pushing those thoughts out of her mind. Skywalker hadn't loved her at all; he had abandoned her at the first opportunity and left her to the Emperor's whims. The Emperor, who had taken away any remnant of her innocence.

Kissing furiously, they backed into the balcony's balustrade, Darillian having to keep himself from arching backwards over the railing. He pushed at her, his aggressive nature showing itself now, as she knew it would once he was provoked. He played the part of a dutiful soldier in front of others, but alone with Mara he would strive to dominate her.

She knew the type well.

She allowed her lips to separate from his and kissed gently up his jawline, pausing to nibble at his ear. She grinded against him and Darillian gasped. His eyes were dark and stormy as he pulled back to look at her. "I want you," he growled, his hands suddenly everywhere at once.

She smiled wickedly. "I know you do." They kissed again and she closed her eyes, forcing herself not to feel, not to think...

She drew the Force around herself, gaining strength, as her fingers began to undo the buttons on his jacket, then his shirt. She ran her fingers over his bare chest, superheated in the cool night air. His hands snaked around the back of her neck, searching for the clasp to her dress.

She grabbed his hands before he could go too far. "I need to ask you something," she whispered into his ear.

Darillian shuddered and struggled against her grip, but she did not let go. "I'm protected," he said through gritted teeth. "Now come on."

Something snapped inside her and she pushed him away, her expression turning threatening. He blinked. "That's not what I was going to ask, Zurel."

He stepped forward, grabbing her again. "What are you playing at, Mara?"

"Mara?" She called on the Force and pushed him away. He landed in a heap on the other side of the balcony. "I believe the proper title for someone of your station is _Lady Jade_."

He pushed himself up immediately and brushed off his pants with a disbelieving look on his face. "What the frizz is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" Mara asked innocently.

"Yeah! You bring me up here to seduce me..." He shook his head, chuckling to himself. "The other men were right. You really _are _insane."

Snarling, Mara reached out her hand and _pulled_ Darillian toward her. She grabbed his neck and turning him around so his back was flush against her chest. He was taller than her but it didn't matter. There was no way he would escape her grasp.

He still wanted her, even now as she held his life in her hands, and she shook her head in disgust. "You like this, huh? You're all the same."

"What the hell do you want?" he gasped out.

"What I want? _What I want_? What I want is to live my own life! But we can't all be that lucky, can we?" Darillian struggled against her and she tightened her grip. He gasped for air and started begging for relief. It would not come. "I'm going to ask you a question, Captain Darillian, and you're going to answer. Who were you feeding information to?"

He grew completely still. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mara's knee came up, smashing into his backside. He nearly doubled over in pain but she grabbed his hair, pulling him upright so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't give me that shavit. You were feeding information to the Empire. That's how they knew to bring us out of hyperspace! Who were you giving information to?"

Her voice was low, her hands tightening with every second, ready to snuff the life out of him. He began to panic. "Lady Jade, please! We're on the same side! I was doing my duty to serve the Empire!"

She spun him around and slapped him hard across the face. "We were _never _on the same side, Darillian."

His hand came up to touch his stinging cheek, and he sneered at her. "Oh, is that it? You're not only a whore, but a traitor, too?"

Mara lashed out, her fist smashing against his skull. His blood trickled down her hand but she ignored it, pulling him against her again and grasping his head, giving him only enough air to breathe. "Who were you talking to, Darillian?"

He couldn't take any more punishment. "Isard!"

Mara froze. "What?" She'd been expecting him to say Vader. It would have made sense. But Isard...a bitter taste filled her mouth. She should have known.

"I was talking to Imperial Intelligence!" he tried to explain. "I thought it would gain me favor in the Empire. I just wanted to gain more recognition..."

Mara snorted in derision. Recognition wasn't all that people made it out to be.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Thank you." She spun him around, kissed his lips...

The _crack_ reverberated across the balcony as she tightened her hands and snapped his neck. His body fell unheeded to the floor.

She didn't give him a second look as she turned around and reentered her suite. It was warm inside and she undid the clasps of her dress, letting it slink down her body to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked off her heels. By the time she arrived at her refresher she'd finished peeling off the rest of her clothes. It didn't take long for the water in the shower to turn scalding and she stepped inside, letting the blood wash off her hands.

The body—and her clothes—could be taken care of tomorrow.

After a minute or so she started to shiver, even though the water was scalding hot. For the first time in her life, she had killed somebody out of her own desire. It had not been an order from the Emperor, nor a formal request for assistance from a fellow Imperial officer. She'd murdered Zurel Darillian solely because she believed he deserved it.

She knew, deep down in the part of her heart she kept hidden from the rest of the universe, that her actions were completely and utterly wrong.

But she had never felt so good since being returned to the Empire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: In case you are interested, I started posting my sequel to _I, Mara Jade_. It is entitled _Walking the Sky_ and has two chapters so far. **


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

"Stretch out with your feelings, Leia. Use the Force." Listening to her brother, Leia closed her eyes and her breathing slowed noticeably. Luke smiled at her. "Good. Now, lift the rock."

Her lips quirked into a grimace. "I still don't think I can do this, Luke."

"If you think that you can't, then you'll never succeed."

Leia sighed. "Okay. I'll try."

"There is no try."

Leia opened one eye to glare at him. "You just love saying that to me, don't you?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, then placed a hand on one of hers. "You can do it, Leia. Trust the Force." He moved to stand by her side and nodded at her in encouragement.

Taking a deep breath, Leia focused all her energy on the large boulder in front of them. She wasn't as physically strong in the Force as Luke, but she had her own talents and was improving on a daily basis. Master Yoda had said that, had Leia been a part of the Jedi Order during the Republic, she would have been one of their best negotiators and diplomats. Luke, on the other hand, would have been a pilot, soldier, and, later on, teacher. Luke couldn't help but agree with Master Yoda's assessment.

Luke's smile grew larger as the rock trembled and then rose several centimeters into the air. He could sense that Leia was struggling and, after a few moments, offered some of his strength. He'd resisted doing this when they'd first come to Dagobah, wanting his sister to succeed on her own accord. But Yoda had instructed that it was important to learn to complement each other's skills. Since then, Luke always pushed Leia to her limits, then proceeded to assist her in whatever task needed to be accomplished.

That was the difference between the Jedi and the Sith, Luke thought with conviction. The Jedi always worked together to accomplish their goals, whereas the Sith would never deign to help a fellow Force user for fear of being overthrown or defeated.

The boulder hovered several meters in the air, then the twins worked together to lower it gently to the ground. When they were finished. Luke squeezed his sister's hand. "That was great, Leia!"

She smiled, still breathing a bit heavily. Luke was not. "Still not as good as you."

"You know that will never happen, so you might as well just stop trying now."

Leia raised a brow at him. "I thought there was no try?"

Luke threw his head back and laughed. "Nice one, little sis."

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

Luke shook his head, still smiling broadly. "Never." Luke couldn't stop teasing Leia about being the older sibling, especially since she'd always acted much more mature than he did. She was still fiercely protective of him, but Luke couldn't resist playing Big Brother from time to time, even going so far as to threaten Han with physical harm if he ever hurt Leia. Han had fallen on the floor with laughter after that comment.

Leia opened her mouth to give a snide retort, but was interrupted by Master Yoda's gravelly voice. "Young Skywalkers! Time to eat, it is." The Jedi Master waved them toward his hut, then disappeared back inside.

"Good, I'm starved," Luke said.

She grinned at him. "When are you not?"

Luke rolled his eyes. On their way to the hut he stopped to forage through their supplies. He selected some food that could be easily heated, then followed his sister into Yoda's house.

.

.

.

Remembering his six months living on Dagobah with nothing to eat but Yoda's soup and stale ration bars, Luke had decided to pack some ready-to-eat meals on his trip with his sister. Leia had heartily agreed. Now, eating what could only be described as a "normal" meal when compared to what Luke and Master Yoda were eating, she felt relieved that she'd agreed to his plan.

She stared at him in shock as he shoveled the horrid-smelling soup into his mouth. Sometimes, she really marveled at her brother's appetite.

_Brother._ The idea was still profound and awesome to Leia. It'd been a year since that revelation and, while the truth of their relationship had seemed so obvious in hindsight, it sometimes struck her just how lucky they'd been to find each other again.

They'd been on Dagobah for only a few months. After Luke had learned of Mara's fate, he'd thrown himself into his work, going on mission after mission with Rogue Squadron. Secretly, he was working with Han and Lando's contacts in the smuggling world to find any sign of Mara outside the Imperial Palace. He finally got a breakthrough when, four months later, he learned that she was in command of the Star Destroyer _Chimaera_. Luke had insisted that Intelligence help organize an infiltration—he refused to call it an attack—and rescue her. The Rogues were all for it, especially Tycho, who'd been almost as brokenhearted as Luke after Mara's capture. But Alliance Command would have none of it. They'd maintained that whatever Mara Jade may have been in the Alliance was no longer of any importance. She was now Lady Jade, Emperor's Hand and Imperial Royalty, and they could not risk the lives of soldiers to rescue an agent who was no longer theirs.

Leia had never seen Luke so furious as he'd been during that meeting. She would not have been surprised if he'd walked out of the Alliance then. Afterward, he had rallied the Rogues and was ready to singlehandedly lead a rescue mission himself.

She would have gone with him, had he asked.

But, just as quickly as he flew out of control, he'd composed himself and acquiesced to Alliance Command's orders. Leia could sense that Luke had been ashamed of his reaction, thinking it unbecoming of a Jedi, but she did not blame him one bit. And she also knew that none of the members of Alliance Command held it against him.

He'd served dutifully for the next several months but it was obvious to everyone who came in contact with him that his heart was no longer in the fight. And so when he once again petitioned Mon Mothma for a leave of absence, the Commander in Chief was not surprised.

She _was_ surprised, however, when Leia asked to go with him.

And so they'd gone to train on Dagobah, improving Leia's skills in the Force while Luke honed his. Although they'd known each other for over three years now, spending this time together in such close quarters almost made up for a lifetime apart.

Luke glanced at her, noticed her staring at him, and smiled. She smiled back and then looked away, focusing her attention on her meal. Both twins were able to sense each other's emotions very well, and Leia did not want Luke to sense her thoughts and get stuck in another brooding mood. His spirits had lifted greatly since returning to Dagobah, and she wanted him to stay that way.

He deserved to be happy.

"Proud of you, your mother would be," Yoda was saying. Leia found him to be a wise and compassionate master, if somewhat odd at times. But the most amazing thing of all was that he had not only known their father—her _birth _father, rather—but also their mother. While Leia was repulsed by the idea of learning more about Darth Vader's past, she could not learn enough about her mother, who Yoda had revealed had been a queen-turned-senator named Padme Amidala.

Leia had recognized the name almost immediately from conversations with her father—her _real_ father. The two of them had been colleagues in the senate and he had respected her greatly. Little had Leia known that Padme had, in turn, given him the most precious gift of a child.

"Member of the Delegation of 2000, was she," Yoda added in between spoonfuls of his soup. They often talked about the past while they ate, as it was a way to learn more about being a Jedi while not actively training. Yoda said it was important that they knew about the past if they were to save the future.

Leia furrowed her brow. "The Delegation of 2000? I've never heard of it."

"A group of senators, it was, at the end of the Clone Wars. Disagreed, they did, with Palpatine's grasps at power."

Luke snorted. "I bet he didn't like that very much."

"Mmm! Understatement, that is."

"My mother spoke out against Palpatine?" This surprised Leia. "But I thought you said she supported his election to Chancellor, and that they were from the same planet."

"True, all that is. But grew dissatisfied, she did, during the Clone War. Many of us Jedi did, as well. Saw the damage the war was doing. Tearing us apart, it was. Palpatine's doing. Hmm."

Leia sighed. "I wish I'd known her."

Luke reached over and squeezed her hand. "Me too."

Yoda nodded sadly. "Lives in you, she does."

Leia knew that this was true. As she learned more about her mother, she realized that Padme's spirit had always been a part of her life. But Leia still wondered how such a confident, strong woman could have fallen in love with the man who would become Darth Vader.

It was the one bone of contention between the twins. Luke firmly believed that Anakin Skywalker had been a good man who'd made terrible decisions. He was able to separate Anakin and Vader. Leia, on the other hand, could not separate the two in her mind.

But her mother had fallen in love with Anakin Skywalker, and insisted there was good in him until the very end, even after everything he'd done to her. Was she right?

No, Leia wouldn't believe that. She couldn't.

They grew quiet while finishing their meals. Leia had so many more questions, but Yoda only had so many answers.

Yoda put down his spoon and gave a mischievous smile. "Now, time for more training, it is. What shall we do?"

Leia turned to her brother and they both nodded, sharing the same thought. "We want to spar," they said in unison.

Yoda laughed at their enthusiasm. "Heh."

.

.

.

Their training session couldn't really be called sparring. It was more like Luke pointing out ways for Leia to improve her technique while Yoda observed and added his own sporadic comments. Luke had truly fallen into the role of teacher on Dagobah, giving Leia more instruction in the Force than even Yoda did. Luke often wondered if Yoda was preparing him for when he would have to teach more Jedi in the future.

And he had found that he truly enjoyed teaching her, and not just because she was his sister. He wanted to teach, to share his knowledge, to help her reach her full potential in the Force.

He wondered if this had been what Mara felt like, in the rare moments they'd been able to train together.

As he was distracted, Leia knocked Luke's lightsaber out of his hand. "Ha! Gotcha!" she exclaimed and grinned at her victory.

Luke smiled at her. "That was good, Leia. You used my distraction to your advantage. That's an important skill for any Jedi."

Leia closed down her lightsaber and placed her hands on her hips in defiance. "Can't you just say 'good job, you beat me'? Just once?"

"I can't let you get too cocky. After all, I've beaten you many times when you've been distracted."

"I have never been distracted!"

"Uh-huh, so those vacant looks you get whenever I mention Han's name mean nothing, huh?"

Leia scowled and rolled her eyes. "Just turn your saber back on, okay?"

Luke grinned, retrieved his saber, and they resumed sparring. He was pleased that he no longer sensed any guilt from Leia over her relationship with Han. At first, she had been very reluctant to speak about it, both out of embarrassment and because she didn't want to remind Luke of what he had lost. But eventually she'd caved in and admitted to Luke just how much Han meant to her and how much she missed him. Luke was glad that she opened up to him, even more so that she didn't let her feelings get in the way of her training. She was determined to get the most out of her time on Dagobah, just as Luke had been during his first sojourn when he'd been missing Mara.

He grimaced and tried to put Mara out of his mind. It didn't work. She was never far from his thoughts.

After a few more minutes, Leia shut down her lightsaber. Her weapon shone with a blue crystal, the same as Luke's old weapon, while Luke's replacement had a green blade. His color choice was not a coincidence.

Leia hunched over and started breathing heavily. "Okay, I'm tired. You've worn me out."

Luke gave her his best Farmboy grin. "Come on, Leia. Can't you go one more round?" He extinguished his saber and poked her lightly with the hilt.

She swatted away his hand. "Go practice by yourself, Big Brother."

Luke stuck his tongue out at her.

"Young Leia," Yoda hopped off the short log where he'd been perched, "come. Meditate, we will."

She bowed her head. "Yes, Master Yoda." She gave Luke a parting grin, then turned and followed the Jedi Master back into his hut.

.

.

.

The light from the hut's lone lamp danced across the walls as Leia took a seat on her floor. She crossed her legs as daintily as she could, always striving to maintain a modicum of decorum even in Dagobah's primitive environment. She waited for Master Yoda to settle down across from her, then closed her eyes.

But Master Yoda had other ideas. "Wait a moment." She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. He was staring at her expectantly, an odd expression on his wizened face.

"Yes, Master Yoda?" she questioned. "Is there something wrong?"

Yoda paused, taking a moment to look outside the hut to where Luke was practicing his lightsaber katas. Leia had to admit that he was absolutely brilliant in lightsaber combat. He shone so brightly in the Force that it wasn't hard at all to recognize why Mara had immediately been drawn to him, despite her loyalties at the time.

Yoda's eyes turned wistful. "Troubled, he is."

Leia nodded in agreement. "He has been for quite some time."

"Lost someone, he has."

"Yes." Leia was hesitant to answer. She felt wrong talking about her brother's problems with someone else, even Master Yoda.

"A difficult choice, he was forced to make."

Leia nodded again. Their father had indeed given him a terrible choice. The Force had given him the answer, but it was one that he'd never been able to learn to live with.

"Right choice, he made. But difficult." Yoda sighed and bowed his head. "Very difficult."

Leia turned to look at her brother again. He was intently focused on his exercises. "I keep telling him that, but he won't listen."

"Knows the truth he does, in his heart. Yes. But also aches, the heart does." Yoda looked back to Leia. "Think the Jedi do not feel, many people did. But droids, we are not."

"Yes," Leia whispered, thinking back to all the stories Yoda had told them about fighting in the Clone Wars...about fighting Palpatine.

"Hrm." Yoda shifted, staring her directly in the eye. "And what of you, young Leia?"

She tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"The Jedi life—call to you, it does not, hmm?"

She couldn't deny it. She shook her head. "I don't see myself being a Jedi the way Luke is. He's so dedicated...but many times I feel like my strengths lie elsewhere."

"Strong in the Force you are, yes. Like your father."

Leia's gaze hardened. "I'm not like him."

Yoda nodded sadly. "Yes, you are. But like your mother, as well. Two halves, one whole."

She looked back down at her feet, folded beneath her. "Bail Organa was my father."

"Yes. A good man he was. Friend to the Jedi. Very good man." Yoda paused for a moment. "Good in Vader, Luke feels. Says that Anakin Skywalker still lives. What say you, young Leia?"

Her lips thinned. "I don't believe that."

"Faced Vader you have, many times. Understandable, your feelings are."

"My feelings are right," she insisted, trying hard not to grow angry, but it was difficult. To Luke, Anakin Skywalker was their father, plain and simple, and he believed that Anakin Skywalker had not been destroyed entirely. How he could believe such a thing after what Vader had done to Mara, Leia would never know. As far as she was concerned, she would never be able to separate the two in her mind.

"What do you think, Master Yoda?" she asked. Yoda had known Vader since he was a young boy. Surely he would be able to tell if there was still good left in Vader.

Yoda looked pensive. "Unsure, I am. The dark path, consumes Vader it does. But perhaps young Luke is correct. Felt something he did, on Cloud City. Killed him, Vader did not."

"Yes, right after Vader tortured me and Mara," Leia spat. "There's such good there."

"Hrm." Yoda looked pensive. "Strong Jedi, Anakin was. Good in him, there was, at one time. Then…difficult choices, he faced. Wrong choices, he made."

"Luke's not like him, either." Leia's voice was hard, knowing where Yoda was going.

"Hrm." Yoda sounded amused at her insolence, and she wondered how many times he'd heard the same tone from apprentices over the years. Perhaps he'd once heard the same tone from Anakin Skywalker.

But she didn't care what Yoda said. She and Luke were nothing like Vader, a man who'd let himself fall to darkness. They would never do that, no matter what the cost.

Luke had already proved it.

"Ah," Yoda said, turning her attention back to him. He leaned forward, staring at her intently. "But have you?"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

.

.

Tycho Celchu smiled as he took a bite of his flatbread, chewing carefully so as not to embarrass himself in front of his date. It was odd to think that he was actually sharing a date with someone in the middle of a warship. But, in another way, it made perfect sense.

Winter Retrac smiled back at him and took a sip of her drink. When she was finished, she gently placed her cup back on the table. "I think this is the longest stretch of time the two of us have been in one place together."

"Yeah," Tycho said. "It's nice." After a moment, he reached across the table and took her hand in his.

She glanced down at their hands. "It is."

They remained that way for a moment, before separating so they could eat again. Tycho wished they had time for leisurely dates, but with his Rogue Squadron duties and her job in Intelligence, leisure time was something they had very little of.

Even still, Tycho appreciated every moment spent with Winter. He had liked her from the very beginning, when she'd been assigned to keep watch on his group after they defected from the Empire. After Tycho was cleared for active duty, they remained friends, bonding over long talks about Alderaan. They found comfort in those talks, and even though Tycho still vowed to help topple the Empire, his wounds were slowly healing.

But he still refused to take things to the next level with Winter. He felt it would be disrespectful to his family, and to his fiancée, who had died when Alderaan was destroyed. How could he move on so quickly?

But about a year ago, everything changed. Their dear friend, Mara Jade, had been captured by the Empire. In the aftermath, secrets were revealed—that Mara had served as the Emperor's Hand. Tycho was shocked, and felt betrayed by the woman who had become his little sister. Why hadn't she told him? Did she not trust him? In the end, it didn't matter. He just wanted his friend back.

The Rogues clamored to find her. Intelligence was also involved, and Winter was sent to Coruscant on a reconnaissance mission. Those few weeks with no word from Winter had been absolute hell. Tycho kept thinking the worst—that she'd been captured, that she'd been killed. Was she in a cell next to Mara somewhere? Winter had a perfect memory. Tycho knew what the Empire would do to her if she was caught. He also knew that Winter would find a way to kill herself before they got any information out of her.

Then the rumors started flying—that Mara had been spotted inside the Imperial Palace. That she was serving the Empire and known as Lady Jade. Tycho hadn't wanted to believe it.

And then the hologram was passed around _Home One_.

He was devastated, but his only solace was that Winter was okay. When she returned, he pulled her into his quarters and did what he'd wanted to do for so long. He kissed her. And she kissed him back.

From that moment on, they'd been a couple. Even though Tycho missed Mara dearly, even though the war with the Empire was as fierce as ever, he had never been happier.

Winter cleared her throat, interrupting his thoughts. "I wonder when Luke and Leia will return."

Tycho shrugged. Upon leaving for more Jedi training, Luke had again turned over Rogue Leader duties to Wedge Antilles. Wedge was a competent commanding officer, but the Rogues were eager for Luke to return. And with both Mara and Leia gone, Winter was sorely missing female companionship. "I hope it's soon," he said. "Wedge might turn gray if he has to deal with Wes much longer."

Winter giggled. "What about poor Luke?"

"Gray is less noticeable on blonds."

"Ah." Winter raised her eyebrows at Tycho's assertion, but said nothing else. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

As they were finishing, Wedge came bounding in the officer's mess. He waved his arm when he saw them. "Tycho! Come on, I need your help."

Tycho groaned. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He gestured at Winter.

Wedge lifted a hand at her. "Hey Winter. Sorry, but I need to steal your man for a bit."

"Go ahead," Winter said. "I've got work to do, anyway."

Wedge turned to Tycho and struck a triumphant pose. "See?"

Tycho groaned again, but stood. "At least tell me what you want first."

Wedge's eyes darted to Winter. "Han just got back. He needs help…unloading."

"Oh. Right." Tycho nodded in understanding. He glanced to Winter, not wanting to tell her what was really going on and possibly get her into trouble. But Winter merely stood and kissed Tycho on the cheek.

"You boys have fun," she said with a knowing look. She knew exactly what they were up to, of course, but let Tycho have his fun every so often. "Don't get in too much trouble."

"Who, us?" Wedge said innocently.

Winter shook her head and left the room. Wedge and Tycho followed her out of the mess, and then headed in the opposite direction toward the hangar bays.

.

.

Han Solo walked down the _Millennium Falcon_'s landing ramp. He paused for just a moment as his feet hit the surface of _Home One _again. He continued walking, a bounce in his step as he took in the surroundings that had somehow become his home over the past several years.

He'd been away from the Alliance for a few months now, putting his smuggler past behind him. Now he was ready for his new life to begin, a life that included Princess Leia Organa, High Councilor in the Rebel Alliance and budding Jedi Knight.

Yeah. Now that he was back for good, he _really_ needed to have a talk to General Rieekan about a promotion. "Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_" was just not good enough for Leia anymore.

Lando Calrissian followed him down the ramp, along with his first mate, Chewbacca. They placed their supply crates on the ground. "I bet you're glad to be back," Lando said. He gave Han a sidelong wink. "I can only imagine that you're in need of some royal attention."

Han rolled his eyes. After the debacle on Cloud City, Lando had officially joined the Alliance and seemed very eager to fight to the Empire. He'd also helped in the search for Mara Jade, and had accompanied Han while he paid off his debt to Jabba the Hutt. Lando'd really proved himself to be a true friend.

But he could still be quite the pain in the neck, especially when it came to ribbing Han about Leia.

Behind them, Chewbacca growled and pawed at Han's shoulder. Han rolled his eyes again. "Thanks, pal, but I don't need you to vacuum up the hair in the _Falcon._" He paused. "The Princess has her own, much larger quarters on _Home One_."

Lando threw back his head and laughed while Chewbacca let out a healthy guffaw. The two of them had been relentless, ganging up on him ever since Leia had left to learn to be a Jedi. He knew why—they wanted to cheer him up. Generally, they did a good job. Han liked to grumble and moan, but he really appreciated his friends. He truly was a lucky guy. What he'd done to deserve it all, he didn't know, but he knew better than to question his good fortune.

Han wondered what Leia was doing. She wasn't there waiting for him, so he assumed she was still involved in her Jedi training.

Just as he was about to wander up the ramp for another load, a loud voice called out his name across the hangar. Han whipped around to see Wedge Antilles and Tycho Celchu heading toward him. Han smiled and gave them hearty handshakes. He'd become close with all the Rogues over the past year, and besides, any friend of Luke's was a friend of his. "Hey Wedge. What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, same old thing. Wes acting like a five-year-old, Hobbie stubbing his toe on various objects." Wedge glanced at Tycho. "We heard you just got back."

Han nodded. "Yeah. I had to take care of some business."

"Well you're not strewn about the hold in pieces, so I'll assume everything went well." Wedge glanced around Han to the _Falcon_. "You free to chat?"

Han looked to Chewie and Lando. "I think we got a report to file or something," Lando said. "We'll be back later on to help unload." Chewie howled good-bye and the two of them left the hangar.

A few moments later, Han, Wedge, and Tycho were sitting in the _Falcon_'s main hold.

"So I can assume that Leia still hasn't gotten back yet?" Han asked to break the ice.

Wedge grimaced. "No. Sorry. And no word from her, either. I'm sure she's fine, though." He added the last bit as an afterthought. Tycho nodded sympathetically, having gone through the same thing himself many times.

Han nodded, not bothering to make eye contact with the others. Leia had gone away with Luke a few months ago, to a planet Luke _still_ wouldn't disclose, to start her Jedi training. Leia had insisted that she wasn't Jedi material, so he didn't expect them to be gone so long. He'd been wrong, apparently.

Well, that was okay. This gave him more time to get his affairs in order, for him to be the man Leia deserved. And he'd be waiting for her when she returned.

"Right," Han said, getting down to business. "Anyway. We met up with your friend. She had some interesting information." He passed a datapad across the dejarik table. Wedge accepted it, and perused it quickly.

Tycho read the datapad over Wedge's shoulder. "The _Chimaera_'s at Coruscant?" His brow furrowed in confusion. "But that's not odd." Wedge nodded in agreement. The _Chimaera_, Mara's personal Star Destroyer, always stayed in the Core and frequently made stops at Coruscant.

Han jabbed his finger at the datapad. "Check out how long it's been there."

Wedge let out a low whistle. "Nearly a month? She's never been on Coruscant that long."

"What could be going on?" Tycho asked.

Han shrugged. "Who knows. But the _Executor _recently arrived, as well."

Tycho grimaced, and said what they were all thinking. "Maybe the Emperor's planning something."

"Yeah." Han took back the datapad. _Or she got too far out of line and he had to reassert his control. _Luke firmly believed that Mara'd been brainwashed, or controlled in the Force somehow. He insisted that she had not turned to the Dark Side, like Vader once had. Han didn't really understand all those subtleties. All he knew was that the Mara Jade he'd known in the Rebellion would have never voluntarily gone back to serving the Empire.

"Anyway," he continued, "I just thought it was interesting. Mirax said she'd be in contact as soon as the _Chimaera_ heads out. Her next mission might be a big one."

Wedge nodded. "Good. Well," he glanced to Tycho, "since we're here, we might as well help you unload."

"Yeah, can you do that?" Han stood up and went to leave the hold. "I gotta meet with Rieekan right away. Thanks for your help!"

He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Wedge and Tycho share an incredulous look. He chuckled to himself before heading down the ramp.

.

.

Several minutes later, Han was sitting uncomfortably inside General Rieekan's office. The Minister of War was peering at several datapads. Han shifted in his seat, wanting to get this show on the road but not wanting to be rude to Rieekan. While Han'd had trouble with authority in the past, he'd always respected Rieekan. He was a competent leader, and wasn't full of himself like some other members of Alliance Command.

…Not Leia, of course. Definitely not Leia.

Finally Rieekan placed the datapad on his desk. He clasped his hands and looked at Han. "You are aware, Captain Solo, that I tried to recruit you to the Alliance for many years."

"Yeah, you and several others," Han couldn't help but respond.

Rieekan's lips quirked into a smile. "You have quite the record, Captain Solo. Valedictorian at the Imperial Academy, and your experience in the Alliance speaks for itself. You've been unofficially serving the Alliance for quite some time now. What are your feelings about that?"

Han cleared his throat. "Well, sir, I'm dedicated to the Alliance." Not to mention a certain Alderaanian princess.

"That's good to hear. I take it that your personal affairs have been taken care of?"

"Yes, sir. I'm probably still on a few Most Wanted lists, but at least Jabba won't be sending thugs out for me any longer."

"Excellent. Now that you're here for good, I was hoping you'd accept a place on my leadership team."

Han had to keep his mouth from dropping open. He'd hoped to get a promotion to some sort of military position, but had not been expecting Rieekan himself to ask him to be a member of his leadership team. The Minister of War only chose the best and brightest of soldiers. The most reliable. Han was many things, but reliable had never been one of them.

He swallowed hard before answering. "It would be an honor, sir."

"I'm glad to hear that." Rieekan stood and Han followed suit, snapping a salute. "I expect you at at a briefing tomorrow morning at 0800, _General_ Solo."

Han could not keep the surprise off his face this time. "Did…did you say General?"

Rieekan grinned. "It could be admiral, if you'd like. Take your pick."

_You're doing this for Leia. Think of Leia._

For a moment, Han didn't know what to say. Then he grinned and shook Rieekan's hand again. "General Solo has a better ring to it."

Rieekan walked around the desk and clapped his back. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, sir."

Rieekan produced general's rank pips and pressed them onto Han's disheveled jacket collar. "Get some rest, General Solo. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, sir."

.

.

Han was heading back toward the _Falcon_, looking forward to bragging to Chewie and Lando that he'd just been made a general, when he heard a voice that made his hair stand on end, and not in a good way.

"Captain Solo! You have returned!"

Han turned around, slowly. Heading toward him were a trio of droids—Threepio, Artoo, and Red. Three droids who bickered senselessly and seemingly couldn't stand to be around each other, but they were always together. Han had not missed them while he was away.

"Hey, Goldenrod," he said, not even bothering to hide his grimace. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "No time for chatter, I gotta get back to the _Falcon_."

"Oh, we will accompany you!"

Han rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Don't need an escort."

"But Captain Solo, you have been gone for so long. It is so nice to see you again."

Han couldn't resist. He whipped around and pointed in the droid's face. "That's _General_ Solo to you, now."

"Oh my." Threepio seemed startled, even though he was still wearing the same expression. "General Solo, you say?"

Han straightened up proudly. "That's right."

"Oh." Threepio turned to the other droids. Artoo let out a rude-sounding tweet. Red beeped. "Yes. That's very interesting news, General Solo. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Han drawled. Just what he needed—congratulations from three droids. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some general business to attend to." He turned back around and hurried away.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard Threepio whisper, "Alliance Command must really be getting desperate for leadership if they decided to promote Captain Solo!"

Oh yeah. When Luke and Leia returned, he was going to have a nice, long chat with them about the importance of memory wipes and reprogramming.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

.

.

The main conference room in the Imperial Palace, like all the other rooms, was incredibly vast and ornate. Empty space filled the area surrounding the large table that was big enough to hold over fifty men. All of the Emperor's closest advisors and military aides were present. The Emperor himself sat upon the largest chair at the head of the table. Facing the tall transparisteel windows, this room was the prime location from which to rule the entire galaxy. Did the galaxy's citizens know what went on here? Did they know how their lives were molded by the decisions and whims of just a few men, and by a man so twisted in darkness?

Those were questions Mara had posed to herself since returning to the Emperor's service. At one time, all she desired was to hold a prominent position that would grant her a place at this table. Now that her dream was a reality, she wished to be back on the _Chimaera_, doing true good for the Empire and its citizens.

And if she truly had her way...

She shook her head. She would not permit herself such flights of fancy. She needed to concentrate. She'd been in the Palace for a month now. Palpatine had ordered her to stay and refresh her training after the incident with Zurel Darillian. He had not formally reprimanded her, although it was implicit. Keeping her in the Palace had always been his preferred method of punishment, and she hated him for it even more now. Especially when, about a week ago, he began insisting that she participate in similar meetings.

A ripple in the Force captured her attention. She glanced up and saw the Emperor glaring down at her, as if he could sense her thoughts. She met his gaze, refusing to flinch or back down. Of course he knew what she was thinking. He always did. At one time, such thoughts would have been considered treason. Now, it only amused the Emperor to see Mara Jade's spirit so broken, yet with no choice but to fulfill his every whim.

She narrowed her eyes, and then looked away.

The table was not completely filled today. Several grand admirals, grand moffs, and other high-ranking officials were present. Vader was here, too, which surprised Mara. Like her, he was rarely at the Palace, only returning when summoned by the Emperor. Pellaeon had commed her the previous day to let her know that the _Executor _had entered planetary orbit, and she immediately began to wonder what Palpatine was up to. Her suspicions were further raised upon being ordered to attend this meeting.

As soon as the meeting started, she had her answer. The Emperor was building another Death Star. She couldn't believe that Palpatine would make the same mistake twice. The young girl who had idolized him so much would have accepted his arguments for a new weapon to use against the Alliance. The new Mara, on the other hand, was angry beyond all recognition. The first Death Star had been a flawed project and run by a man with an ego that surpassed the mass of the battle station itself. Grand Moff Tarkin had paid for his mistakes with his life, and the Empire had suffered a terrible loss of life at Yavin.

Mara didn't really care about the loss of the battle station, but she'd always been disturbed by the number of beings killed when it exploded. She knew the number by heart now, thanks to her time with Skywalker.

As always, when she thought of him, her jaw set and her green eyes narrowed. She had to force herself to pay attention to the other men talk about their precious battle station. Isard was there, too. She practically fell over herself while pledging Intelligence's support of the new Death Star. As if she had any other option.

Finally the meeting ended. Mara glanced to the Emperor but he did not acknowledge her. She took that as permission to leave the conference room, and hurriedly stood. But, much to her chagrin, she arrived at the doorway at the same time as Isard. They stared at each other defiantly, a stalemate forming. But after a few moments Isard stepped aside, protocol dictating that she allow Mara to go first. Mara allowed herself a small smile as she entered the vast corridor that connected the conference rooms.

The smile disappeared when she realized that she and Isard were traveling in the same direction.

Mara didn't speak to the Intelligence director. They'd had plenty of opportunities to interact over the past month that Mara had been stuck at the Palace, and Mara avoided all of them. Especially after Zurel Darillian's revelation. Intellectually, she knew that Isard had just been following Palpatine's orders, both when setting a spy after her and onboard the _Lusankya_. But that didn't matter. Isard was part of the reason Mara was still in the Empire. At least Vader had the courtesy to ignore her. Isard, on the other hand, gained pleasure out of goading the woman she'd helped torture.

"Lady Jade." Isard's simpering voice made Mara's skin crawl. The other woman wore her usual red uniform and her hair was shot through with white. Mara wore a similar uniform, but in black and devoid of all accolades and rank pips. "The new Death Star is impressive, is it not?" Isard's tone made it clear that she had known about the battle station's existence for quite some time. Mara didn't know whether to be happy or angry that she hadn't been let in on the secret until now.

She opted for disinterest. "I have no opinion on the matter. I support the Empire in all its endeavors."

"Oh. Right." Isard's expression was blank, but Mara knew exactly what she was insinuating.

She suddenly decided that she didn't have time for Isard's mind games. "I'm sorry, Madam Director, but I must be going." She let her hand fall to her lightsaber for emphasis.

Isard made a noise that sounded like a snort. Mara ignored it. "Of course, Lady Jade. I also have matters to attend to." She glanced back pointedly toward the conference room, where the Emperor was just now exiting, flanked by several of his aides.

Mara rolled her eyes and headed toward her training salle.

.

.

.

Several hours later, Vader stepped lightly across the Throne Room. His ebony boots echoed ominously throughout the vast chamber. The Emperor watched him approach, his sallow face completely devoid of expression.

Earlier in the day, Vader had been present for a meeting of top Imperial officials regarding the new Death Star project. Like the first, it had run over budget and was behind schedule. Now Palpatine had summoned Vader to the Throne Room, most likely to talk about the project.

He fell to bended knee and bowed his head. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"I have a new task for you." The Emperor gestured for Vader to rise.

Vader did so, staring impassively at the man who had ruled him for a lifetime. "Yes, master?" Vader had long ago stopped trying to guess his master's intentions. While Palpatine entrusted him enough to be involved in the Death Star project, the Sith didn't shy away from pointing out Vader's shortcomings as an apprentice. Shortcomings that included trying to turn Luke Skywalker to the Dark Side on Bespin, with promises that they could rule the galaxy together as father and son. Vader had no idea how Palpatine knew of this, but he shouldn't have been surprised at his master's omniscience.

He rarely allowed himself to think about the events on Cloud City. He'd been certain that his son would turn to the Dark Side to save the woman he loved. It had been Anakin Skywalker's biggest flaw, and the crux of his downfall. But Luke had proven to be stronger, both mentally and physically, than Vader ever imagined.

Upon his return to the Palace, Palpatine had taken Jade to the _Lusankya_ and molded her back into his fearsome creation. For a moment, Vader had wondered if Palpatine would finally kill him and take Jade as his apprentice. But Palpatine had not punished Vader. Vader could only conclude that his master did not feel threatened.

"My battle station is not proceeding as I would desire," Palpatine said. "Moff Jerjerrod has proven himself to be an incompetent leader. I believe he needs new ways of motivation."

"What would you have me do, master?"

"You will take the _Executor_to the Death Star. Oversee the final stages of the construction and bring the project back on schedule. Use whatever means you desire."

Vader nodded in submission. "As you wish."

"This mission is not to be on record," Palpatine added, his sulphurous eyes blazing. "I sense change in the Alliance. We will be there to stop them. _All_ of them."

Vader stared blankly back at his master. He nodded, not knowing what to say to those words. He felt a pang in his heart at the thought of his son. Once, Vader believed that he was no longer capable of being so hurt. He was more than familiar with physical pain, but hadn't felt such anguish in a long time.

"And Lord Vader?" Palpatine smiled, and for a moment Vader could picture the kindly man who had been a senator, then Supreme Chancellor, in the Old Republic. A man people had trusted and respected.

He had fooled the galaxy. He had fooled Vader most of all.

"Do not fail me," the Emperor said.

The threat was apparent, but it was not necessary. Vader no longer had any reason not to serve his master. "Yes, master."

Vader turned, cape billowing behind him as he strode to the door. His mind whirled. Over the past year, things had spiraled so far out of his control. Once more, he wished that he could go back in time and fix everything. To that day on Mustafar. To that day in Palpatine's office. His fist clenched, and he left the Throne Room behind.

.

.

.

Mara waited patiently outside the Throne Room. She kept her mind as blank as possible, knowing that Vader was inside with their master. She didn't care at all what Palpatine and Vader were discussing. They could be talking about her, for all she cared. But she hated waiting. She hated being kept in the Palace. Mara began to wonder if she should be happy or frightened when her next mission came along. Hopefully, Palpatine would send her back on another tour of duty on the _Chimaera_.

She snorted at herself. _Right, like that will happen._

The door to the Throne Room opened and Darth Vader stepped through. He glanced at her, and then continued down the empty corridor. Mara knew that the smart thing to do would be to ignore him, as he did her. They had never gotten along, and now she despised him. He had brought her back to Palpatine.

She was almost glad that Skywalker had refused Vader's offer to join him, if only because it pissed off Vader so much.

She couldn't resist. "Lord Vader!" Her voice echoed throughout the corridor, that was empty except for the Royal Guards.

The Sith Lord paused and then turned. His displeasure rang clear through the Force. "Do you require something, Emperor's Hand?"

She lifted her chin. "I refuse to believe that you of all people support the new Death Star project."

"I support my master in all his endeavors."

Mara snorted again. "You can't possibly think that I believe that. You're a Sith. You'd stick a vibroblade in his back at the first opportunity."

Vader stared blankly at her. "What do you want, Emperor's Hand?" He never called her Lady Jade.

"I want you to tell him that he's making the same mistake all over again. The design is just as flawed as before! You should know this!"

"The Death Star will be well-protected."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Because that helped last time," she muttered.

Vader tilted his head at her in curiosity. "I fail to see why this project is any of your concern. After all, I would think that you would want to see this project fail."

Drawing herself up to her full height, Mara took a sharp intake of breath. "What are you insinuating, Lord Vader?"

He stepped closer to her. He glared down at her, but Mara was not intimidated. "I am suggesting, Emperor's Hand, that before you start throwing around accusations of treason, you take a long, hard look in the mirror." He walked away without waiting for a response.

Mara's eyes narrowed in fury and she stalked forward. She stopped herself just before reaching out and yanking him around. Vader had kept his anger in check since her return, but he would not resist lashing out if provoked. "Do you always do everything he commands without question?"

Vader didn't look back at her, but he was clearly amused. "And you are different?"

His retort gave her pause; she hadn't expected it to. She caught her breath, and forced herself to breathe deeply as old memories overcame her. Memories from her first life as the Emperor's Hand, of doing his whim without question.

No, Vader was wrong. She wasn't like that anymore. She shook her head, knowing that even though he couldn't see her, he'd be able to sense her disagreement. "At least I question."

Vader let out a short laugh. "If that helps you sleep at night, so be it."

She watched him leave. Melancholy settled over her like a cloud. It was at that moment that Palpatine decided to command her presence.

She wasn't surprised. He always knew when she was disturbed.

She entered the Throne Room and glided across the smooth floor. The Emperor watched her as she moved, a curious expression on his face. She bowed once she neared his throne, and he immediately gestured for her to stand tall. She did so, pride welling up inside of her. She wouldn't back down from him, not anymore. He could control her life, but he could not control her mind, her thoughts…her feelings.

If she had any left.

"You are displeased with my new battle station," the Emperor began without preamble.

Mara nodded. "Yes. I do not see the need for it."

"The Rebels continue to be a nuisance. They must be taken care of."

Mara chose her next words carefully. "And the Death Star is the only way to control them?"

"The Death Star serves a purpose greater than the destruction of the Rebels. It will help keep the systems in line."

"For the cost of the Death Star you could build an entire fleet of Super Star Destroyers. Lord Vader already pursues the Rebels in the outlying systems. Why not do the same in other sectors? Why not build more command ships? Putting all the best and brightest military minds on one battle station is foolhardy. And if the Rebels are successful in destroying it again…" She let her words trail off.

Palpatine decided to humor her. "And who would command one of these hypothetical Star Destroyers? You?"

His suggestion didn't faze her. "If you required it of me." _At least it would keep me out of the Palace._

Palpatine rose from his throne. "And what would you do with such a command? Would you pursue the Rebels? Or would you continue to remain close to Imperial Center, where you do not come in contact with your Rebel friends?"

Mara's eyes flashed in anger. "The Rebels are not my friends."

His wrinkled lips curved into the barest of smiles. "I am glad to hear it." He walked past her toward the transparisteel windows that encircled the room. Mara followed him. Reaching the window, he placed a hand upon it. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the sprawling city center below. "The Death Star is necessary. You will support the project in any way I desire. Is that clear?"

Mara lowered her head in acquiescence. "Yes."

"Good. Come close, child. I have a new assignment for you."

Mara caught her breath. She moved closer and stood before the window, focusing on the speeders far below. There was quite a distance left between them.

The Emperor didn't look to her as he began speaking. "The Rebels have grown strong. They continue to threaten the Outer Rim systems. Lord Vader has been pursuing them admirably, but it is of no use."

"Perhaps Lord Vader has been employing incorrect strategies." She couldn't resist getting in a dig.

Thankfully, Palpatine seemed amused. "No, I'm afraid Lord Vader is not at fault this time, child. By all accounts, the Rebels should fold under our strength. But that is not the case.

"You see, the Rebels have something that causes them to fight valiantly, something that gives them hope. This must be stopped if they are to be destroyed for good." And then Palpatine looked to her, and his lips spread into an evil sneer.

Mara stared back at him, a horrible realization striking her soul. She couldn't breathe. A million thoughts zoomed through her mind. Could she do this? Wasn't this exactly what she wanted?

She forced herself to speak. "What would you have me do, master?"

It was exactly as she suspected. Palpatine's yellow eyes flashed, bleeding through with red. "You will pursue the Rebels, and you will take away their hope. You will smash all their dreams of victory with one fell swoop. You will take the first step toward the complete and total destruction of the Alliance." Upon seeing Mara's incredulous expression, Palpatine nodded in delight. "Yes, child. You will kill Luke Skywalker."


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

.

.

Several weeks had passed since Leia's eye-opening meditation session with Yoda. His question then had startled her and forced her to think about things she didn't necessarily care to consider. Other than being an inconvenient truth of biology, Darth Vader was not a part of her life. Bail Organa was her true father. He had raised her and helped make her the person she was today. She didn't care what Yoda said—she was nothing like Vader, and neither was Luke.

Luke, on the other hand, had accepted the fact that Anakin Skywalker was their father and wanted to learn as much about him as possible. Leia still had trouble believing that Anakin Skywalker had ever been a good man, and that Darth Vader was something else entirely. She didn't agree with Luke that Anakin Skywalker still existed, deep inside that black armor. She didn't know if she ever could think that way.

Since that meditation session, Leia had avoided being alone with Yoda at all costs. She focused hard on her training with Luke, and continued to improve in lightsaber combat and other Force skills. Yoda observed their training and the three of them still shared meals, but other than that he kept mostly to himself. It was almost as if he wanted them to get used to being on their own. They hadn't discussed it, but Leia had the feeling that she and Luke would be leaving Dagobah very soon. Not only that, but Yoda didn't seem much like himself within the past few weeks. He seemed weaker, and more resigned. Leia wasn't entirely sure how she felt about this. While she didn't appreciate Yoda's accusations, she respected him as a teacher. They both needed him.

She and Luke were meditating together in a small clearing by the lake. Luke had told Leia of his breakthrough levitating the X-wing that happened in this same place. Leia had witnessed him perform several similar feats and was in awe of his power. She had a hard time believing that she could ever be as powerful in the Force as Luke. Even though they were twins, they were so very different.

Leia didn't enjoy meditation very much. It didn't suit her meticulous nature, her need to constantly be doing and fixing things. Luke had a similar personality, but for some reason he took to meditation like a Gungan took to water. He'd told her that wasn't always the case, that when he'd started his training he'd wanted to be on the go all the time. It had taken him quite some time to learn to clear his mind and listen to the Force around him. But he had, and now he was always up for a meditation session.

He'd make a fine Jedi Master one day, Leia thought. He was already a fine Jedi Knight.

Leia let herself fall into the Force and cleared her mind to the best of her abilities. She concentrated on Luke, sitting across from her, and so vibrant in the Force. Snatching onto his Force power, she let herself drown in it and felt the energy surround her. She listened to the whispers and let the Force guide her. She knew that listening to the Force would be beneficial to her career as a politician and could help the entire galaxy.

She saw many things in the Force. She saw events of the past—her childhood on Alderaan, the first time she stepped foot in the Imperial Senate, meeting Luke. As always, she relived the destruction of Alderaan. The pain still cut like a knife, but it was becoming easier and easier to move past. It was easy to understand why. She had friends and a family in the Alliance. She greatly missed all of them, especially Han, but felt comfort in the fact that he'd be waiting for her when she returned to _Home One_.

"Listen to the Force, Leia," Luke said softly. "Let it guide your path."

Leia nodded, knowing that he'd sense her agreement even though his eyes were closed. Luke always encouraged her; he believed in her even more than she did. He truly thought she'd make a strong Jedi someday, and could help him rebuild the Jedi Order. Leia wasn't sure about that, but would do her best to rebuild the Republic that Darth Vader, her own father, had helped destroy.

Suddenly there was a flicker of emotion from her brother, like a stab of immense pain. She was used to this; although he was very good at covering up his emotions, every now and again she'd get a glimpse of the pain he'd felt since the events on Bespin. But this was different. This cut harder and deeper, making a mark on the very Force itself. Something was terribly wrong.

Brown and blue eyes snapped open at the same time. Luke looked over Leia's shoulder, toward Yoda's hut. The Jedi Master had stayed inside today, saying that he wanted to meditate alone.

Without a word, Luke and Leia jumped up from the ground.

.

.

It was the moment Luke had feared. He'd sensed Master Yoda's declining health for weeks, but had kept those thoughts to himself. He didn't want to worry Leia. But now, there was no choice but to face the facts.

Master Yoda, the last of the Jedi, was lying on his small cot, breathing heavily and practically forcing air into his lungs. He was dying. Luke didn't want to believe it. Yoda had lived 900 years—surely he could live a few years longer, until the Empire was destroyed. Until Luke knew everything necessary to fix the mistakes of the past.

Leia squeezed his hand and knelt down beside Master Yoda. Luke would never be alone, not with Leia around, but she hadn't accepted her path as a Jedi as Luke had. He would be the one responsible for starting a new generation of Jedi Knights. It wasn't a responsibility he could shy away from, but he was petrified to do it alone.

Master Yoda blinked open his eyes and stared at the twins at his bedside. He looked to Luke. "That face you make—look I so old to young eyes?"

Luke shook his head defiantly. "No! Of course not."

Yoda smiled. It was bittersweet. "Hmm, I do. Yes I do! Sick have I become. Old and weak." Luke wanted to protest, but he couldn't. He knew the truth. Then Yoda jabbed his finger at Luke in a sudden surge of strength. "When 900 years old you have reached, look as good you will not. Hmm?" Yoda struggled to laugh and Luke couldn't help but smile. Even now, at the end, Yoda was still mirthful.

"Soon I will rest, yes. Forever sleep." Yoda glanced back and forth between the twins, as if he was thinking deep thoughts, and nodded sadly. "Earned it, I have."

Luke leaned forward and whispered passionately, "Master Yoda, you can't die!"

Yoda looked regretful. "Strong am I in the Force…but not that strong." He paused for a moment, as if in remembrance. Then he sighed. "Twilight is upon me and soon, night must fall. That is the way of things." He looked to Luke, and then to Leia. "The way of the Force."

"But we need your help!" Luke pleaded. "Leia needs to complete her training, and I…I need your help to rebuild the Jedi Order."

Yoda smiled at them. "Know what you need, young Luke, to finish training your sister. Teach her well, you will, as you will the rest of the Jedi. A wise master you will be."

"But I'm not ready!"

"Hmm." Yoda shook his head. "If believe that you do, then never will you be ready."

"Yes," Luke murmured. That had been one of his most important lessons as a Jedi. "I understand." But he still felt so uncertain.

"And you, Leia. One thing remains." Yoda's voice was strained now, and the twins leaned forward to hear him. He looked toward Leia with solemn eyes. "You must learn to accept your past if you are to move on to the future."

"What do you mean?" Leia said.

Yoda began to cough. Luke reached out to comfort him, but the Jedi Master pushed him away. "The Force will bring you and Vader together again. I have sensed it. Destiny, it is."

Leia grew uncomfortable, and looked away. "I don't want to face him."

"But you must, young Leia. You cannot deny the will of the Force."

"Well maybe I can!" Leia snapped. Her expression immediately grew regretful, but she remained firm. "I have absolutely nothing to say to him."

Yoda smiled sadly at her. "I understand." He glanced between the twins. "You are the only ones who can defeat him. Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force! But beware. Anger, fear, aggression—the Dark Side of the Force are they. Once you start down the Dark Path, forever will it dominate your destiny!" His words were choked now, on the verge of an abyss, but he held on for one last lesson. "Do not…do _not_ underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Suffer _my _fate, you will." He coughed, and reached out his hand to both of them.

They accepted it. They were the master's last apprentices.

His eyes were closing now. "Luke…you must believe in yourself…and let go of regret. And Leia…remember that compassion…is the way of the Jedi. And the Force will always be with you..."

He took one last gasp of air…and then Yoda, the last Grand Master of the Jedi Order, was gone.

.

.

Leia watched open-mouthed as Master Yoda literally disappeared in front of them. Luke's hand tightened around hers and she wiped away tears with her other hand. She may have disagreed with him on many issues, but she'd always held Master Yoda in the highest esteem. It had been a comfort, knowing that there was a Jedi Master left to offer them guidance. Now, everything fell upon their shoulders.

It was a long time before they moved from Master Yoda's bedside. They exited the hut hand in hand, still unwilling to let go of one another. Taking a look around the swamp, Luke sighed. "What do we do now?"

Leia shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to ask the same of you."

Luke glanced to where they had landed their ship. "You still need to finish your training, but…"

"There are things we need to do back at the Alliance," Leia finished for him. "We should go back."

"Yes," Luke agreed. He glanced over his shoulder back at Yoda's hut. The light dimmed out, and a tear fell unheeded down his cheek. "Can we do this, Leia? Can we really go on alone?"

_"Yoda will always be with you."_

The ethereal voice penetrated through the Dagobah swamp. Leia whipped her head around and gasped when she saw a bright, glowing man walking toward them. She did not recognize him, but the Force told her what she needed to know. The man was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Luke had once explained that he'd seen his old teacher in visions, first on the ice planet Hoth and then right before he left Dagobah for Bespin. Leia had believed him, but it still didn't prepare her for seeing a dead man. She briefly wondered if Yoda had taught Luke how to turn discorporeal upon death, and if he would teach her the same. She wondered if she would be strong enough to do such a thing.

Luke rushed forward and greeted his old mentor like a person would run to an oasis in the desert. "Obi-Wan!"

The other Jedi smiled softly at Luke. "Hello, Luke. It is good to see you again." He turned to Leia and looked somewhat chagrined. "Princess. It has been a long time."

Leia bowed her head. She knew that Obi-Wan had been present at the time of her birth, but had never met the man after that. Their sole connection had been through Bail Organa, and then Luke.

"What are you doing here?" Luke couldn't keep the amazement out of his voice.

"I have come to tell you what you need to know," Obi-Wan answered simply.

Luke and Leia glanced at each other in confusion. "What else is there to know?" she asked, struggling hard to keep an accusatory tone out of her voice. Were there even more secrets to her life that she was not aware of? Could she deal with additional revelations?

"Whatever you desire. I know that you have questions. I have answers."

Leia couldn't stop herself. "Fine, then. Why did you lie to Luke?"

Luke grabbed her hand, shocked. "Leia!"

"No, Luke," Obi-Wan said, waving him off. "She has the right to know." He gestured to a nearby log and they all sat down, facing each other.

"You told Luke that Vader betrayed and murdered his—our—father," Leia said after a few moments. "Why?"

"Your father was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed." Obi-Wan gave a rueful smile. "So what I told Luke was true. From a certain point of view."

Leia snorted in derision. "A certain point of view? You sound like one of my colleagues in the Senate. Are you sure you weren't a politician?"

"I might have once been known as The Negotiator, but I was no politician. That arena belonged solely to your mother."

_Your mother._ The words echoed through Leia's mind, and she looked down at her hands. Had she inherited those from her mother? Obi-Wan was right; she had so many questions about the relationship between her mother and father, questions that Yoda had not been able to answer. She knew that relationships were forbidden for a Jedi, and that their father and mother had broken the rules to be married. "You knew about them, didn't you?" Leia asked.

"I had my suspicions for a long time," Obi-Wan replied. "I kept my thoughts to myself, believing that it would do Anakin no good if he were expelled from the Jedi Order. Perhaps I should have said something after all. Perhaps if I had been there for him, he wouldn't have…he wouldn't have turned to Palpatine for support." Obi-Wan sighed as old memories burst to the surface.

"It's not your fault, Ben," Luke said, wanting to comfort him.

"I know." Obi-Wan patted Luke's knee. "But that does not stop me from wondering what if. I'm sure you can understand."

Luke nodded and glanced to his feet, melancholy settling over him.

"What was he like?" Leia asked. "Anakin, I mean." She knew all too well what Vader was like.

"Anakin was a good friend," Obi-Wan said. Both twins glanced up in interest. Yoda had told them about Anakin Skywalker the Jedi, but this was completely different. "When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot, but I was amazed at how strongly the Force was with him. Circumstances brought us together and my old master vowed to teach him the ways of the Force." Obi-Wan paused. "But then my master was killed, and I promised to train Anakin. I thought I could instruct him just as well as Qui-Gon. Just as well as Yoda. I was wrong."

Leia had heard this story before, about how Anakin had become a Jedi. She'd almost felt sorry for him when she learned that he'd been born into slavery, but still could not come to terms with the fact that an innocent little boy had grown up to do such evil things. She wondered what had gone wrong. Now, hearing Obi-Wan tell the story, it brought another dimension to Darth Vader.

"Did they love each other?" The question burst forth from her unheeded, although she was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I think they did," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin cared for her very much, and I could tell the same from her, even though they both tried to hide their feelings. But in the end, he could not learn to let go, and that was his undoing."

"There is still good in him," Luke insisted. "He wanted me to join him on Bespin, but I sensed that it was more than just him wanting more power. I sensed…it was almost like a longing from him. Like a part of Anakin was trapped deep inside Vader's armor and was struggling to break free."

Leia turned to her brother. She knew that he felt this way, but it was still hard for her to hear. Not to mention to understand. Luke had grown up never knowing his father, and wanted desperately to believe that Anakin Skywalker still existed in some form. Leia, on the other hand, had grown up with Bail Organa as her father, and struggled to accept that was not the truth.

Obi-Wan nodded at Luke. "Your mother believed the same, until her dying breath. But he's more machine now than man. Twisted and evil."

Luke leaned forward in earnest. "Yoda said that the Force would bring us together."

"He was right. You must face Darth Vader again."

"I can't kill my own father," Luke protested.

"I can," Leia couldn't help but mutter. Luke gave her a sharp look before turning back to Obi-Wan.

"I felt the same way, Luke, and in doing so I unleashed a terrible monster on the galaxy." Obi-Wan glanced up into the sky. "If you cannot face Vader, then the Emperor has already won."

Luke shook his head. "I can't do it, not if there's still good in him. Oh, never mind!" He shot up from his seat and frantically paced the swampy ground. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, but I do, more than you know," Obi-Wan said harshly. "Anakin was like my brother. I trained him since he was a small boy, and even though we often had disagreements, I still loved him. When I learned what he'd done, that he'd gone to the Dark Side, I couldn't believe it. Then Master Yoda ordered me to find Anakin and kill him. I didn't want to do it, but it was my mandate as a Jedi. I pursued Anakin across the galaxy, and we fought…"

Obi-Wan's voice broke. Leia scooted closer to him, wanting to offer him comfort. She suddenly felt a strong affinity for this man that she'd never before met. "What happened, Obi-Wan?" She knew the basics, that Obi-Wan and Anakin had dueled on Mustafar and Anakin was injured. But Obi-Wan was the only person who knew what really happened that day.

Obi-Wan looked down as he spoke. "Your mother and father argued. She tried to convince him to run away with her and turn his back on the Emperor, but he'd have none of it. He said that he could save her. But instead…"

Leia's breath caught in her throat. "Did he kill her?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. But he might as well have."

It was silent for a long time. Leia looked to her brother, who had turned away from them to face Yoda's hut. She felt a conflicting mix of emotions from him—anger at what Anakin Skywalker had become, regret for all they had lost as siblings, sadness for their mother. But most of all, there was determination to make things right. Luke wanted to show Vader that there was still goodness inside of him, just as he wanted to prove to Mara that she did not have to serve the Emperor. He wanted to save both of them.

Finally, Obi-Wan began to speak again. "The past is the past. If you dwell on it, you will lose all that you have fought for. All that matters now, is what you two will do when you return to the galaxy." He looked to Leia. "And when the time comes, you will be strong enough to face Darth Vader again."


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

.

.

It had been a quiet and uneventful trip back from Dagobah. Luke and Leia spent the time talking about their past, and what things might have been like had the Empire never been formed. How different would their lives be had they been allowed to grow up together? Would they be the same people, or have completely different personalities? Leia felt that she truly knew her brother now—sometimes she thought she knew him better than she knew herself—but she would always wish that things had been different.

She'd had that wish for close to four years now.

As they came out of hyperspace and few toward _Home One_, Leia couldn't deny that she was excited to return to the Alliance. Despite her months of training on Dagobah, and the words of wisdom from Yoda and Obi-Wan, she still didn't feel cut out to be a Jedi. She could use the Force well enough, but she'd never have the same dedication as Luke.

There was no doubting, however, that she had been born to be a politician. From the time she was young, Leia looked up to her father and wanted to be like him. As soon as she was old enough, Bail had begun to teach her about politics. While the people frustrated her at times, she loved it. And now, after learning about her mother, Padme Amidala, Leia believed more than ever that she belonged in the Alliance.

Luke glanced to her as he maneuvered the shuttle into the docking bay. "Excited?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Leia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luke cocked a brow and looked at her hands, which she was wringing together in her lap. They were nearly white. "Really?"

Leia huffed. "Okay, so maybe I am."

Luke merely smiled.

She couldn't deny it; she was excited to see Han. One year ago they'd finally opened up to each other, which allowed them to come to terms with all their differences. They still bickered like crazy…but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Leia was out of her seat as soon as they landed. She forced herself to remain in the cockpit, not wanting to be rude and leave Luke alone to go through all the shutdown procedures, not to mention with all their supplies. But then Luke placed a hand on her arm and gestured toward the viewport.

A welcoming committee had formed in the hangar, including Chewbacca, Lando, the droids, the Rogues, and Winter. But the only person she could focus on was Han. Luke squeezed her arm and nodded to her. "Go."

She intended to have a modicum of decorum as she greeted her friends, but once their eyes met all her plans were thrown out the window. She rushed past a very excited Threepio, grabbed Han by the vest, and kissed him square on the mouth. He smiled against her lips while she drank in his taste, and his musky scent that she'd missed for several long months.

"Well! That was very rude."

In the back of her mind, Leia was aware of Threepio's offended quip, but she didn't really care. She just kept kissing him until she needed oxygen. Then she broke away from Han's lips, wearing a chagrined expression. Han, on the other hand, looked entirely smug. "Hey," he said softly.

She smiled and lifted one hand to his cheek. "Hi."

There was a loud cough from behind her, and she turned around. Luke stood there, looking highly amused, while Artoo and Red both vied for his attention. "I'm sorry, Han, but I don't have that enthusiastic a greeting for you."

Han grinned and waved a hand. "Ah, you're just jealous."

Luke wrinkled his nose. "Actually, I'm really not."

Han snickered, along with the rest of the Rogues. "You sure about that, kid?"

Luke rolled his eyes in a combination of embarrassment and disgust. He held out his hand. "It's nice to see you too, Han."

Han accepted his handshake and clapped Luke on the back. "Of course it is. You've been stuck in a swamp for the past several months."

Luke smiled and turned his attention to the rest of the group. They all exchanged hellos, and Leia gave everyone a huge hug, including Janson, who blushed a bit afterwards.

After the greetings, everyone began asking about their Jedi training. Leia still felt saddened by Yoda's death and let Luke do most of the talking. Han had his arm around her the entire time, and it felt so good to be next to him again.

Eventually Han looked down at her and gave a tiny smirk. "So, does all this Force stuff mean you can read my mind now?"

"Yes, and don't you forget it!" She smirked back and poked him in the side.

Han rolled his eyes in mock frustration. "Great job, Luke. That's just what this place needs, another Jedi."

Leia huffed and extracted herself from Han's grasp. She crossed to her brother and slipped her arm through Luke's. "I'll have you all know that my brother is quite the teacher."

Luke bowed his head, looking bashful. "I don't know about that."

"Yeah, I don't know if I believe that, either," Hobbie said. "I mean, he still hasn't been able to teach Wes to grow up."

"Or Hobbie to stop injuring himself," Tycho put in.

Leia ignored them all. "Don't deny it!" she admonished. "You are great."

"If I'm so great then why do you keep doubting yourself? My teaching must not be _that _good."

"That's not the case and you know it—"

"All right, all right." Han stepped in between them and took Leia's hand again. He'd long since learned the art of breaking up brother-sister arguments, and seemed to revel in it. "As fun as it is to see you two bicker, you've got official business to attend to."

"Already?" Leia said. Not that she minded getting straight to work. She preferred that, actually. She just would have liked to spend a little more time with Han.

Alone.

"Command meeting," Han said. "They want both of you. Let's go."

She said good-bye to the others, making plans to have dinner with Winter later on, and followed Han out of the hangar. As they walked down the main corridor, Leia gave Han a funny look. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

"Ah." She appreciated the thought, but really didn't need an escort, and told him just that.

Han smiled at her. "Oh, I'm not escorting. I'm attending."

She nearly stumbled. "You're _attending_?"

"Yup." He said nothing else, merely held her hand as they approached the conference room. Leia thought she heard Luke laughing behind her.

What had happened to Han while she was away? She didn't have time to ponder that as they arrived at the main conference room.

There was another round of greetings, this one less enthusiastic than the last, as Luke and Leia were welcomed back by the members of Alliance Command. Luke was a little frosty to some of them, and Leia deliberately avoided saying anything other than "hello" to Borsk Fey'lya.

The meeting was standard, and Luke and Leia were filled in on the important happenings in the Alliance during the past several months. "As you can see, we are short one being on our Council," Mon Mothma said. She bowed her head. "Chief of Staff Ruk'fey was killed in action several weeks ago."

Leia gasped. Wesk Ruk'fey had been Chief of Staff for several years and was a dutiful member of the Alliance. He was much more dependable than Borsk Fey'lya and his not-so-merry band of Bothans.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, ma'am," Leia responded. What else had gone wrong while she'd been away? "Who was chosen to replace him?" She glanced around the table, trying to figure out the answer for herself, but didnt notice anybody new at the table, other than Han of course.

"I haven't replaced him yet, Councilor," Chief Mothma said. "You see, I would like for you to be my Chief of Staff."

"Wha…what?" Leia sputtered. She mentally slapped herself for sounding so stupid, but it was the only thing she could think of to say. Mon wanted _her_ to be Chief of Staff? But she was so young and inexperienced and there were so many other members of Alliance Command more capable of the position than she was. Plus, she had just spent several months away, learning to be a Jedi.

She glanced around the room again. Most everyone was smiling encouragingly, and Han who couldn't keep the huge grin off his face. The only negative energy was coming from Fey'lya. She wasn't surprised. Of course he thought a Bothan should replace Ruk'fey.

"You're the best for the job, Princess," General Rieekan said. "The vote was clear."

"Will you accept?" Chief Mothma asked.

"Of course!" What else was there to say? Leia would never deny a request of Chief Mothma. The noise in the room rose as the other members of Alliance Command began to congratulate her.

"If I may pose a question, Chief," Councilor Fey'lya cut in over the noise. Next to Leia, Han glowered at the Bothan. Even Luke, on the other side of her, looked annoyed. Trusting Luke to hold his tongue, Leia placed a hand on Han's arm in warning. He glanced at her, eyes narrowed in frustration, but he didn't say anything.

"Of course, Councilor," Mothma said.

"I was just wondering if Princess Leia's new responsibilities as a Jedi may interfere with her duties as Chief of Staff. We don't need a Chief of Staff with split loyalties, now do we?"

Leia expected Han to be the one to counter Fey'lya, but to her surprise it was Luke who spoke up instead. "Leia is completely dedicated to the Alliance. Now that she is a Jedi, she is even more equipped to lead."

Fey'lya did not look impressed. "I merely have the best interests in the Alliance at heart."

"Yeah, right," Han grumbled under his breath.

"We all do, Councilor Fey'lya," Chief Mothma said. "And I am certain that _Chief of Staff _Organa will remain a firm defender of the Alliance. I cannot think of anybody else I would trust in the position."

Leia looked down, trying hard but not succeeding in keeping the smile off her face. She had never felt prouder in her entire life. She wished her father had been here to see this. "I'd be honored, ma'am," she answered, voice hitching in her throat.

She couldn't remember what happened during the rest of the meeting, not that it mattered. When it was over, Luke left the room immediately, barely taking the time to say good-bye. Leia figured that he was in a hurry to speak to Wedge. Han, meanwhile, took Leia's hand to lead her out of the room.

They were interrupted by a smarmy Bothan. "Congratulations on your appointment, Madame Chief," Fey'lya said. "I'm sure you will perform _adequately_ in the position."

"She'll be more than adequate," Han growled.

Fey'lya was, as always, completely unfazed. "Yes, of course. I merely wanted to wish you well." He turned to Han with derision. "Farewell, Solo."

Fey'lya had almost left the room, when Han called out to him. "Perhaps you haven't heard. It's _General_ Solo now, Councilor."

_General?_Han was a general? But he hated the military, and having to listen to authority. What exactly had happened while she was gone?

Did he do it for her? At one time, such a thought would have made her roll her eyes and wonder just what Han was trying to prove. But now, it only made her feel warm inside.

Fey'lya turned around, also unable to hide his surprise. He raised his furry eyebrows. "General?"

Han crossed his arms over his chest. "That's right. General. I guess you fell out of the loop on that one. Too bad for you." He looked far too pleased at besting Fey'lya, and Leia had to place a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

The fur covering Fey'lya's face and arms flattened. "It seems that congratulations are in order all around, then." He walked away without saying another word.

Han glanced down at Leia and laughed at her incredulous expression. "What?"

"You...you're a general?"

Han shrugged. "Rieekan said I could be an admiral if I wanted. But I thought 'General Solo' sounded better. What do you think?"

Leia could only grin. "I think…that you should come with me to my quarters so we can celebrate our new positions."

Han winked at her. "I thought you'd never ask."

.

.

Luke left the meeting as soon as it was over. He'd wanted to talk to Wedge and Tycho right away, but couldn't deny a request of Alliance Command. In the end, he was glad he attended the meeting and was happy for Leia, but was still anxious to get caught up on what was _really_ going on in the Alliance.

Not to mention finding out about the _Chimaera_.

After a short comlink conversation, Luke strode into Rogue Squadron's briefing room. Wedge, Tycho, and Winter were sitting in the front of the room, having pulled four chairs from their normal places and positioned them in a circle. Luke made sure the door was locked before taking the empty fourth chair.

"How was the meeting?" Wedge asked.

"Leia got promoted to Chief of Staff."

Winter grinned. "That's great!"

"It really is," Luke said in agreement. "She'll do a great job."

"It's good to have you back, Luke," Tycho said. "It hasn't been the same without you."

Luke blushed. "You all survived without me just fine last time."

"This time was different," Wedge said.

"What Wedge means is, this time, Leia went with you. Her presence was sorely missed." Tycho glanced at Wedge and smiled deviously.

Luke rolled his eyes and slapped Wedge across the head.

"Hey!" Wedge protested, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

Luke shrugged. "She's my sister. And I really missed hitting people while I was gone."

They laughed, but then an awkward silence fell over the room. They all knew what they were there to discuss, but it seemed that nobody wanted to be the first one to broach the subject.

Luke's eyes darkened. He was dying to know any and all information about the _Chimaera _and its flight patterns. Had they received any messages from their spies in the Empire? Could he now, after gaining even more expertise in the Force, finally succeed in saving her? He didn't care if she was a genuine Imperial. She was still Mara.

He looked up and met Wedge's gaze. "Tell me."

The other three shared a glance. Winter nodded for Wedge to speak. Wedge nodded back and leaned over to hand Luke a datapad. "The _Chimaera_ seems to be taking very specific missions," he said. "It mainly stays inside the Core, hopping from planet to planet. It seems like her main purpose is to keep the systems in line."

"But in a much more practical manner than the Death Star," Tycho added.

Luke nodded slowly, eyes on the datapad that Wedge had provided. He quickly skimmed through a few pages of the information. "She's doing what she did as the Emperor's Hand, just on a larger scale. Rooting out traitors and delivering justice. Securing the Empire for its citizens." His hands squeezed around the datapad. "She's doing what she thinks is right."

"Winning the war without firing a weapon," Tycho said, quoting one of Mon Mothma's favorite proverbs. "That's what she's trying to do."

Winter, sitting to Luke's right, leaned over to tap at the screen a few times. "Recently, things have changed. The _Chimaera_ was at Coruscant for over a month. And for the past several weeks it's been in the Kalamith sector, with no indication of moving on any time soon."

Luke narrowed his eyes. First staying on Coruscant for so long, then finally going into the Outer Rim? Something was definitely out of place. "Why the Kalamith sector?"

"Toprawa." Winter pointed at another file on the datapad. "Wedge's friend Mirax gave us some intel about resistance growing on the planet."

"The Antarian Rangers, right."

"I guess the Empire finally decided to put a stop to it."

If it had been a planet in the Core, Luke would have understand the _Chimaera_ arriving to restore order. But Mara had stayed far away from the Rim planets and the Rebel Alliance wreaking havoc there. No matter what had happened between the two of them, Luke didn't believe that she would ever bring the fight to the Alliance. No, something else was going on. "I guess that's possible," he murmured, deep in thought. A plan began to take shape in his mind…

Wedge raised his eyebrows, recognizing the familiar tone in Luke's voice. "You have a theory, boss?"

"Maybe," he murmured again. "I dunno. I guess I still have a hard time believing that she really wants to be there."

"We all do," Tycho said softly.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. There was no use rehashing the same old arguments, or dwelling on his angst. That wouldn't make the situation any better. _Do, or do not, there is no try. _He believed in Yoda's old teaching more than ever. Now that he was back in the Alliance, he was going to put it to the test.

Luke clapped his hands together, wanting to change the subject. "All right, I'm back in charge, so you all need to let me in on what's been going on for the past several months. How much kitchen duty have you given Wes? How much bacta has Hobbie used up? Has Kasan fully corrupted Avy, or is there still a chance to save her?"

The other three broke into laughter. "All of the above," Wedge said. "And boy, am I glad that you're back."

Luke smiled at his friends. "So am I." They four of them continued on in lighthearted conversation, but Luke's thoughts dwelled on his first mission back with Rogue Squadron. He was already certain that the Force was guiding to him to the Kalamith sector.

And, as always, he would be there to listen.


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I keep forgetting to mention, in case you haven't already noticed, that I'm now posting two chapters per week, on Sunday and Wednesday. Enjoy!_ **

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

It felt good to be back with the Rogues, Luke thought as he stood at the podium in the briefing room, going through some notes on his datapad while the other Rogues slowly filed in. Returning to Dagobah had been an important step for him on his journey, and he'd grown even stronger in the Force in his time there. But he was still a flyboy at heart, and he couldn't deny that the Rogues brightened his spirits in ways that all the Jedi training in the worlds could not. He'd been back for barely a week and was already feeling optimistic about the future.

There were still challenges, of course. The Rogues were flying well below a full roster. Luke hadn't had time to fill out the empty spots on the squadron after Hoth, and Wedge hadn't wanted to step on Luke's toes while he was away. And after Mara's capture, the last thing on his mind was selecting new pilots. But even though they were still half a squadron, he wasn't worried. The Rogues had once functioned as a six-person group, and they could do so again.

Now, it was time for another mission.

"Ahem." From the front of the room, Luke cleared his throat and the conversation quickly died down.

Wes jumped to his feet and snapped a salute. "Welcome back, Commander Skywalker! Might I say that I am so glad for your healthy return, and I will do anything in my power to help you in your leadership."

Luke allowed himself a laugh. "Don't bother, Wes. Your punishments from Wedge are still in effect."

Wes groaned and sat back down. "Aw, come on!"

Sitting in the row in front of him, Avy turned around and rolled her eyes. "You know you could just behave yourself and avoid these punishments all together. You're an adult; it shouldn't be that hard for you."

Wes flashed her a brilliant smile. "Obviously you don't know me very well, my dear. Perhaps we could fix that."

Avy scowled, blushed, and turned around.

"Ignore him, Avy," Kasan said. "He never grew above the emotional age of eight."

Wes gasped in shock. "How rude! I'll have you know that I am _all_ adult. I could show you if you ever decide to reevaluate your proclivities."

"I'll reevaluate my fist in your face if you don't leave me alone!"

Wes grinned. "Feisty—just the way I like 'em."

Luke met Wedge's gaze and raised his eyebrows. Wedge shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "They're all yours again."

Luke shook his head and sighed. Merry band of reprobates, indeed, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He let them bicker for another minute before raising his voice above the chaos. "If you would all quiet down, we can discuss our next mission!"

That did the job, and within seconds everyone was silent. Luke smiled gratefully. "Thank you. We're in luck, Rogues—we get to blow stuff up."

Hobbie punched a fist in the air. "Success!"

Luke nodded. "I certainly hope it will be. Our mission is to the planet Toprawa. As you know, the planet was razed by the Empire several years ago, as punishment for their involvement in obtaining the plans to the first Death Star."

"That our fearless leader blew to pieces." Wes glanced around the room, gesturing proudly at Luke, as if nobody else was aware of his accomplishments.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Wes, but your punishments are still in effect."

"Dammit!"

Luke ignored him. "Since that time, the Empire has established several weapons factories on the planet. Now our part of the mission is simple. We will be arriving in the Toprawa system via the cruiser _Glory_." Wedge and Tycho looked suspicious at the mention of Toprawa, but did not interrupt. Luke continued on with his prepared speech. "Our main objective is to destroy several key weapons factories. That will also provide cover for the _Millennium Falcon_ to land on the planet and drop off Page's commando team, who will meet up with the Antarian Rangers and attempt to take back the planet. Once they've been dropped off, Rogue Squadron will rendezvous with the _Falcon_ and escort her back into space. The goal is to spend as little time in the system as possible. Are there any questions?"

Wes's hand shot up in the air. "Will Leia and Han be piloting the _Falcon_?"

Luke sighed. "Yes, Wes."

Wes leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "So all in all, it's just another typical mission for us Rogues."

"You could say that." It was true, of course; this mission was like dozens of other missions that Rogue Squadron had accomplished over the years. But in the back of his mind, Luke knew that mission would be different from all the others.

If everything went according to plan, it would be his last mission with the Rogues for a very long time.

Luke blew out a breath, forcing those thoughts from his mind. First, he had to get the Rogues to Toprawa. Then, he could focus on his own, private goals. "Anyway, we'll be leaving tomorrow, bright and early. General Bryl's team has set up a simulation of our factory targets, so I expect you all to be in the sim room most of the day. Are there any other questions?" To his surprise, there were none. He was glad, as that would allow him to get to the sim room quickly and avoid any awkward questions about their mission. Questions that involved Mara Jade, the _Chimaera_, and Luke's true reason for volunteering Rogue Squadron for this mission.

Luke glanced at each of his pilots in turn. He nodded curtly. "Good, then you're dismissed."

.

.

.

Later that night, Luke arrived back at his room eager to take a sanisteam, change into clean clothes, and get some much-needed sleep. His plans were thwarted when he heard a knock on his door. He reached out with the Force and sensed Leia on the other side.

So much for time by himself.

He opened the door, wearing a fake smile. "Leia. Can I help you with something?"

She also wore a fake smile. "Are you busy?"

Luke glanced down at his flightsuit, and wrinkled his nose. "Not really, but I just got back from the sims."

"That's okay, I don't mind." Leia brushed past him and took a seat at the small table in his room. She settled down and clasped her hands on top of the table.

Luke mentally groaned. He knew what that look on her face meant. She wanted to talk to him about something and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He had a pretty good idea what was on her mind, and had no desire for her to talk him out of his plan. Perhaps he shouldn't have encouraged her to learn about the Force after all.

Luke sighed, knowing that there was no dissuading her. He sat down at the table across from his sister. "Okay. What's on your mind?"

Leia cocked a brow. "I want to talk about the mission."

"Oh?" His voice was completely neutral and disinterested.

"Yes." Her voice was icy. "I know what you're doing, Luke."

Luke made sure his mental shields were firmly in place before continuing. He knew that Leia wasn't strong enough to break through them, but their sibling bond made it very easy for her to sense his emotions. And she already suspected that he had ulterior motives. "What am I doing, Leia?"

She slammed a fist on the table. "You know what, Luke Skywalker. You're going to Toprawa because the _Chimaera_ has been in the sector for several weeks. You're trying to bait her, aren't you?"

"I am going to Toprawa on an approved and sanctioned mission to aid the local resistance and destroy Imperial controlled weapons factories," he countered steadily. He would not—_could _not—let her dissuade him from his plans. He had to do this.

Leia's eyes flashed in impatience. "Don't lie to me, Luke. I'm your sister, and I'm going on this mission, too. Show me some respect."

Luke glanced down at the table, but didn't respond. Leia was right—she deserved the truth. But she was Chief of Staff now, and he didn't want to create a conflict of interest. It wasn't fair for her.

Sensing his thoughts, her expression softened and she placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I appreciate your concern, Luke, but I'm loyal to you above all. I know you're the one who suggested this mission to General Bryl, and I want to know what your plan is."

"I did suggest it, and Alliance Command approved of it. I wouldn't be going otherwise."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Luke insisted. "I learned my lesson from before."

Leia said nothing, merely raised one skeptical eyebrow.

"Alliance Command knows the risks of this mission, as do I, yet they still approved it. Obviously they think that gaining control of Toprawa is just as important as I do."

"Of course it's important. We all agree on that. But I know it's not the real reason you're going. Not with the _Chimaera _there."

Luke stared at her, unblinking. He did indeed have a very different goal for this mission than the rest of the group. But it was his burden to carry, and nobody else's. He had sworn to himself that he would save Mara, and he would never let go of that promise. Now, the Force had finally shown him the way. "I know what I'm doing, Leia," was all he said.

Leia sighed. "Look, Luke—she was my friend, too. We grew really close while you were away. We talked about you a lot. We both missed you terribly, and we drew comfort in each other. I felt horrible when Vader took her. I wanted to help you find her…." She trailed off, tracing patterns on the table with her fingers. Luke felt her inner turmoil and reached out to clasp her hand. Leia accepted it gratefully, and Luke could tell that she was relieved he hadn't lashed out at her or said that she couldn't possibly know how he felt. She was right, after all. He wasn't the only person who had lost Mara.

But he was the only person who could get her back.

It was no use lying to her anymore. "I'm sorry, Leia. But I have to listen to the Force."

Leia used her free hand to wipe away a stray tear. "I know that nothing I say will change your mind, but promise me one thing, okay?"

Oh, she really knew how to make him feel horrible. "Anything."

She looked back up at him with pleading eyes. "Promise me that you won't get hurt."

"I promise," he said automatically. But they both knew that his words meant nothing, because that promise had already been broken long ago.

.

.

.

.

.

The _Chimaera_ floated in dead space in the middle of the Kalamith sector. After several weeks of planet-hopping, Mara had ordered the _Chimaera_ to drop out of hyperspace just outside the Toprawa system.

Pellaeon, who had long since gotten used to her odd hunches, had raised one eyebrow. "Why there, ma'am?" he had asked.

Nobody else would dare ask her a question like that, for fear of retribution, but not Pellaeon. Normally, she would fill him in on her plans, but not this time. All she said was, "We're waiting."

"Ah." And that was the extent of their exchange.

The Force was blistering in the air, a feeling of expectation hanging like a fog around her. She closed her eyes, and let herself fall into the Force. As always, she heard the seductive call in the Dark Side, but would not answer. She didn't need it anymore.

Pellaeon stood next to her, reading reports on his datapad. Mara stared out the viewport into empty space, still waiting. "Captain?" she asked suddenly. Her voice was whisper-soft, and at first she wondered if she had even spoken out loud. But then Pellaeon turned to her with an inquisitive expression.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Are we doing the right thing?"

He tilted his head in curiosity. "I'm not sure what you mean, ma'am. Actually, I'm not entirely sure what we're doing out here in the first place, so I don't think that I'm equipped to answer your question."

Mara smiled, and it felt odd on her face. It was such an uncommon expression for her to wear nowadays. "I meant in general, captain. This ship. Traveling around the Core. Is this right? Are _we_ right?"

Pellaeon stared at her for a moment. She wondered if his other superior officers had often asked such philosophical questions. But then he shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his work. "I wouldn't be serving you if I didn't think so, ma'am."

Mara snorted. "You're serving me because I wanted you to, captain. I ordered your transfer to this ship."

"That doesn't change the fact that I believe we are making a difference in the Empire." Of course he did. Pellaeon was as loyal an Imperial officer as they come, and he supported Mara implicitly. She knew he had suspicions about her past, but those never seemed to bother him. He merely followed her orders, and took pride in his work.

Mara remembered a time when she had done the same. She couldn't even remember what that felt like now.

"We don't have a choice, captain," she said. "We all do as we're told. And if we don't like it, we still do it anyway."

Pellaeon looked back at her, but did not answer. It was clear he did not know how to respond to her comment.

Suddenly embarrassed for putting him on the spot like that, Mara turned around and headed down the command walkway. She didn't have time for such nonsense anyway. She had a job to do.

She stopped behind the communications station. Barely one minute later, the officer stationed there began to worriedly press buttons and flip switches. Mara waited for him to turn to her, and when he did, his report was exactly as she expected. "We're receiving a distress signal from Toprawa, ma'am. They're being attacked."

Mara took a deep breath. "Helm, bring us to lightspeed immediately. Captain, put all squadrons on alert. And prepare a TIE for me."

With that she spun around, leaving the officers behind. As she exited the bridge, Pellaeon drew alongside her, a worried crease marring his forehead. "You're going into battle, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"No."

"Ah."

Mara ignored him and stepped inside the lift that would take her to the closest hangar. Pellaeon stepped inside with her, and she jabbed the button to keep the doors open. "You have a battle to coordinate, captain."

She could sense a spike of concern from the man who had grown to be her confidante. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I must protest your involvement in this battle. We have no indication of the number of Rebel forces involved. It could be an ambush."

"Of course it could be, but it's not. I have a mission to attend to on my own, which requires me to fly, so please step out of the lift and get back to the bridge."

Pellaeon didn't move. She hadn't revealed to him why they'd stayed in the sector so long. Pellaeon had only asked Mara's intentions once, and her sharp retort had told him all he needed to know.

If he had looked harder, he might have seen the pain that cut deep into her eyes whenever anyone mentioned the planet's name. Dantooine, Hoth, Bespin…and now Toprawa.

Mara sighed and met his gaze. "That's an order, captain," she said, her voice resigned.

Reluctantly, Pellaeon nodded and stepped out of the lift. "As you wish, ma'am."

She nearly felt guilty as she watched him recede down the hallway. But then the lift doors closed and she forced herself to pay attention to the mission ahead of her.

_Yes, my child. You will kill Luke Skywalker._

As always, Mara had come up with the perfect plan. Toprawa was located in the Outer Rim Territories, where the Rebellion thrived. The planet had an active resistance organization that had caused trouble for the Empire since its formation. It was also the site of many Imperial-controlled weapons factories.

Not to mention that the Empire had razed the planet after the locals' involvement in acquiring the technical readouts to the first Death Star. At the time, Mara had believed that the punishment was a necessary action, to keep the resistance forces from injuring civilians and to provide an example to other planets.

How naive she'd been.

The _Chimaera_ was rarely seen outside the Core, and its presence near Toprawa would certainly raise interest in the Rebellion and other neutral parties. It was the perfect place for a Rebel mission, and Skywalker wouldn't be able to resist coming once he'd heard how long the _Chimaera_ had been in the sector.

Pellaeon was right; it was an ambush. But this one was set for just one person.

Once in the hangar, she changed out of her dress uniform into her flightsuit. She reattached her weapons belt, making sure her blaster was fully charged, and climbed into the TIE fighter. Everything was settled. The only thing left to do was wait.

Wait, and think.

Palpatine wanted Skywalker dead, to sever Mara's last connection to her life in the Alliance and her freedom. She knew that killing Skywalker wasn't for her, but for him. It was one less threat to the Empire and his control over the galaxy. Mara had said it once, and still believed it. Skywalker was the only one who could possibly destroy Palpatine.

But she no longer cared about all that. She didn't care that she was doing exactly what Palpatine wanted. Skywalker had left her. He had never really loved her at all. She was back serving the Emperor because of him.

If only for that, he deserved to die.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

.

.

The _Glory_ burst out of hyperspace practically on top of the planet Toprawa. Less than thirty seconds later, twelve X-wings and a YT freighter dropped out of the main hangar bay and fanned outward into formation. The _Millennium Falcon_ took the lead, with Rogue Squadron forming a defensive screen around the Corellian ship. The _Glory_ would remain in orbit, ready to fight against any Imperial ships that arrived.

"Stay sharp, Rogues," Luke told his pilots. "Toprawa control is on the alert. Lock S-foils in attack positions." The other eleven ships did so, and then the _Falcon_ dove into the atmosphere, heading straight toward the first of several factories they'd be destroying.

They faced little resistance at first, mainly ground-to-air missiles that were easily evaded. Then the local Imperial forces must have scrambled their pilots. Luke captured one of the enemy ships in his sites, then red laserfire erupted from his X-wing. It tore the enemy ship into pieces. Luke didn't even take a breath before moving on to the next target. Soon every opposing ship had been eliminated, and the Rebels approached the first factory without resistance. Between the _Falcon_'s concussion missiles and the X-wings' proton torpedoes, it did not take long until all but two of their targets were destroyed.

Suddenly, Luke heard a monotone voice from the comm. _"_Millennium Falcon, _this is the_ Glory. _The Star Destroyer_ Chimaera _has just dropped from hyperspace. We are engaging now."_ Translation: hurry up and let's get out of here.

_"We copy,"_ Han said. _"Kid, we've made contact with the Rangers. We're breaking off to drop off Page's group." _The rendezvous point was nearby, under the cover of forest.

"Acknowledged. Rogues, stay in the designated formation." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. This was the moment he'd been waiting for—the moment he'd been planning for. Now was the moment of truth. Could he really do this?

He closed his eyes and thought of Mara. Then he opened a private channel to Wedge's X-wing. "Wedge, I need you to lead for the remainder of the mission."

Wedge paused, and Luke could almost hear the thoughts running through his friend's mind. _"What's up, boss?"_

"Nothing. Just follow the plan, do you copy?" Luke didn't give Wedge another chance to protest. The _Chimaera_ was here, just as Luke hoped. He'd waited a year for this moment—when he could apologize. When he could explain himself. When he could start to fix things.

He had no choice but to go to her. He could only hope that she would listen.

With determination, Luke shut off his comm and pulled back on his flightstick. The X-wing veered around in a tight curve. He climbed high into the atmosphere, keeping an eye on his instruments. Soon, he saw several TIEs on his scope. Twelve ships broke off and headed toward the other Rogues. But one ship stayed on a straight course, heading directly toward him.

It hit him like a bolt of lightning. "Mara," he whispered to himself. She was here.

And green laserfire rained down from her TIE fighter, on a collision course with this X-wing.

He swore and pushed the stick forward, diving down underneath her TIE. It overshot him, but she was on him again in an instant.

.

.

Mara pursued her prey relentlessly, failing to give up even though Skywalker was the much better pilot by far. None of their old sim scores or kill records mattered anymore. Nothing did. Now it was just her and Luke, her determination against his, and there was no way that she would lose this battle.

She kept her TIE practically on top of his X-wing, not wanting to give him a moment to think. She wanted him to act on instinct, to shoot back at her, to give her the fight that she wanted. But he didn't. He evaded her laserfire and jinked and juked out of her crosshairs, but he would not pull around behind her, would not send fire back to her. She growled to herself, unwilling to accept such naïve generosity. Skywalker would learn his lesson today, one that would be his last.

Her TIE shook as she pushed the throttle as far as it would go. She hated flying TIEs, always had, but today she had no other choice. She bit back a curse, wishing that this dogfight had taken place in open space instead of above the surface of Toprawa. X-wings handled much better in atmosphere and Skywalker used that to his full advantage, never once coming close to getting hit. It didn't matter how fast she maneuvered or how much laserfire she rained down. She wasn't going to bring him down this way.

That was okay. There was more than one way to end this.

She dove for the ground, feigning a loss of control. Skywalker followed, his weapons still quiet. At the last second, she pulled up on the flightstick, coming to a hard but safe landing near the edge of the forest. The X-wing overshot her by about 50 meters and plunged into the trees.

She pulled off her harness and popped the canopy, not bothering to check her instruments to ensure that he'd survived. She threw up all her mental shields, and waited.

.

.

The X-wing slid to a stop among Toprawa's large trees. It was banged up, but still flyable. Even so, Luke tugged off his restraints and opened the canopy. Artoo trilled in protest, but Luke ignored him. Mara had crashed, and he had to make sure that she was okay.

He moved slowly and quietly through the forest, reaching out with the Force to try to find Mara's essence. She was alive, he could tell, but would she stay that way?

He spotted the TIE as soon as he reached the edge of the forest, and couldn't resist breaking into a sprint. After a few seconds he reached the ship. He leapt up to peer into the canopy…but it was empty. He immediately dropped down, glancing around for signs of blood or a struggle. There was nothing of the sort.

What had happened? Where had she gone?

Branches crackled behind him. Luke's hand dropped to his lightsaber but he refrained from removing it from his belt. Instead he remained completely still, preventing his body from tensing even the slightest bit. He reached out into the Force and it filled his body with strength, both mental and physical.

He would need it.

Behind him, a low chuckle filled the air. It was a voice he'd been longing to hear for so long. He whipped around. Mara stood there, red lightsaber ignited by her side, looking as beautiful as ever. She tilted her head and her lips curled into a menacing sneer.

"Hello, Skywalker. We meet again at last."

.

.

Mara's hand clutched her lightsaber so hard that it began to throb in pain, but she didn't care. The moment she'd been waiting for—the moment she'd been dreading—was finally upon her. She barely took notice that she was shaking, saber trembling before him as he stood stock still, staring straight into her eyes. Most men would cower before her blade, and beg for mercy. But not Skywalker. His blue eyes remained locked on hers, filled with pain and anguish and, to no surprise, longing.

He had missed her, the fool.

Incensed, she stalked toward him and grabbed his flightsuit with her free hand, threatening to cut off air to his throat. Still he did not flinch, and she hated him all the more. "Where're your friends?" she hissed, wanting to get a rise out of him.

It didn't work. His throat convulsed as he worked to get out a response. He managed one word. "Around."

Mara snorted, amused at his obvious concern for the merry band of Rogues flying around Toprawa. "Don't worry. I have no use for them now. You, on the other hand…" She trailed off and held her blade close to his skin, so that he could feel the heat of it. "I'm going to kill you."

He finally looked away and blinked at her red blade, as if he was noticing it for the first time. Then he looked back up at her, and did something she didn't expect—he moved closer. "Are you really?"

It was a simple question, but it staggered her to the core. Her hand loosened its grip on his flightsuit, just slightly, but Skywalker didn't try to get away. He just stood there, watching her.

A familiar feeling settled over her and she mentally shook herself, dropping her hand to grab him by the arm and hold him in a vice grip. "Whatever you're doing, stop it right now. It won't work. Not anymore."

He shook his head. "I'm not doing anything. I swear."

She hissed. "Liar. Save your Jedi magic for somebody who cares."

He took a deep breath. "Mara, look, please, just listen to me—"

She whirled on him, the back of her hand striking hard against his face. He staggered backward, hand coming up to his cheek on instinct. A sharp gasp hissed out from between gritted teeth but he composed himself quickly, that damned Jedi fortitude no doubt. He took a step back, putting a good distance between them. She let him, knowing that he wouldn't try to run away from her. Not again.

Her lightsaber pointed directly at his throat. "Don't you _dare_ call me by that name. You have no right." Her words were full of venom and he flinched at them, but not in fear. His eyes were watery, glassy, and she could sense his anguish through the Force. At one time, she might have felt empathy for him, and wrapped her arms around him in a fervent embrace, wanting to make everything better. She'd been a fool then, believing that such a thing as love could exist. She should have remembered Palpatine's lessons—that there was no such thing as love; that people would turn on you at the first opportunity; that you could only trust yourself.

Luke struggled to maintain his composure, but it was a losing battle. He'd missed her so much, his body ached to hold her, and yet she radiated so much hatred and anger it was like she was a completely different person. He started to have doubts about his plan. Perhaps she did not desire to be saved, or rescued—especially not by him.

But he would still try.

In the distance, he saw the _Millennium Falcon _rise into the air. He had to move quickly before they came looking for him. Surely Wedge had noticed his X-wing go to ground. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he stepped forward, keeping his hands far away from his lightsaber. She furrowed her brow but didn't move against him.

"Please," he said, "just let me say one thing first."

He half expected her to laugh and kill him where he stood, but she didn't. She remained silent, so he took that as a sign to keep talking. "I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for you to _be_ hurt. I just…I did what I thought was right…and every day I wish I'd made a different choice. I wish it'd been me." He closed his eyes, allowing the pain he'd lived with for the past year to wash over him, numbing him. He couldn't look at her anymore, at the blame and hatred that lay within her hard green eyes.

"Right," Mara repeated, her voice blank and emotionless. "You did what you thought was right. You saved your soul, not caring at all what happened to mine. Or was it that you knew mine was already tainted, so you figured it didn't matter?"

"No!" He reached for her on instinct, but managed to stop himself from grabbing her at the last moment. "That's not…" He couldn't finish his words, didn't know what else to say. Saying that the Force had guided his actions on Bespin would only anger her even more. Instead, he said the one thing he'd been longing to say for so long: "I'm so sorry."

.

.

She remained impassive through his pleas. She had never been so heartless as to not allow a victim his final words, even Skywalker. As much as she wanted to stab her lightsaber clear through his heart, she'd let him say what he felt he needed to say. She knew that nothing he said to her would change what she was about to do.

But something deep inside her snapped at his final words, and she grabbed him again with both hands. Her saber was discarded in the flurry of movement; she didn't want to kill him before she'd said what _she_needed to say.

His eyes widened. Mara glared at him, panting in anger. "_You_ are sorry?" Her words were barely a whisper, yet they echoed across the edge of the forest, almost foreign to her ears, as if someone else was speaking. "_You're _sorry? You have no right to be sorry, Luke! No right at all!"

He swallowed hard. "I know, Mara, please listen—"

"No!" She smacked him again. "Shut up! You've had your say, now you listen to me!" She realized belatedly that she was shouting, but she didn't care. Her anger was bubbling up inside and she had to let go. "Do you have any idea what my life has been like for the past fourteen months? Any idea whatsoever? I've been in hell—pure, absolute, hell! Everything I know that's wrong about the Empire, every misgiving I have—it's all still there. The Mara you knew? She's still there, but I can't do anything about it. I can't let her out. You know why?" Her hand tightened around his throat, brushing against his bare skin. "Because _you _left me there. You left me to rot in Palpatine's clutches. I thought you'd come after me. I told him you would. He laughed at me." Her hands dropped and she had to stop herself from hugging her chest, a sign of weakness. Her voice grew deadly quiet. "He was right. You never came."

"I know." His voice was also a whisper, one that she remembered from so many intimate moments spent together, from so many promises. "And I hate myself for it."

"You hate yourself?" She laughed. "Trust me, you have no idea what hatred is."

"You'd be surprised."

They stared at each other in stalemate. Finally, Mara called her lightsaber back to her hand. The _snap-hiss _reverberated up her arm, tingling against her skin. "I have to kill you."

He didn't blink. "Go ahead. Just…" He paused, as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He merely nodded and closed his eyes, an odd sense of peace settling over him. Usually her victims panicked when they knew what was about to happen.

Not him. Not Skywalker.

He'd always been different.

Lips curled into a sneer, she drew back her saber…  
>.<p>

.

"_So this Skywalker guy, besides blowing up the Death Star, what's so special about him?"_

_"There's something between us. I felt it on Dantooine. You can help me…I can help you…please..."_

_"I can't leave you alone, Mara. It's not who I am."_

_"What I feel for you is so strong…I know I'm meant to be with you…I don't want to make any more mistakes."_

_"Well now I know for sure that something's wrong, 'cause you called me Skywalker."_

_"Our mission to Cardooine a few months back. Winter told me I could find some fijisi wood there."_

_"I love you." "I know you do."_

_"Don't do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you."_

_"I love you, Mara. I want to be with you forever. Marry me. Please."_

_"I'll wait for you forever, Mara."_

.

.

.  
>Nothing happened.<p>

Luke counted to five before he let his eyes open. Mara was still in front of him, staring down at her blade with an odd expression. She started shaking, nearly convulsing, but she quickly composed herself. She threw the saber away and hugged her arms across her chest. He couldn't resist anymore and ran forward, pulling her into an embrace and squeezing her tightly. She tensed but didn't push him away.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him. He'd been right after all.

Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks—from anger or sadness, he didn't know. He used one finger to wipe them away. She stiffened as if realizing what exactly he was doing, and pulled away from him.

But he held on to her hand, not willing to let her go. He had no idea what had just happened, but he wouldn't leave her this time. "Come with me, Mara. Please."

"Come with you?" She glanced down at their hands. Her eyes flashed. "Sure, so your Alliance can throw me in a cell and prosecute me for war crimes? No thanks, Skywalker."

"They'll understand, Mara. Please!"

"Then why did you never come after me?" She shook her head sadly. "I know better. They wouldn't let you."

"We can go somewhere else. We'll go wherever you want, far away from the Empire, and the Alliance. Just, please Mara. You don't have to go back there. Come with me."

"Why? So you can _save me_?" She spat the words. "I don't need to be saved."

He held up his arms in supplication. "I didn't say you did—"

He could say no more as her fist came flying toward him and connected firmly with his face.

.

.

Mara stared in disbelief at Luke's unconscious form. She'd disobeyed a direct order. From Palpatine.

In the past year, she had never once disobeyed him. Not once. Sure, she'd spoken her mind and protested against certain plans, but in the end she always did his bidding. She believed it impossible to defy him, thanks to her time in the _Lusankya_.

That fear had always hovered over her like a fog—that if she ever tried to escape the Empire, something would flip in her mind. That she would pursue her old friends and kill them without a second thought. That she'd send information to the Empire without realizing what she was doing, working as a shadow agent.

Yet she'd just disobeyed her master. She could defy him after all. So what in the galaxy would she do now?

She called her lightsaber to her hand. There was only one thing she could think of to do, only one person in the galaxy who could give her the information she wanted.

She turned around and walked back to her ship.

.

.

"Luke? Luke! Luke, can you hear me?"

Luke roused slowly, vaguely aware of a warm hand slapping his face. His eyes blinked open, and images began to coalesce in front of him. He was lying near the edge of the forest. A fire raged in the distance from one of the factories they'd destroyed.

And his face hurt like hell.

Han was leaning over him. He breathed a sigh of relief when Luke opened his eyes. "Kid! Are you all right? Can you move?" He turned to shout over his shoulder, "He's awake! Get ready to take off, Chewie!"

Luke tried to push himself up. The _Falcon _was on the ground only a few meters away, its ramp lowered.

"Yeah." Luke groaned as Han helped him to his feet. He placed a hand to his face. "How bad is it?"

Han grimaced. "Pretty bad. What the hell happened, Luke? We saw your X-wing go down but you weren't answering your comlink. We followed your homing beacon here…" He trailed off, suspicion shining in his eyes, but he didn't continue his line of thought.

Guilt flowed through Luke's veins, and he clapped Han's back. "TIE shot me down," he lied. "I left the ship to pursue."

As soon as he finished his words, he glanced around, looking for the familiar shape of a TIE fighter, but the only ship he could see was the _Falcon_. He stretched out into the Force, but there was nothing.

Luke lifted his eyes to the heavens and smiled. "She couldn't do it."

"Huh?"

Luke shook his head and set off in a trot toward his X-wing in the forest. "Nothing. Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure you're okay to fly?"

"I'm fine," Luke said. Thankfully Han didn't protest further, and soon they were off the ground and climbing into Toprawa's atmosphere. They met no resistance, the _Chimaera_ having already retreated into hyperspace. Her doing, no doubt.

As he docked with the _Glory_and reunited with the other Rogues, Luke could only think of one thing—she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him. She had defied a direct order from Palpatine, and that meant only one thing.

Mara was still there, buried deep inside Lady Jade, the Emperor's Hand.

A warm feeling settled into the pit of his stomach and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they would meet each other again soon. He'd make sure of it. And when that happened, he would do everything in his power to bring Mara back.

It was the least he could do.

.

.

Mara entered the bridge, not bothering to acknowledge the officers who glanced up upon her arrival. She strode toward Pellaeon, standing at the command station at the back of the bridge, and stepped to his side. "Casualties?" she asked without preamble.

"Six TIEs." He handed her a datapad. "No fatalities. The injured were picked up by Toprawa control. The rest of the fighters retreated safely upon your command."

"Very good." She looked down at the information. Their mission to defend Toprawa had failed, and several of her men had been injured. But other matters preoccupied her at the moment. "Set the quickest course for Imperial Center. Do not alert the Emperor to our arrival."

"Yes, ma'am." Pellaeon studied her, then spoke again. "And your personal mission? Was it successful?"

Mara looked up at him. She placed the datapad back in his hands, carefully considering her words. "It was...enlightening." Then she left the bridge.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

.

.

Mara's fingers flew over the keyboard, selecting keystrokes to call up the patient records from the _Lusankya _prison. Page after page of data illuminated on Ysanne Isard's personal computer screen, but Mara still could not find the information she sought. Frustrated, she pushed back an errant strand of red hair and leaned back in the plush office chair. None of her bypass codes were working and she hadn't been able to hack herself into the records system. She was running out of time, but she refused to leave until she found what she wanted.

Upon arriving at Coruscant, she'd flown her fighter directly from the _Chimaera_ to the _Lusankya_, located kilometers away from the Imperial Palace and buried deep beneath the planet's surface. As requested, Pellaeon had not broadcasted their presence in orbit and she'd entered the atmosphere without first contacting the Emperor. It was a huge breach of etiquette on her part, but she was long past caring. The Lusankya's guards hadn't questioned Lady Jade when she arrived at the prison and she'd gained entrance to the director's office without so much as a second glance.

Gritting her teeth, Mara tried another tactic on the computer system. But she quickly stopped typing, having sensed Isard approaching the office at a fast rate. Obviously she'd been tipped off to Mara's presence. Mara first considered trying to hide or leave the office without being seen, but she pushed aside those thoughts. It was time to use her position as Lady Jade to her advantage.

So she leaned back in the chair and waited for Isard's arrival.

The older woman practically stormed into the office, eyes narrowing as she took in Mara sitting in her chair. She was clad in her traditional red Imperial uniform, hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She even _looked _crazy, Mara mused as she took a moment to regard the intelligence director. With mismatched eyes and white streaks in her hair, Isard resembled an evil witch from a children's story.

When Mara was a child she had looked up to Isard, as one of the only women of power in the Palace. But it didn't take long for Mara to realize that Isard was insane and looked out for only one person—herself. To save her reputation, she'd even gone so far as to accuse her own father of treason, leading to his execution.

No; Isard was not the type of woman Mara aspired to be like. Not anymore.

Isard's eyes locked onto Mara's. "I was informed that I had a visitor in my office. Welcome, Lady Jade. I would suggest that you make yourself more comfortable, but I see you've already done so."

Mara rolled her eyes, in no mood for false pleasantries. "I'm actually glad you're here, Madam Director. You can help me find the files I've been looking for."

The door shut behind Isard. She moved toward the desk, covering a smirk. "I was wondering when you'd finally come around to search for your records. I'm sorry to inform you that you won't find anything there." She nodded her head toward the computer terminal. "The Emperor wouldn't want such prized information to be available so freely."

Mara smiled tightly. "Of course not." She leaned forward, clasping her hands on the desk. "Tell me about Zurel Darillian."

Isard was not fazed by Mara's demand. "What about him?"

"Don't act innocent with me. We both know exactly what I'm talking about."

Isard let out a heavy sigh and took a seat on one of the room's plush chairs. "I know that he was promoted to captain, right before his untimely death." She regarded Mara plainly. "It's funny, it was as if he dropped dead by some unknown…force."

"You might say that," Mara replied softly. "He told me that, a little over two and a half years ago, he'd been passing along information to you, that led to a confrontation with Rogue Squadron. What were his orders?"

"His orders?" Isard's hand moved to the blaster on her belt, but she was wise enough not to try something foolish. "I thought you would have figured this out on your own. You see, his orders were to keep watch over you."

"Watch me?" Mara could feel her brow furrow as she tried to process this new information. "Why would he have to watch me?"

"Because Palpatine ordered it."

"Palpatine?" Mara's throat suddenly turned very dry. That didn't make any sense. Why would Palpatine order someone to watch over her? It certainly hadn't been for protection.

She had tried so hard to forget that time in her life, but now it was so clear in her mind. Admitting to Palpatine her misgivings about Alderaan. Being ordered to go undercover in the fleet. Realizing that the Empire she'd served was not magnanimous and benevolent after all. Staying with the Alliance, and giving herself the first true chance at happiness in her life.

"It was a set-up," Mara whispered.

"You can't possibly be surprised." Isard was practically gloating. "He could sense your shifting allegiance. And you confirmed his suspicions afterwards, did you not?"

"I…" Mara tried to work her throat but she found that she couldn't speak. She'd always assumed that Vader had gotten his information from Darillian, as a way to find Skywalker. But instead it had been Palpatine, wanting to recapture her and using Vader's desire for Skywalker as a means of doing so. Isard was right; she really shouldn't be surprised. It was _always_Palpatine.

And why did it hurt so damn bad? She didn't care about Palpatine anymore. She knew that her entire life as the Emperor's Hand had been a sham. She knew that her life as Lady Jade was merely a prison designed to keep her in the Empire. And yet, the knowledge that Palpatine had mistrusted her even then, that he had ordered a mere TIE fighter pilot to keep watch over her…

She felt like she was going to be sick, and that made her feel even worse.

Isard sighed. "It's not easy, is it? To learn that you aren't so special after all?"

Mara's hand clenched into a fist. Slowly, she rose from the chair, walking around the desk to stare down at Isard. The other woman did not falter as Mara stared deep into her eyes. "I want to know what you did to me."

Isard's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Do you really?"

Mara nodded, completely sure. "I want to know."

Isard nodded in return. She stood, and after a few moments produced a datachip from a hidden cabinet in the office wall. She slid the chip inside of a datapad, which she then placed in Mara's hands, grinning the entire time.

Mara hesitated, afraid of what she'd see on the datapad, but curiosity got the best of her and she looked down. It was her file from her time on the _Lusankya_.

It was blank.

Mara blinked, staring at the datapad for long seconds, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. Her hand came to rest on Isard's desk, or else she would have collapsed right to the floor. "What is this?" she bit out.

Seeing her confusion, Isard gave another insipid smile. "It is your file, Lady Jade."

"It's blank!"

"Exactly. That was another order from the Emperor, you see. He didn't want my brainwashing techniques to interfere with your Force abilities and other skills."

"You mean...I wasn't brainwashed?"

Isard shrugged, disinterested. "Draw your own conclusions, _Lady Jade. _You're smart enough."

Mara's mind reeled. _That_was why she'd been able to disobey Palpatine on Toprawa, why she'd been able to speak out against him since her return—because she could do whatever she wanted! It made perfect sense...

But that also meant that she'd been staying in the Empire completely of her own accord. She could have run away the moment she stepped out of her cell, the moment Palpatine gave her command of the _Chimaera_. She could have plotted the first jump back to the Alliance, back to the life she'd lived and loved. But she hadn't, because she was certain that her mind had been altered during her stay on the prison. It was just one more of Palpatine's twisted lies.

"You understand, don't you?" Isard asked. "You're here completely of your own volition. This is your rightful place, after all."

Mara knew that she shouldn't give in to her anger, that it was exactly what _he _wanted, but she couldn't help it. She snapped.

Her lightsaber was in her hand in a moment, the _snap-hiss_echoing throughout the office. Isard's eyes widened and she didn't even bother brandishing her blaster before whipping around, rushing to the door, and slamming the activation panel. Mara let Isard leave, even though she could have used the Force to lock the door.

After about five seconds, Mara pursued her prey. Isard tore down the empty corridors, heading for the entrance that led back to the Imperial Palace. Mara followed at a quick pace, not bothering to break into a run. Isard would not be able to get away. Her lightsaber thrummed in her hand, the steady _hum _keeping her calm even though her mind was anything but.

For some reason, her mind kept flicking back to Hoth, and those all-too-sparse training sessions with Skywalker. She had taught him that he had to be calm and focused when feeling the Force, and not to give in to his emotions. Mara was doing exactly the opposite now, but she didn't care. She was too far gone to care. She wanted vengeance against the woman who'd ensured she stayed in the Empire, and she was going to get it.

Isard arrived at the turbolift and pressed in a series of numbers. Mara used her lightsaber to disable the corridor's holocams and then grabbed Isard in a Force grip, throwing her against the wall before the doors could open. Isard let out a grunt and she scrambled at the wall, but Mara would not relinquish her hold. Isard had no choice but to stay completely still, unable to even draw her blaster, as Mara stalked forward. The two women locked gazes, anger blazing between them.

Isard was shaking. "You won't get away with this. He will know what you have done!"

Mara tilted her head. "Funny. I would have thought that you, of all people, would be able to understand the concept of falsifying evidence."

Isard started to panic, but she still shook her head. "No…he won't believe you."

"You think you hold special privilege? Because you are his whore?" Mara clucked her tongue. "I thought that you were much more intelligent than that, especially after what he did to me."

"They'll find out the truth, and then Palpatine will come for you!"

Mara snorted in derision. "He already did, remember? And then he placed me in _your_prison."

Isard set her jaw. "So that's what this is all about. Revenge?"

"It's all I have, Ysanne. He's taken everything else. Surely you can understand."

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of Jedi!"

Mara shrugged her shoulders and loosened her Force grip. Isard instantly realized what had happened and whipped around to jab at the turbolift keypad. She managed to get the doors open—

But before she could step inside, Isard had already fallen to a heap on the floor.

Mara stepped forward, her blaster not even shaking in her hand. She blew out a harsh breath as she used her boot to turn the other woman over. She shook her head, a look of sadness crossing her face. "No, Ysanne," she said softly. "I'm no Jedi."

With one last look, Mara stepped into the turbolift and pressed the button that would take her to the Palace.

.

.

Luke had asked Wedge to meet him in the pilot's lounge, and to bring Tycho along. He'd been distant since their return from Toprawa, and wouldn't talk about what had happened when he'd gone to ground. The other Rogues had eventually given up questioning him, although Tycho and Wedge continued to give him suspicious glances whenever the mission was mentioned.

The mission to Toprawa had given him a lot to think about. From the moment he'd learned that the _Chimaera _was in the sector, the Force had guided him to confront her. He'd planned to make sure the mission was completed, and then leave the Rogues behind. He was going to turn himself over to Mara, to leave himself to her whims.

Technically, that was exactly what had happened on the planet, although in an entirely different manner than Luke had predicted. Instead of going to Mara, she had come to him. He shook his head just thinking about it—he should have figured she would do such a thing. She'd always managed to throw him for a loop.

So he stood still while she threatened him with her lightsaber—a blood red lightsaber, one of Palpatine's construction, no doubt—and in the end, she hadn't been able to kill him. This time, she'd been the one to leave him, which left them in the same place they were before.

Or were they?

Luke was the first to arrive in the pilot's lounge. It was empty, everyone else going about their daily duties or taking in some time in the simulators. Luke helped himself to a cup of caf before sitting down, rehearsing his prepared speech in his mind. He knew that this was the right thing to do. It was a long time in coming, from the first time he had left the Alliance for Dagobah.

Not long after, Wedge and Tycho arrived. The three pilots exchanged greetings and settled down. Luke turned to Wedge with a rueful smile. "So, Wedge. Any idea why I asked you two here?"

"If it's to help you get a date with Mon Mothma, I told you already—she's just not interested. I'm sorry, Luke. Now, Admiral Ackbar, on the other hand…"

Luke laughed. It happened so rarely of late, but he could always count on Wedge or Han or Leia to lighten his mood. He pointed his finger at Wedge's chest. "That—that's exactly why I've decided to leave you in charge, Wedge."

"Why, because I pick on you mercilessly—wait, what?"

Luke smiled at Wedge's befuddled expression. "No, because you know exactly what I need," he said. "More than that, you know what's good for the squadron." He paused. "That's why I need you to take over. For good."

Wedge narrowed his eyes. Both him and Tycho looked surprised, but not terribly so. "More Jedi training?" Wedge asked.

Luke shook his head. "No. I'm staying in the Alliance."

"Then why…" Wedge trailed off as the full implication of Luke's request hit him. "Are you leaving Starfighter Command?" His tone was incredulous. Luke didn't blame him; after all, flying had been Luke's first love. Without his leadership, the Rogues would never have gotten off the ground.

But Wedge had also proven himself as a competent leader, and it was time for Luke to move on. "The Force is telling me that this is the right thing to do," he said. "I need to concentrate on being a Jedi and help Leia finish her training. I can't do that and lead the Rogues at the same time. I'm splitting my focus, and I don't want to be responsible for getting anyone hurt. Or killed."

"But you're Rogue Leader," Wedge insisted. "You started this merry bunch of reprobates—your words, I might add. You can't just leave."

"I can, and I already have," Luke pointed out. "I was gone for six months and the squadron went on fine without me. Same with my recent leave of absence." He paused, biting his lip. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened on Toprawa. I let my feelings influence my actions and I could have gotten us all killed. I can't let that happen ever again." His eyes turned downcast, and his voice grew small. "It's not the Jedi way."

"Luke, you can't let one mission change your mind like this. It was a fluke—a mistake. That's all!"

Luke shook his head insistently. "It wasn't, Wedge. It was a sign that it's time for me to move on. There're other things I need to do in the Alliance." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

"Well, what if I refuse this appointment? Then what?"

Luke smiled. "Then I'm still in charge and I'll write you up for insubordination. How does a year of kitchen duty sound to you?"

"That's blackmail and you know it."

Luke's smile grew even bigger. "Exactly. Put that in your pocket for future reference when dealing with Wes."

It took a moment, but Wedge finally cracked a smile. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing, boss?"

"Absolutely. Now stand up." Wedge did so, scrambling quickly to his feet. From behind his back, Luke produced a new rank pip, which he placed on Wedge's flight suit. "Congratulations, Commander Antilles. May your reign be long and prosperous."

Wedge glanced down at his new rank insignia, a mixture of sadness and pride dancing across his features. Then he snapped a salute before holding out a hand to his former commanding officer. "Thank you, Commander."

Luke nodded, then turned to Tycho, who didn't need prompting to follow Wedge's lead. "And since Wedge will need an XO…" He produced another set of pips, which he pinned to Tycho's coveralls. "Congratulations, Captain Celchu."

"Thank you, sir." Tycho saluted and gripped Luke's hand in a firm handshake.

"We won't let you down, Luke," Wedge assured him. "I promise you that."

"I know you won't. That's why I picked the two of you, instead of Wes and Hobbie."

Wedge's face blanched at the thought of those two in charge of Rogue Squadron—or any squadron, for that matter. "Force help us if that ever happens."

"I dunno, I could see Klivian as a good CO," Tycho said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Seriously? He'd crash his ship before the first mission. And if Wes were in charge, he'd be alternating between hitting on every female in his radius and setting booby traps every five meters."

Luke threw his head back and laughed. "Again, reasons as to why I picked the two of you."

"Right." Wedge tilted his head. "What are you gonna do now, boss?"

"Me? I guess I'll have to break the news to the other Rogues that they now have to deal with you as their CO on a permanent basis."

Wedge grinned. "And then?'

Luke looked down at his feet, an odd expression coming to his eyes. "I'm going to go wherever the Force takes me."

"That sounds…ominous. Is there something you're not telling us, Luke?"

Luke shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we'll find out, right?" With that, he left the room before the others could ask him any other questions. Tycho and Wedge shared a concerned glance before following their former commanding officer into the hallway.

.

.

The corridor outside the Throne Room was empty as Mara stood near the door, waiting for an acknowledgement to enter. She remained as calm and collected as usual. One might have expected her to be nervous and jittery, considering what just occurred on the _Lusankya_, but she wasn't nervous at all. She had a plan now, and if it failed—well, death was preferable to the life she'd been living.

After a few moments she heard Palpatine's call in her mind. She took a deep breath and pushed open the large wooden doors. She continued forward until she was directly in front of the throne. She knelt before him and waited for him to speak.

"You've failed me, my child. Skywalker still lives."

Mara nodded, not deigning to make excuses for her "failure."

Palpatine's stare bored into her soul. "Explain yourself."

Mara glanced up, but did not stand. "He was too powerful, master. He bested me in combat. I had no choice but to escape."

Would he believe her lies? It was difficult question, to be sure. She kept her mental shields as tight as possible, hoping that her complete belief in her explanation would fool him. It wasn't a lie, per se, but a twisting of the truth that she was all too familiar with.

Eventually, he nodded. "The boy is strong. I should have known better than to send you to kill him."

It was a rebuke, but Mara breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Yes, master."

"But now we have another, more pressing matter to discuss." He gestured for her to stand. She did so, anticipating his next rebuke. "Ysanne Isard was found dead in her prison. The security holocams are, unfortunately, broken, and there were no guards present to witness the event." He paused, as if waiting for a response, but Mara wisely remained quiet. His eyes narrowed. "You will be punished severely for this, Mara."

"If I may speak?" she said boldly. The Emperor said nothing, merely raised an eyebrow at her insolence. "I have information that may interest you, master."

"And what may that be?"

Mara stepped forward and placed a datapad into his hands. "This is information regarding Ysanne Isard. I became suspicious of her activities after speaking with her at the ball several months ago. I decided to look into the matter."

"You felt something through the Force?"

"Yes, and you taught me never to disregard my instincts. I discovered that she and Sate Pestage were involved in a plot to overthrow you. I confronted her with my information and she tried to deny it, but I knew she was lying. I attempted to apprehend her and she ran. I had no choice but to terminate her life."

"I see." Palpatine pursed his lips and continued to peruse the datapad, lost in thought. Most undoubtedly he was trying to sense Mara's sincerity. It was no secret that Mara and Isard did not get along. But still, Isard had no real sense of loyalty—she'd been responsible for her own father's death, after all—and it wasn't hard to believe that she'd turn against Palpatine at the right possible moment. He looked up from the datapad. "These are very serious accusations, Emperor's Hand."

"They are. But you will find that all the data is clear." She trailed off, pausing for effect. "I just want the best for the Empire."

Palpatine reacted just as she'd hoped. He held out a hand and smiled at her. "It seems that you have uncovered quite the plot. This certainly makes up for your failure with young Skywalker."

"Thank you, master."

"I will deal with the rest of this plot after returning from the Death Star. For now, you may return to the _Chimaera._"

Mara had hoped that Palpatine would send her away. Everything was going as planned. Now, she just had one more step to go. "Thank you, master." She bowed, then rose and left the Throne Room. Before stepping through the large doors, she allowed herself one last glance at her former master.

Hopefully it would be the last time she ever saw his wrinkled face.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

.

.

It was a good day on _Home One_, Luke thought as he floated through the corridors after a very successful sparring session with Leia. His sister was growing better at lightsaber combat with every practice. They didn't get to work out for as long or as often as Luke would have liked, but he pulled her away from her duties whenever he could. As Chief of Staff, she was even busier than before, but she seemed to revel in it. Luke himself had been pulled onto the Command team as well, even though he'd protested that he needed to concentrate on Jedi things. Leia had told him to suck it up, that if he thought she could be a Jedi while still being part of Alliance Command, then he could do so, too. He couldn't really deny her logic there.

Although he had a sneaking suspicion that her true motivation for bringing him into Command was so that she didn't have to deal with Fey'lya all by herself.

Today had been a slow day, with only one meeting, so Luke and Leia stole off after lunch to their usual training room. They'd started out with remotes, then moved on to sparring against each other. Leia was a good opponent, but she used a very different and much more conservative fighting style than Luke. Master Yoda had said that it suited her smaller stature.

Leia had received a comm about an hour into practice, asking her to report to Mon Mothma's office straight away. Luke was disappointed, but glad they'd gotten the chance to practice at all. So he returned to his room, where he took a quick sanisteam and changed into a casual tunic and pants. He was wondering whether he should contact General Bryl to talk about Starfighter Command's upcoming missions, when his comm station beeped.

"Skywalker," he answered, wondering who was contacting him.

The comm hissed to life. "Hey, boss." It was Wedge's voice—he still insisted on calling Luke boss, even though he'd already been Rogue Leader for several days.

"Hey Wedge. What's going on?" The transmission was audio only, leading Luke to believe that Wedge was stuck in the hangar or the sim room.

"I'm having a problem figuring out how to explain a certain maneuver to the pilots. Would you mind coming to the sim room and demonstrating?"

"Me?" Luke furrowed his brow. "Can't you do it?"

"Yeah, sure, but I want to be able to explain what you're doing while they watch you."

"What about Tycho? Surely he can do it."

"Tycho's, um, busy. With paperwork."

"Oh. Well sure, okay," Luke answered, shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't like he had anything better to do at the moment. Plus, it was always nice to get some time in the sims.

"Great!" Wedge sounded much too excited. "Head on down."

"All right. Skywalker out." Luke switched off the comm and slipped on his boots. What could the Rogues be working on? He began to grow suspicious, but shrugged off his worries and headed down to the sim room. It didn't take him long to get there. Only Wedge was present, leading him to believe that the other Rogues were already inside the sims. Luke shook Wedge's hand. "So what's this difficult maneuver, boss?" He liked throwing Wedge's nickname back in his face.

Wedge's expression turned serious. "Actually, boss, we're gonna need you in the conference room for some strategizing."

"Okay…" Luke wondered what was going on. "Is everything okay, Wedge?"

Wedge sighed. "Come see for yourself."

Before he could ask another question, Wedge ushered Luke to one of the nearby conference rooms. Luke stretched out into the Force, trying to get a sense of what was going on, but Wedge had always been a very difficult mind to read—a typical stubborn Corellian.

He stopped in the doorway, confused by what he saw. All the furniture had been pushed aside, the long tables pressed against the walls and covered in food and drink. Brightly colored decorations hung from the ceiling. Luke's eyes honed in on a banner that screamed out, "GOOD LUCK, LUKE!" Then he noticed the crowd of people standing at the far end of the room. On a count of three, they yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Luke placed his head in his hands and shook his head. He should have figured the Rogues would do something like this. He smiled as the crowd rushed over to him and gave him high fives, pats on the back, and hugs. All of the Rogues were there, along with Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando, Winter, and the droids. All of this closest friends.

"You didn't have to do this," he said to Leia as she placed her arm around his waist. He knew this had been her doing, but she put on an innocent expression.

"I merely performed Commander Antilles' bidding."

"Right." He shoved her lightly in the shoulder. "Haven't I told you there's no such thing as luck?"

Leia smiled. "I told them that, but Kasan said that 'May the Force be with you' was too long to be printed on a banner."

Luke laughed and raised his voice. "Thanks, you guys. This really wasn't necessary."

"Hey, it's an opportunity to drink." Han raised a hand, that was already holding a glass of amber liquid. "That's always _completely _necessary."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Come on, flyboys. It's time to eat."

.

.

The party was in full swing, heading into its fourth hour. The Rogues were all in various stages of intoxication; even Leia was slightly tipsy. Luke himself was nursing his third drink of the evening, which for him was a lot. He didn't feel hindered at all, however, and wondered if that was an unexpected effect of his Jedi training. Or, maybe he was just growing up.

Wes was leading the group in some sort of ritualistic dance to high-paced music. Somehow, even though he was the guest of honor, Luke managed to stay out of the others' crosshairs and proceeded to enjoy the show from the corner of the room.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Luke glanced to his right. Avy stood there, holding a glass of wine and giving him a sweet smile. Luke nodded and patted the seat next to him. "Enjoying the party, Avy?" he asked the younger Twi'lek.

Avy nodded. "It's been quite entertaining."

Luke laughed and followed her gaze to the center of the room, where Wes was berating Hobbie for his poor rhythm. "That it has," he agreed. "Thanks, by the way."

"Thank Wedge." Avy gestured to Luke's XO, who was arguing with Han about some weird Corellian sport. "The party was his idea."

"And of course he waited until his promotion was completely official, so I couldn't reprimand him for embarrassing me."

Avy grinned. "See? He's learned from you after all." Avy nudged him, eliciting a small laugh from Luke. The two of them fell into companionable silence. Luke had never been very close to Avy, although he cared deeply about all of his pilots. He never even had a chance to talk to her very much after Dack's death, since he left for Dagobah so soon after the Battle of Hoth. He regretted that now, very much, but at least Avy seemed to be doing perfectly fine.

"So," Luke said casually. "You and Wes, huh?"

Avy's blue skin flushed a pale shade of pink. "Is it that obvious?" she said, not tearing her eyes from the prankster prancing around the dance floor.

Luke shrugged. "I'm just observant, I guess. So, is it going well?"

Avy gave a gentle smile. "Yeah. Surprisingly, it is." She looked at Luke. "He's very different in private."

Luke held up his hands. "I don't need to know!"

Avy rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, boss."

"You don't have to call me boss anymore, Avy."

"Okay, boss."

Luke sighed.

"Do you think Dack would be angry?" Avy asked suddenly.

"What?" Luke furrowed his brow at her. "Why would you think that?"

Avy's lekku twitched, a sign of her discomfort. "He and Wes were such good friends. Dack practically idolized him. And now we're dating."

"I think Dack would be happy for you."

"Really?"

"Well," Luke paused, "probably not if he were still alive to witness it. But I think that, wherever he is, he's glad that you're happy. And if you had to be with someone else, at least you know that he respected Wes, right?"

"I guess so," Avy said, but she seemed to visibly brighten at his words. "I guess I just still feel guilty."

Luke patted her knee. "I know exactly how you feel."

Avy took a measured sip of her drink. "Do you still think about it?"

Luke took a sip of his. "Every day."

"You know that it wasn't your fault."

"I know." Luke had heard that argument so many times, had told it to himself, but the guilt never seemed to go away. "But I was flying that day, so it's hard not to blame myself."

"Do you blame Zev for Kit's death?"

"Of course not. Zev's dead." It still hurt to say those words.

"But if he wasn't?"

Luke thought about it. He'd never once thought that Zev was responsible for his speeder being shot down. It had been a cruel twist of fate, in the heat of battle, and that was all.

Slowly Luke nodded, before taking another sip of his drink. "No," Luke said after swallowing. "You're right. I'll probably always wonder if I could have done something differently, but at the time I did all that I could."

"So then, logically, it's not your fault."

Luke believed her, but raised his eyebrows. "I don't know if I should accept an argument based on logic from someone who's dating Wes Janson."

Avy smacked him. "Funny, boss."

Luke shrugged. "Comes from hanging around your boyfriend for so long."

Avy shook her head. "My father used to say that you can't get hung up on your past, or you'll never move forward. If you keep dwelling on what could have been, you'll end up making the same mistakes all over again."

"He sounds like a smart man."

"He was. He was the reason I wouldn't give up; the reason I'm here in the Rebellion right now." Avy paused. "You shouldn't think it's your fault, you know."

Luke shifted in his seat. From the tone of her voice, he realized that she was no longer talking about Dack. He wanted to tell her that she didn't understand, but that wouldn't be fair. Avy had also lost someone she loved. The Rogues had all lost a friend in Mara. Avy was right; Luke couldn't let himself wallow in sorrow, for that would not accomplish anything.

They fell into another silence. After a few minutes, Wes came over and plopped down on the chair next to Avy. "Need another drink?"

Avy held up her half-empty glass. "I'm good, thanks."

"Good." Wes took the drink from her hand, handed it to Luke, and pulled Avy to her feet. "Come dance with me."

Avy flushed pink again, and looked at Luke. "Do you mind?"

Luke gestured to the dance floor. "Be my guest."

Wes reached over and clapped Luke on the back. "That's why we love you, boss!"

Luke let out a breath as the two of them walked away. He didn't know if the guilt would ever truly go away, but he was beginning to realize that it had never been his job to save Mara.

She had to save herself.

.

.

.

.

.  
>The shuttle burst out of hyperspace, quickly settling into an approach vector to the hulking Super Star Destroyer in the distance. It was orbiting the still unfinished Death Star, which was in turn orbiting the verdant moon of Endor. Mara set her jaw before reaching out to activate the shuttle's comm system. "Shuttle <em>Tydirium<em> hailing the SSD _Executor._ Repeat, shuttle _Tydirium_ hailing the SSD _Executor_. Come in." She had left the _Chimaera _in the Core under Pellaeon's command, so as not to rouse Palpatine's suspicions of her motives and whereabouts. She was alone save for two of her guardsmen.

There was silence for approximately three seconds. _"Shuttle _Tydirium_, please state your business."_

This was it. Now or never. "This is Lady Jade. I desire a meeting with Lord Vader."

There was a longer pause this time. The next voice she heard was different. _"Lady Jade, this is Admiral Piett. I apologize, but Lord Vader is currently indisposed."_

She knew she was treading on thin ice, demanding to see the Sith Lord, but she didn't care. "I must speak with him, Admiral Piett."

_"I see."_ Another pause, most undoubtedly while Piett contacted Vader himself to explain what was happening. _"Lord Vader would be pleased to host your presence if the Lady will wait for his return from the Death Star."_

"That is fine." Mara followed Piett's directions to land in Lord Vader's personal hangar, and was escorted by Piett and her guards to a small conference room. About fifteen minutes later the door open and the imposing form of Darth Vader stepped inside, glaring at her in curiosity.

She stood as he entered. "Lord Vader. Thank you for meeting with me. Is this room safe?"

He continued to stare at her, seemingly unnerved by her overt politeness when she'd been nothing but hostile toward him over the past year. But he nodded, confirming her assumption. "Yes, it is." He sat down without another word—her prompt to speak before he lost his patience.

She lowered herself back into her chair. "The Emperor sent me to kill Luke Skywalker." She said the words without preamble, wanting to provoke a reaction. Vader didn't disappoint. There was a blast of concern and anger through the Force, but it was quickly clamped down.

"But you failed." Vader laughed. "The Emperor thought that _you _could kill Skywalker? You are no match for him."

She shook her head. "You misunderstand, Lord Vader. Skywalker didn't defeat me. On the contrary, I had his life in my hands. But at the last moment I couldn't do it."

Vader paused. "You disobeyed the Emperor?"

"Yes. You know what this means."

"It means that you are a stupid girl."

Mara leaned forward. "No! It means that I wasn't brainwashed at all. Palpatine led me to believe that I was, so I'd stay in the Empire and do his bidding, believing I had no other choice."

Vader's arms were crossed firmly over his chest. "How do you know this?"

"Isard showed me my records from the _Lusankya_. They were blank."

"I recently received word that Ysanne Isard was found dead."

"Yes." Mara straightened up in her chair, drawing herself up to her full height. "I know."

Vader inclined his head toward her. "I am impressed, Emperor's Hand."

Mara inclined hers in return. "Now that I know the truth, I want to do something about it."

This seemed to spark Vader's interest. "What do you propose?"

Mara took a deep breath before rising and walking around the table, to stand in front of Vader. It was a risky move, but then again this entire plan of hers was a huge risk. If she hadn't judged Vader correctly… "I know about your offer to Skywalker on Bespin."

"You are mistaken."

"No, Lord Vader, I'm not. You wanted him to join you and overthrow Palpatine, but he wouldn't do it. Well I'm here, and I want Palpatine gone. So what do you say?" With that, she threw caution to the wind and held out her hand.

Vader looked at it as if it were an insect. "You expect me to trust you?"

"Do you have any other choice? I'm the only person who can help you do this—the only person who wants him dead as much as you do."

"You do not know me, Emperor's Hand."

"No, I don't…but I think I understand you more than I ever thought possible."

Vader stood. He towered over Mara, but she did not flinch. "You have a plan?"

"Yes, but it requires your help. I want to give the Rebels something to go after."

"The Death Star."

"Yes. With Palpatine on it." She sensed a flash of curiosity from Vader. "Yes, he told me his plans." Her hand was still held boldly in front of her, waiting for a response.

Vader suddenly turned away, lost in thought. "What do you want from this alliance, Emperor's Hand?"

"Nothing. I just want him dead."

Vader scoffed. "Nothing? The death of the Emperor is a very high request in and of itself."

"I know."

"And after it is done?"

Mara shrugged her shoulders. "Do whatever you want. Become Emperor—I don't care, as long as you don't come after me." She paused. "Or Luke."

Vader was silent for long moments. Finally, he turned and looked upon her hand…

And then he held out his own.

His leather glove felt smooth and cold against her skin. His grip was firm and resolved. In that moment, there was something so utterly familiar about him, but for the life of her she could not figure it out. She shrugged off the thought and smiled at him. "Thank you, Lord Vader."

Vader nodded at her, then left the room in a sweep of billowing cloak. "We will speak again, Emperor's Hand," he commented before stepping through the doorway.

Mara followed him, still smiling. "Yes. We will."


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

.

.

Han paused outside General Madine's office, hand raised in the air, poised to knock on the door. He took a deep breath and forced his hand to move forward. He reminded himself that there was no point in dragging this out any longer than necessary.

After a few moments the door slid open to reveal General Madine, looking slightly confused. "General Solo. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can I come in?" Han asked gruffly, not waiting for a response before brushing past the former Imperial.

And then he stopped in his tracks upon seeing the room's other occupants—General Cracken and General Rieekan.

Han immediately composed himself. "Uh, I guess this is a bad time. I'll come back later."

"No, General Solo, please sit down," Rieekan requested, gesturing to an unoccupied chair. Han glanced behind him and saw that Madine had already shut the door and was moving back to sit behind his desk. "We were just talking about you."

Han raised his eyebrows and took the proffered seat. "Really? All good things, I hope?"

The other generals exchanged smiles. "I suppose that depends on your point of view, general," Rieekan responded.

Han's lip twitched. "Oh yeah?"

"You know, of course, that one of my commando teams recently commandeered an Imperial shuttle," Madine said.

Of course Han knew about it. That was exactly what he'd come here to talk about. "Uh-huh. What about it?"

"We've recently come across some very interesting intelligence," General Cracken said. "It's not something that we can ignore." He glanced at the other generals, who nodded for him to continue. "It's also highly classified."

Han nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I can keep a secret."

"That's good to hear, General Solo, because the intelligence indicates the precise location of the Empire's new Death Star. The intelligence also states that the Emperor will be onboard the station to oversee construction in a few days time."

Han paused, looking back and forth between the three men, waiting for them to say "Gotcha!" The existence of a second Death Star had been rumored for quite some time. Every member of Alliance Command believed that the Empire must have been constructing a back-up station even before Yavin. But rumors were just that—rumors—and there'd never been anything to indicate otherwise.

Han was not surprised to hear Cracken's next words. "We're planning an assault. It's in the early stages, but we plan to leave as soon as possible."

"Right." Han's mind was working overdrive. Rieekan had said they'd been talking about him—hadn't he? That must mean…

"We'd like for you to be involved in the mission, General Solo," Madine continued. "Your experience as an Imperial officer makes you our best choice for infiltration. The Empire has most definitely learned from past mistakes, and it won't be as easy to sneak inside the Death Star's defenses this time."

"Easy?" Han snorted. "I don't recall anything about that attack being easy."

"And this will be even more difficult," Rieekan said. "What do you say, general? Are you in?"

"Well…" Han trailed off, letting them sweat for a moment. This was, of course, exactly what he wanted—command of a mission. He just hadn't expected his mission to involve something as serious as another Death Star.

Which brought him to only one conclusion. "Yeah. I'll do it."

.

.

Mara stood before the comm station in her private quarters on the _Chimaera_. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and pressed the activation switch. The large hologram coalesced and took form of her master, looming over her. She bowed and said, "What is your bidding, master?"

"I have a mission for you, my child."

She cocked a brow. "A mission?"

"Yes, child. Do you object?"

His tone of voice indicated that he was in no mood to listen to any objections. She shook her head. "Of course not."

He regarded her for a moment, eyes raking over her face as if searching for discomfort, but he found nothing. "Good. You will go to the planet Svivren. There you will find a being named Dequc. All the pertinent data is being sent to you."

Mara arched one red gold eyebrow. Of course he would want her to be far away from Endor right now. "I see."

"Dequc is seeking to revive the Black Sun crime syndicate. We cannot let that happen. He calls his organization the Black Nebula and is on Svivren to negotiate with small criminal cartels and arms dealers. You will go to Svivren and eliminate him. Then you will return to the Palace and await my arrival."

Mara lowered her head in subjugation. "Yes, master."

"I expect you to depart for Svivren as soon as possible. Do not let me down, child."

The hologram disappeared before she could respond. She stood there for a moment, staring into empty space. She smiled to herself. _Don't worry,_ she thought. _I won't._

.

.

.  
>Leia settled herself in the front row of what was known as the War Room, the largest briefing area in <em>Home One<em>. Instead of their regular Command meeting and subsequent staff briefings, Mon Mothma had called for an assembly of the Alliance's leadership. Leia had her suspicions regarding the subject of today's meeting, as did all of those assembled—the longstanding rumors of a new Death Star. Old memories threatened to assault her but she held them at bay. She had a job to do.

Han sat next to her. She smiled at him as he reached over to take her hand. Things had been very good between them since she'd returned from Dagobah. They still bickered like crazy, and sometimes Leia wanted to punch him so hard that she could've sworn she was going to the Dark Side. But they loved each other.

Eventually, a chime rang, indicating that the briefing would begin. Everyone settled down. Mon Mothma stood in the center of the room, commanding everyone's attention. "The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come," she said without preamble. She nodded to an aide who activated the room's holoprojector. It projected a large planet or moon with the smaller, uncompleted Death Star orbiting around it. "Data brought to us by our Bothan spies pinpoint the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected." Mothma paused. "But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star. Many Bothans died to bring us this information." She let her words sink in, not that it was necessary.

Leia's mouth hung open in astonishment. For the Emperor to be on the Death Star, personally overseeing construction…it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

After a moment, giving the room's occupants a moment to let the gravity of the situation sink in, Chief Mothma indicated for Admiral Ackbar to take the floor. The Mon Calamari walked to the holoprojector. "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism."

_Yeah, and it'll be even stronger if the Emperor is going to be there, _Leia thought.

Admiral Ackbar continued. "It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor." The holoprojection shifted to indicate a shield stretching out from the moon to protect the orbiting battle station. "The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down," the projection shifted again to show the Death Star by itself, "our cruisers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor."

Leia felt boggled by this new information. She glanced to her left, where Luke sat, completely entranced. This was the moment they'd been waiting for. They would get a chance to cut off the head of the Empire. There was no way they would fail. They _couldn't fail_.

Admiral Ackbar pointed to a group of pilots. "Commander Antilles and Rogue Squadron will lead the fighter attack."

Leia's head snapped around, looking from Luke to Wedge, who was sitting on the other side of her brother. Even though Luke had given up command of the Rogues, she couldn't believe that he wouldn't be flying. He was the best pilot in the Alliance and one of a handful of people with experience against a Death Star. What was keeping him away from this?

Leia didn't have time to think about that, as General Madine stepped forward to address the assembly. "We have commandeered a small Imperial shuttle." Han shifted nervously beside Leia and she patted his leg in sympathy. Even though he was now a general, he could never quite turn off his restlessness.

"Disguised as a cargo ship," Madine continued, "and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

General Madine paused as murmurs of disbelief spread throughout the briefing room. "Sounds dangerous," Threepio said in the background.

Leia leaned over to Han. "I wonder who they found to pull that off."

Han glanced at her and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by General Madine. "General Solo, is your strike team assembled?"

Han? _Han had_ volunteered for this mission? Leia couldn't believe it. The man who'd spent three years trying to leave the Alliance had volunteered to lead one of the most dangerous missions Leia had ever heard of? If he was doing this to impress her, she was going to kill him, she really was.

She faced Han with an open-mouthed expression, but he was no longer looking at her. "Uh, my team's ready," he answered, adorably flustered. "But I don't have a command crew for the shuttle."

On the other side of Han, Chewbacca roared fiercely. Han shrugged at the Wookiee. "It's going to be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you." Chewie roared again and Han smiled, holding up a finger. "That's one."

Lando also raised his hand. "I don't want to miss the fun."

Leia held out her arm and smiled at him. "General…count me in."

Han's eyes widened and he lowered his voice. "You sure, Leia? Won't they need you here, to help direct the battle?"

Leia glared at him. "Han!"

"All right, all right." Han blew out a large breath, but his smile betrayed the fact that he was glad Leia was coming with him.

"Han," Luke spoke up softly. "I'm with you, too."

Han nodded at Luke. "Thanks, kid." He looked back to Madine. "Well, it seems that I have my crew."

"Excellent. Your team will depart immediately. The rest of the fleet will jump to hyperspace in approximately twenty-four hours. Are there any questions?" There were none, so the meeting was adjourned.

And Han found himself pinned with the glare of an angry princess. "You could have told me you were planning this mission, you know."

Han shrugged. "What can I say? It was top secret, and all. Classified."

Leia shook her head in exasperation. He knew that she would never object to him abiding by rules and regulations. "Fine. But I hope you're not doing this to impress me."

"Trust me, I'm not." He glanced at Luke, who was deep in conversation with Wedge. Han shrugged. "If this is a chance to get at Palpatine, well, I want to do it. For Luke." He paused. "And for Mara."

Leia glanced back at her brother. He must've sensed her staring at him because he glanced at her for just a moment, not even breaking stride in his conversation. He was so good at things like that. Leia cringed and clamped down on her emotions, not wanting to distract him.

"Yeah," she said. Revenge was not the Jedi way, but she couldn't help but want it. And she wasn't a Jedi yet. "I understand completely."

.

.

"Is everything settled?"

Darth Vader's bass voice reverberated throughout his private chambers. Mara nodded and passed him a datapad. She'd gone to see him on the _Executor before_ making the jump to Svivren. "Yes. The information made its way to the Bothan spies, just as we planned."

"You are certain?"

"I was present when it occurred."

Vader took a moment to read through the information. "And the shuttle?"

"A group of Rebels commandeered the _Tydirium. There_ is an old cresh-onith code that will allow the Rebels to get through the shield."

Vader paused, still looking over the datapad. When the Rebels attacked, Vader would instruct the fleet to hold back, allowing the fighters to destroy the Death Star and the Emperor onboard. What happened afterward, whether Vader would fight the Rebels or allow them to escape, she didn't know, and tried not to worry about. Vader deactivated the datapad and placed it on a table. "Very good, Emperor's Hand."

They stared at each other for a moment, and it became quite clear that Mara had overstayed her welcome. She stood and bowed her head before leaving.

But something stopped her before she could leave the room. She had known Darth Vader for many years. During that time they'd had a contemptuous relationship, and yet they'd never really…talked. She knew that she was treading on thin ice, but she'd already put her neck on the line, so what was there to lose? She no longer cared about incurring Vader's wrath, nor Palpatine's.

Vader stood at his computer terminal, his attention already focused on a new topic. She cleared her throat, trying to bring his focus back to her. He did not turn, but tilted his head to indicate that he was listening. "May I ask you a question, Lord Vader?"

She could sense his patience waning. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Why do you hate me?"

"What?"

"You hate me. I want to know why."

Vader remained facing away from her, his hands clasped behind his back. His emotions were roiling but an odd sense of melancholy had fallen upon him. After a long moment, he spoke. "I do not hate you, Emperor's Hand."

"Really? You could have fooled me."

He turned then, his impassive mask boring down upon her. "Why do you care of my opinion of you?"

"I don't know." And she didn't. She had long stopped caring what others thought of her. But for some reason, this seemed important. And they were risking their lives together. "I just want to know, I guess."

He stood there, an odd feeling emanating from him, and Mara had to stop herself from stumbling at the sensation. Vader had always been an impenetrable wall to her, completely void of emotion. The only sentiment he ever projected in her presence was indifference or anger, but this—this was different.

He was…sad?

Was that even possible? He was a Sith. Sith did not have such emotions. It was why Palpatine had never trained her in that discipline.

Vader didn't speak, and Mara began to realize that he would not answer her question. So she nodded and made to leave the room again.

Then she heard his voice behind her. "Sit." The word was not harsh—not a command, but a request. Mara felt awkward, treading new ground with the only other person in the galaxy who knew what it felt like to serve the Emperor. But she did as he requested, sitting down on a plush couch as he paced across from her. "You remind me of something I once lost," he said.

Mara's eyes narrowed. "And what was that?"

Vader turned away from her, staring into nothingness. Her attention was drawn to his hand, where he was turning a holoprojector over and over. He noticed her staring at it and stopped his movements, but did not relinquish his hold on the object. He clasped his hand around it and lowered his head. "At one time, in another life, I was a Jedi."

"I know."

Vader glanced up at her. "I was also married."

Mara's eyes widened. "You were married? But I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

For a moment, it seemed as if Vader's breathing sped up. "You are correct. It was."

"Oh." Mara suppressed a smirk that threatened to cross her lips. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

There was a spike of mirth in the Force and she could almost imagine him smiling. She wondered how she could be sitting across from this man—the man who had returned her to the Empire—and having an open conversation, with absolutely no malice between them.

He continued his story. "My wife became pregnant. I was convinced that she was going to have a girl. Then, certain events happened…" He trailed off, the insinuation obvious. He had turned to the Dark Side. Mara's throat clenched as she wondered what could have been. When he spoke again, his modulated voice was as soft as she'd ever heard. "And every time I saw you, I was reminded of what I had lost."

"So you hated me," Mara whispered.

He glanced at her sharply. "I do not hate you, Emperor's Hand. I respect you too much to hate you."

She found herself swelling with pride at his words. Vader was not a man who gave respect easily. And to her surprise, she cared about his opinion.

And she wondered—did she truly hate him? Or had she convinced herself of that hatred because Vader represented the worst part of herself?

She had thought herself better than Vader because she was serving the Empire against her will. Vader had made the choice to turn to the Dark Side. His fate was his doing and he would live with the consequences.

But Mara had learned that she was also serving the Empire of her own accord. She was never brainwashed. She could have left at any moment, if she'd tried hard enough, if she'd researched enough to realize that Isard and Palpatine had been fooling her. But instead she'd accepted her new life, too tired and full of hatred to fight.

Vader might be serving the Dark Side…but were they really that different?

Mara said the only thing she could think of. "I'm sorry."

Vader's head snapped up and, just as quickly as he'd turned sullen, he was again the cold, detached Sith Lord she knew so well. "There is no reason to be so. This conversation is over."

Mara stood, knowing better than to argue. "Thank you, Lord Vader," was all she said, before she crossed to the door.

There was another question she wanted to ask, something she'd wanted to know since not long after the Battle of Yavin. Vader had been obsessed with finding Luke Skywalker, the pilot who blew up the Death Star. Vader believed in Luke so much that he tried to recruit him on Bespin. Mara knew how powerful Luke was, that he was one of the only people alive who could challenge Palpatine. But Vader's pursuit of Luke was different, more personal. Just like the strange feelings she'd felt from the Dark Lord earlier, when discussing his wife and unborn daughter.

A memory floated into her mind, of a training session with Luke from long ago, and her innocent words—_"You feel just like Vader."_

And suddenly, it all clicked.

She whirled around, breathless. "Luke is your son, isn't he?"

Vader looked away, his attention once again on the small holoprojector in his hand.

Mara stalked forward, not caring about his reaction. "You said you were convinced you were going to have a daughter, but you were wrong, weren't you? Your wife had a son instead—Luke. You're his father."

Vader didn't respond.

She needed to get his attention. "What's on the holoprojector?"

Vader remained a blank slate in the Force and she desperately wished that she could see his face. He gazed down on her with all of his strength. She did not back down.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she demanded. "That's why you set that trap for him. That's why you wouldn't kill him…or me."

His fist clenched. "The Emperor will be arriving soon. You should go."

It was not a denial…but it was all the confirmation she needed. She stared at him for a long moment, her entire worldview shifting inside her mind.

Darth Vader was Luke's father.

She had to ask. "Does he know?"

"Yes." He glanced to the door again. "You should go. We have a job to do." His voice was hard and she knew that he would abide by no more questions.

She nodded slowly, still whirling from the revelation. "Thank you, Lord Vader."

Mara crossed into the hallway and glanced back over her shoulder. Vader was coming into the corridor behind her. She paused until he drew alongside her. "Do you regret it?" she asked, unable to resist asking one last question.

The door shut behind him. When Vader looked at her, it was if she was seeing a completely different person. She nearly flinched.

"I am long past regrets," he said. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it slightly. Before he turned away she heard his thought in her mind—

_But you are not._


	13. Chapter 12

**_I keep forgetting to do this every time I post! My good friend, ginchy-amanda, has started posting a new fic called "Echoes of Always." I was her beta and it was an absolute joy to work with her. If you are an L/M fan, I highly suggest checking it out. _**

.

.

CHAPTER 12

.

.

.

The trip from Sullust to Endor was relatively short, and for that Luke was grateful. He didn't mind long trips through hyperspace—he was more than used to them thanks to his time in Rogue Squadron—appreciated the fact that he at least had space to move around in the stolen shuttle. No, it wasn't the trip itself that made him apprehensive, but rather the company. Leia hadn't bothered him too much with questions and concerns, but he could tell that she was quietly trying to figure out Luke's true reason for going with the strike team and not flying with Rogue Squadron. Luke insisted that it was the will of the Force, but Leia still demanded further explanation. It wasn't until he told her point blank to leave him alone that she finally stopped questioning him.

In the end, it was Lando who provided the most interesting distraction during the voyage. Luke hardly had anything in common with the suave businessman, but then again he didn't have much in common with Han and they were best friends. Lando was a good guy, and they did have one important thing in common—an affinity for a certain redhead.

Luke was in the back of the shuttle, unloading and organizing their supplies before the drop out of hyperspace. Because they'd left in such a hurry, wanting to gain the element of surprise, the techs hadn't had time to do the job. Inside the large crates were survival packs for each member of the strike team, which needed to be filled with medical equipment and provisions for the trek across the forest. The shuttle would have to land far away from the shield generator bunker in order to evade detection by Imperial forces, with the strike team crossing the distance on foot.

Luke had just finished up another pack when Lando came into the hold and gestured to the crates. "Need any help?"

Luke smiled at the other man. "Sure."

Lando smiled back. "How come you're back here? I would've expected one of the others to have pulled the short straw."

Luke shrugged. "Just wanted to clear my mind, I guess."

"Ah." Lando raised an eyebrow. "Han and Leia getting on your nerves?"

Luke suppressed a chuckle. "Nah. I'm used to it."

Lando paused, taking a moment to look Luke over. "Does it ever bother you?"

Luke turned his attention back to the supplies, trying to act nonchalant, although he felt anything but. "Why should it?"

"Oh, I dunno." Lando crouched down next to Luke, a knowing look on his face. "Maybe because you and Jade were practically married."

Luke snorted. "Yeah. So close that she laughed in my face when I proposed to her." The memory brought a pang to his heart, but it still made him smile. He'd been so stupid back then. So stupid and reckless…

Lando continued to look at Luke, his gaze turning serious. Suddenly uncomfortable, Luke continued to focus on his work. "You gonna help me or not?"

"Sure." Lando let the subject drop and assisted Luke in finishing the rest of the packs. When they were done Luke checked his chrono; there were only a few minutes until they arrived at Endor.

"Well, thanks, Lando. We're gonna revert soon. We should get back to the cockpit."

"Wait." Lando stood and grabbed Luke's arm, preventing him from leaving the hold. "If you ever need someone to talk to…" He trailed off and let the offer hang in the air.

Luke let out a sigh. Had Leia put him up to this? So far the only being who hadn't come to him offering to "talk" was Chewbacca, and only because Luke still wasn't entirely fluent in Shyriiwook. "I appreciate it, Lando, but I'm fine. Really."

"Are you? I heard about what happened on Toprawa."

Luke rolled his eyes in frustration. "Does nothing stay a secret on _Home One_?"

Lando shrugged. "Sorry. I get all my gossip from Han."

"Note to self—never tell Han anything important."

Lando laughed. "I coulda told you that a long time ago."

The two shared a laugh. Luke was the first to sober, his thoughts drifting back to Mara and the upcoming battle. Alliance Intelligence had indicated that the _Chimaera was_ recently spotted near the planet Svivren. He was glad that the _Chimaera was_ far away, and Mara wouldn't be put to danger in this battle, but he still wished that he would get the chance to see Mara again. She hadn't killed him on Toprawa…perhaps now she'd be willing to really listen to what he had to say.

But first, he had a job to do. After the battle, he'd go and find the _Chimaera_, by himself if he had to.

Lando spoke up again. "Seriously, Luke. You all right?"

Luke shrugged. He wanted to argue, once again say that he was fine, but found that he was so tired of doing so. No, he wasn't all right, and hadn't been for a long time. "I miss her." It was a simple statement, but one he'd never uttered to anyone else before, not wanting to burden them with his problems.

And it felt really good to finally get out.

Lando clasped a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I don't blame you. She was a beautiful woman."

"She was," Luke said, picturing her face in his mind. But her beauty wasn't the first thing he'd noticed about her, rather her shining presence in the Force. "She was so beautiful—inside and out."

Lando nodded. "She sacrificed herself for us. I dunno…after that, I could never understand why she'd serve Palpatine again. It doesn't seem in her nature, you know?"

"Yeah," Luke said softly. "I know exactly what you mean."

There was a crackle from the hold's comm speaker. _"Reversion in five minutes. Command crew, get your butts up front, pronto."_

A smile crept onto Luke's face. "Han's really milking this general thing for all its worth, isn't he?"

"Sure, but I don't blame him. I'd do the same thing."

"Remind me never to recommend your promotion to general, then."

"Noted."

A few moments later Luke and Lando were back in the cockpit, settling into the remaining seats. Han gave a grimace, reached out to the hyperdrive lever, and the shuttle came out of lightspeed, the all-too-familiar form of the _Executor taking_ shape in front of them. It slowly and gracefully orbited the Death Star, which was in turn orbiting the forest moon of Endor.

And the proddings from the Force, insisting that Luke accompany Leia to Endor, suddenly made sense. Vader was here.

Han whipped around, all his attention on Leia, whose eyes were drawn to the massive Super Star Destroyer in front of them. "Hey, nobody said anything about the Executor being here!"

"Are you really surprised?" Leia said, her tone turning bitter. "Of course he'd be here, doing his master's bidding."

Han turned his attention to Luke. "Kid?"

Luke managed to take his eyes off the hulking ship. He didn't want to endanger the mission by having Vader sense them, but there was no going back now. "If we leave, they'll know something's up."

"Right," Han said, clearly not convinced but resigned to the fact that they were in for the long haul. He faced the co-pilot's seat. "If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get out of here pretty quick, Chewie."

Chewbacca howled, indicating his agreement. Luke shot a glance at Leia, sitting across from him. Her face was deadly serious and her emotions were a jumbled mess, but underneath all that Luke knew she would do her job. She always did.

The comm hissed to life. _"We have you on our screen now. Please identify."_

Han leaned forward and answered, his voice sounding as bored as Luke had ever heard. "Shuttle _Tydirium requesting_ deactivation of the deflector shield." But the tension in his face was clear.

They continued flying toward the _Executor_as they waited for a response.

_"Shuttle_ Tydirium, _transmit the clearance code for shield passage."_

"Transmission commencing." Han pressed a button and leaned back in his chair, turning to the others.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," Leia said, uncharacteristically pessimistic. "Or if this was all just a set up."

Han, on the other hand, was more optimistic than Luke had ever seen, probably because he didn't want Leia to worry. "It'll work. It'll work." He lowered his voice. "Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't _look like_ you're trying to keep your distance."

Chewie roared a question.

"I don't know!" Han said in exasperation. "Fly casual."

Chewbacca's response indicated that he had a different idea of what Han could do with his flying.

As they drew closer and closer to the _Executor_Luke squeezed his eyes shut, using all his concentration to shield his sense in the Force. He was very good at the skill, but would his bond with his father allow Vader to see right past his shields? Vader was a powerful Sith. Even without their familial bond, would he be able to break past Luke's defenses?

They would soon find out.

.

.

Vader watched passively from the _Executor_'s bridge as the small shuttle came out of hyperspace. He noticed it immediately, an odd sense in the Force stirring inside of him. He listened to the conversation at the aft of the bridge, all his attention focused on the young communications officer hailing the shuttle.

The name _Tydirium echoed_ across the bridge and he immediately turned, stalking toward the comm station. The officer was hunched over his terminal, diligently working, while Admiral Piett stood behind him with arms crossed over his chest. The admiral nodded, acknowledging Vader's arrival.

"Where is that shuttle going?" Vader demanded.

Piett leaned forward, speaking into the comm station himself. "Shuttle _Tydirium_, what is your cargo and destination?"

_"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon."_

Piett stood straight again, glancing at Vader for further instructions. "Do they have a code clearance?"

"It's an older code, sir, but it checks out. I was about to clear them."

Vader paused, considering his next move. This was it—the moment he and Jade had planned for. The Rebels had arrived. All he had to do was clear the shuttle to land on the moon.

But Vader could sense it now, just barely, the familiar sensation that had taken hold of him since the disaster at Yavin…

The boy was trying to shield his presence, but it was of no use against Vader.

What was _he doing_ on this mission? Jade had been adamant that Skywalker would fly in the battle. Vader had agreed with her. His son was too good of a pilot for them to use in any other mission.

Yet Luke Skywalker was on the shuttle, on the way to the Endor moon. Vader was certain of it.

This had not been part of the bargain. His son was once again in his clutches…

"Shall I hold them?" Piett asked.

It would be so easy to stop them, to tractor in the shuttle and finally take possession of his son. But Vader shook his head. Now wasn't the time. Later—after the Emperor had been destroyed. "No. They are clear. Let them pass."

"As you wish, my lord." Piett leaned into the comm again. "Shuttle _Tydirium_, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."

Piett's words faded into the background as Vader walked back to the viewport. He stared at the unfinished Death Star hanging in front of him, with the Emperor now onboard, and the lone shuttle descending into the atmosphere of the moon below, carrying his son.

In the end, Vader was pleased that his son had endeavored to shield his presence. If Palpatine had been able to sense Luke, then this entire plan would be for naught.

And that was not an option.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Endor wasn't that bad-looking of a planet, Han thought as they trekked through the forest. Well, as Threepio would inform him, it wasn't actually a planet, but rather a moon, orbiting another gas giant like Yavin.<p>

Han snorted at the memories. He'd never be able to figure out how he'd come from being a hot-headed smuggler to a hot-headed general.

He glanced behind him, to where Leia was marching alongside her brother. Okay, he supposed it wasn't that hard to figure out what had gotten him to this place in life. At least she was worth it.

The strike team set out from the shuttle, to a small clearing that Han had previously indicated on their map of the moon. It was the first point where they might come across Imperial soldiers. Han was taking point, followed by his command crew—Leia, Luke, Lando, then Chewie. Behind them were the other members of the strike team, then the droids. Yeah, the droids. Command had insisted they take Threepio, just in case they ran across any natives. Leia had also suggested they take Artoo, for his sensors and ability to interface with Imperial computers. And Luke had insisted that they not leave Red behind. Han had almost put his foot down then, not wanting to deal with those three crazy droids, but he found that he couldn't say no to the kid.

It was times like that when he realized just how similar Luke and Leia really were.

After several minutes of walking they reached the clearing. Han held out his arm, ordering the others to halt. He could see several biker scouts in the clearing, pacing around at loose attention. He lowered his arm, motioning for the others to crouch down in the foliage.

Han could hear Threepio's prissy voice even from behind the other strike team members. "Oh, I told you it was dangerous here!"

Leia whipped her head around. "Shh!" she hissed at the golden droid. Han had to physically restrain himself from hugging her.

They watched in silence as the biker scouts finished their reconnaissance and mounted their speeders. They took off, the distinctive whine of their engines fading into nothingness as they sped into the forest.

Nodding in approval, Han motioned for one of the strike team members, Lieutenant Whitney, to come forward. "Head to the first rendezvous point. Take the other astromech with you." He gestured to Red. "Send us a transmission when you arrive."

"Yes, sir." Whitney saluted, then gathered up the rest of the strike team and headed into the forest. Han wanted to make sure that the Imperial presence was truly gone from the clearing before they left. He didn't want any bucketheads to come across the stolen shuttle.

Slowly and quietly, they climbed down into the clearing. They remained low, on the lookout for any remaining Imps. Han made it quite clear that the droids were to remain where they were, waiting above the clearing. He didn't need Threepio setting off some sort of elaborate trap.

The five of them were huddled behind a group of trees. The clearing seemed empty, and Han stepped into the open, motioning for the others to follow.

The first blaster bolt came out of nowhere. Everyone immediately stiffened and trained their weapons in various directions. Then another shot rang out and Han pivoted, firing off round after round into the woods. After a few moments they came into view—Imperial stormtroopers. They definitely hadn't been there a few minutes before. It figured that more of them would show up when the rest of the strike team had already gone ahead.

Han dropped to the ground, pulling Leia with him. "Chewie! How many of them are there?" The Wookiee's loud roar could barely be heard over the blaster fire. "Only five? That's not too bad!" Even odds, then.

The firefight went on for a few seconds until Luke jumped up and darted directly in front of Han's blaster. "Wait, stop!" The kid closed down his lightsaber even though the stormtroopers were still shooting.

Han gaped at him. "Kid! What the hell are doing?"

Luke was adamant and seemed to be talking to both sides. "Hold your fire! Stop shooting!"

"Luke—"

Leia interjected and placed a hand on his arm. "Do it, Han." Her expression had turned vacant, gazing in her brother's direction.

Han sighed. He'd learned not to question Luke or Leia when they got one of their Jedi hunches, but it would take a lot longer for him to get used to the idea. He stood up, waving to Lando and Chewie. "Hold your fire!"

Han didn't have time to answer their incredulous questions. He was too busy watching Luke, who was approaching the stormtroopers with absolutely no fear. He hooked his lightsaber back onto his belt, leaving himself completely defenseless. The five troopers' weapons were trained on him, but they didn't shoot. They merely stared at him from behind their helmets.

Luke wasn't staring back at them, however. He seemed to be looking right through them, to a place a few meters behind, under the cover of the trees. He paused for a moment…

And then he smiled, more brilliantly than Han had seen in a long time.

The kid whispered something; Han couldn't tell what it was. Then Leia gasped. "Mara!"

Han snapped his head around, glaring at her as if she'd grown a second head. _"Mara?"_ What the hell was Leia talking about? Mara was on the _Chimaera_, far away from Endor and the battle to come. Luke had made certain of it.

"Drop your weapons!" The sharp voice came from behind the troopers, pulling Han from his thoughts. The troopers immediately complied and parted down the middle of their line, standing at loose attention while waiting for their commander to impart additional orders.

And then Mara Jade stepped forward, looking no different than she had the last time Han had seen her, as she was being dragged away by stormtroopers in Cloud City. Only now she was commanding the troopers and, by all accounts, doing a fairly good job of it.

Han's eyes involuntarily turned back to Luke. He didn't need the Force to sense that the kid was ready to burst, he was so happy. To the contrary, there was absolutely no trace of emotion on Mara's face. "Skywalker." She shook her head at him and sighed. "You're not supposed to be here."

Han wasn't surprised in the least when Luke ignored her words, closing the distance between them to sweep her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and his shoulders sagged in absolute relief.

No, Han was long past being surprised by Luke's recklessness. After all, the kid had been waiting a long time to hold her in his arms again.

But Han _was_ surprised—more like completely shocked—when Mara hugged him right back.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

.

.

The next few minutes flew by in a flash. Mara awkwardly detached herself from Luke, much to his chagrin, and commanded her guards to rest while she spoke with the "prisoners." Han commed ahead to the rest of the strike team, alerting them to keep moving and stay tuned for additional orders.

The five stormtroopers, Lando, Chewie, and the two droids were scattered around the clearing, eyeing each other curiously. Meanwhile, Luke sat with Han, Leia, and Mara in a secluded area, where they could privately discuss what had brought them together on the forest moon of Endor.

To say that the situation was awkward would be an understatement. The four of them avoided each other's gazes while trying to think of what to say. To no surprise, it was Han who spoke up first. He leaned forward on the log, raising his brows at Mara. "So…Emperor's Hand, huh?" His voice was casual, as if they were talking about the day over a cup of caf. "How's that working out for you?"

Leia smacked him on the arm. "Han!" Huffing, she glanced back to Mara. "Ignore him, please. Despite that general's rank you see on him, he's as ill-mannered as ever."

Mara snorted. "No, it's okay." She pierced Han with her vivid green eyes. "Well, I'm here and I haven't killed you yet. What does that tell you?"

"Wait a minute," Leia said, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Are you saying that you were in on all this?" She lifted a finger and made a circular motion.

Mara smiled, just slightly, but it was there. "Why, you think the Bothan spy network is that good?"

Leia shook her head incredulously. "It was you! You were the one passing along intelligence!"

Mara nodded. "Yes—discretely, of course. That's why I had to make sure the Bothans got all the intelligence. I knew that nobody in the Alliance would question that." She paused, eyes lighting with mirth. "I apologize for that, by the way. I can only imagine how impossible Fey'lya's been since then."

"You have no idea," Leia said. "But Han put him in his place." Han looked smug, and the two women exchanged amused glances.

"I'm sure he did," Mara said.

"Is the Emperor really on the Death Star?"

Mara's jaw clenched. "Oh yes. Am I safe in assuming the fleet is on its way?"

Leia nodded. "We're supposed to be at the bunker in two days."

Mara opened her mouth to speak again, but Luke interrupted her. "Why are you here?"

Mara worried her lip. "Isn't it obvious?" She met his gaze, eyes full of sorrow, regret, and anger. Harsh, unrepentant anger. "I want him dead."

"Ya know, this is a pretty elaborate plan to do that," Han said. "Couldn't you just, you know, stab him in the back when he wasn't looking?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "He didn't become Emperor by being an idiot, Han. He'd be able to sense such treachery."

"But he's not able to sense you going behind his back to plan another Death Star assault?"

"Hopefully not." Mara shrugged. "Besides, I didn't do all this by myself."

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Who were you working with?"

Mara glanced back to Luke before answering. "Vader."

"Vader?" Leia said through clenched teeth. "Vader? You were working with Vader? Why? How could you possibly trust him?" Her voice was getting high-pitched and Han placed a hand on her arm. She quieted, but didn't calm down.

Mara set her jaw in defiance. "Look, he's the only person who wants this as much as I do. The only person I knew could get the job done. I didn't really have any other options."

"And what's your plan?" Han asked.

"To keep the fleet from engaging until you blow up the Death Star."

"And after that?"

"I don't know." She looked into the sky. "Get the hell out of here as fast as possible."

"And descend into more war with Vader in charge," Leia said bitterly.

"Look, I'm not here to argue with you," Mara said. "I'm here to make sure Palpatine dies. Okay?"

For a moment, Luke thought Leia was going to continue to argue. But she just nodded sadly. "Okay."

Luke's mind reeled, but his focus remained pinpointed on the fact that Mara had not answered his question. "But why are you _here_?" he asked again. When she looked to him but didn't answer, he continued. "The _Chimaera _is at Svivren. Obviously you're supposed to be there."

Mara sighed. "You're right. I'm not supposed to be here. Both Palpatine and Vader think I'm at Svivren, taking care of some other business. Once all this was over, I was supposed to slip away, never to be seen again."

Luke pinned her with his shining blue eyes. "What changed?"

For the first time, Mara held his gaze for more than a few seconds. "I guess I felt that I needed to be here, to make sure everything went the way it was supposed to."

"You thought Vader would go back on his plan."

"I, um, learned something that made me think he wouldn't be able to resist trying to capture you."

"That he's our father." Luke said it bluntly, wanting to put her off-balance and find out if Leia was still safe.

"Yeah…I mean, I didn't know you'd be on the moon, I thought you'd be flying, but I still wanted to make sure…" Mara trailed off, eyes widening as she comprehended his choice of pronoun. "Wait a minute—did you say _our_?"

Han rose from the log. "Um, I should go talk to Chewie—"

Leia shot him a glare. He lowered himself.

"Hold on." Mara's eyes shot back and forth between Luke and Leia, finally pinning to the lightsaber on Leia's belt. Her mouth dropped and she let out a curse Luke had never heard before.

Han let out a short laugh. "Crazy, huh? But it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Mara couldn't resist laughing too, and oh it was such a beautiful sound. Luke wanted to run to her and pull her into his arms, but he resisted. "So you two are…?"

"Twins," Luke supplied. Leia stared straight ahead into empty space.

"Wow," Mara murmured. Then she snorted. "You two look nothing alike."

"They don't, huh?" Han agreed. "But if you pay attention you'll notice all these little expressions they make. Like they both look so offended when you say something the least bit scandalous to them. And they do this little quirk with their upper lip when they're confused. And hey, you should be able to sense them through the Force! Do they feel the same? I've always wondered that."

Luke groaned. Han was talking like he and Mara were still a couple, and it was more than a little bit awkward. He didn't want Mara to feel uncomfortable. "Han…"

But Mara closed her eyes, ignoring Luke's protest. He could sense her reaching in the Force. He reveled in it. It was a glorious feeling, one he'd missed so much. "Yeah," she said, opening her eyes again. "They do." She turned to Leia, her gaze turning sympathetic. "So you're a Jedi now?"

"Sort of," Leia replied.

Mara smiled. "I think you'd make a really good Jedi."

Leia huffed. "We'll see."

Han shot Mara a look that said _don't try to figure her out_. Leia either didn't notice or didn't care to acknowledge him.

"Anyway," Luke said, realizing they had to get going, "what happens now?"

"I told you, I came here for a reason," Mara said. "To make sure you got the deflector shield down. However, with the two of you being here, things are a little more complicated."

Luke blew out a breath, remembering their exchange with the _Executor_. "Because of Vader."

"Yeah," Mara agreed. "If he sensed you, he might try to come after you."

"I don't know. You're right; he wants Palpatine dead. He tried to get me to join him and kill Palpatine…" He trailed off, not wanting to dwell on what happened on Bespin. Not wanting to remind Mara of all the reasons to hate him. "Anyway, if he sensed my presence, he would have captured us when we arrived. No, I think he wants us to finish the job. So we will." _And then I'll deal with my father._

"Well, let's hope you're right, kid." Han stood up. "I hate to break up this little party, but we need to get moving."

"Right." Mara followed his lead. "Contact your team and have them stay on course for the rendezvous. We need to make a side trip."

"Side trip?"

"Just in case there's trouble, we should talk to some of the natives. Ask for their assistance."

"Natives? I thought Endor was unpopulated."

"Unpopulated according to the Empire," Mara said bitterly. "You know how Palpatine is with aliens."

"She's right, Han," Luke said. He wasn't just agreeing with her to get on her good side. "If the plan has been compromised, it won't hurt to have some additional help."

"Sure." Han hefted his pack on his back. "Sounds great. I take it you know the way?" he asked Mara.

"Of course. Follow me."

.

.

They set off across the forest, single file at first then falling into clumps. Mara took point, followed by some of her troopers, then Han and Leia, more troopers, and Lando and Chewie bringing up the rear. Artoo and Threepio were doing their best to keep up, but Artoo especially seemed unwilling to get closer to the rest of the group now that Mara was back.

Luke, for his part, had started off next to Leia and Han, but gradually moved up in the procession until he was marching beside Mara. It seemed perfectly innocent at first, like he was asking her a simple question, but he didn't leave once she'd responded. Instead he'd moved even closer. Mara had rolled her eyes but didn't force him to move away.

Unlike Han and her brother, Leia didn't know what to think about Mara's unexpected arrival on Endor. The men were excited, glad to see their old friend again, convinced that she was back for good. But Leia knew better. After what had happened to Mara, nothing would ever be the same. How could it? She'd been tortured and manipulated, forced to serve a man she hated. Even if she wanted to, how could she possibly come back to the Alliance?

Luke had been devastated when Mara returned to the Empire. Could he go through that all over again, when the battle was over and Mara ran off into the galaxy to be free for the first time in her life? Could Mara survive that loss?

"Hey." Han pulled her close, interrupting her thoughts. "Look at that."

Leia glanced up and noted Han's mischievous expression. "What is it?"

He gestured ahead of them, where Luke and Mara were talking intently, heads pressed close together. "They look cozy, don't they?"

Leia glared at him. "Han. Don't start."

He shrugged his shoulders in an innocent gesture. "What? I'm not doing anything!"

"That's right, and it's going to stay that way." She shoved him playfully in the ribs. "Luke's got enough to worry about right now."

"Yeah," Han agreed, sobering slightly. He looked up into the sky, where the Death Star could be seen orbiting overhead even in the bright sunlight. "You think Vader sensed him?"

Leia shrugged, not wanting to discuss the matter. "Who knows? The important thing is that we're here now. We gotta get the shield down."

"You think he'd tell Palpatine?" Han asked despite Leia's avoidance of the subject.

"How should I know?" she snapped. "I hardly know the man. Maybe you should ask Mara."

"Okay, okay," Han said, changing the subject to placate her. "I still say they look rather comfortable together."

Leia looked to her brother and Mara again, who were now conversing with one of the stormtroopers, the commander from the looks of it. She didn't want to admit that Han was right. "Perhaps."

"What? Would you rather me try to set her up with Lando?"

Leia rolled her eyes and shoved him hard. If he was trying to improve her mood, he was doing a hell of a job. "Come on, nerfherder. Less talking, more walking."

"Hey, I thought I was the general here!"

Leia smirked at him. "And your point is?"

.

.

They stopped walking at nightfall. Mara offered to take the first night watch. Han had put up a decent fight, but in the end realized he wasn't going to win and gave up. Everyone spread out and got ready for rest. Mara sat down, leaning against a large tree, when she realized that Luke was standing next to her.

She glanced up and spared him a faint smile. "Do you need something?"

He shook his head. "No. I thought I'd take the first watch with you."

"I'm perfectly capable of staying awake on my own." She bit her tongue, immediately regretting her double entendre.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice. "I know. But I can't sleep."

Mara blew out a breath, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was putting himself in a position where she couldn't avoid him, where she'd be forced to talk to him. She knew it was inevitable but wanted to delay it as much as possible. As always, it seemed that Luke had other designs.

She relented, patting the ground next to her. He nodded gratefully and sat, his back to a large tree that was facing her. After a few moments of silence, he took out a ration bar and held it out to her. "Hungry?"

Mara eyed it warily. She should refuse and eat one of her own bars, but for some reason she found herself saying yes anyway. Perhaps because she couldn't say no to him. Luke's fingers brushed against hers as she accepted the bar. It was like an electric shock swam down her body. She glanced away quickly.

"Sorry," Luke murmured, his voice shaky.

"Don't worry about it." They ate in silence, chewing the bars carefully, giving their stomachs time to accept the food. They would need their strength on this journey and didn't want to go through their provisions all at once. Mara tried not to think about how odd it felt to be around Luke again, yet at the same time it was as if no time at all had passed. She had to keep reminding herself what had happened over the past fifteen months, and not allow herself the chance to get too comfortable. Because as soon as the battle was over, she was gone.

When she was finished, Mara kicked her legs out in front of her, careful not to brush against Luke. She placed her hands behind her head, leaning against the tree trunk. It was not comfortable at all, but it was good enough for now.

"What do you think?" Luke asked suddenly. "Better than Hoth?"

Mara gave him a curious look. "What?"

Luke patted the ground next to him. "Sleeping on the ground of a forest—better or worse than Hoth?" He wore a small smile.

Mara returned it. "Oh, that's no contest at all. Nothing in this galaxy is worse than Hoth." She paused. "Well. Almost nothing."

"Right," Luke said softly, sounding ashamed.

She knew what was about to happen. Luke was going to start apologizing again, but she couldn't deal with that right now. So she began speaking before he could. "Vader doesn't know, by the way. About Leia," she continued when Luke opened his mouth to ask for clarification.

"Oh." He glanced to where Leia and Han dozed, lying as close together as they dared while on a mission. "That's what we assumed. I guess our mother never knew she was having twins. How did you find out about Vader, by the way?"

"Me?" Luke nodded at her. "Oh…I just kind of figured it out. Everything clicked—how similar you two felt, the way he'd been pursuing you over the years, why he didn't kill you on Bespin when you wouldn't join him. He didn't deny it, so I figured I was right." Luke was silent. "What about you?"

He blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah. Unless you're a really fabulous liar, you must have found out sometime after you left for Jedi training."

"Oh. Yeah, um, Yoda told me. He was my Jedi master."

"Ah. So it _was _Yoda."

Luke tilted his head. "What?"

Mara waved a hand. "Nevermind. It's not important."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her but let the subject pass. "Anyway, Yoda told me right before I left for Cloud City. Said that I needed one final lesson before I could resist the Dark Side. That going there was my first test as a Jedi." He held up his hand and pulled down his sleeve, revealing a wrist access panel. The kind used on cybernetic limbs. "That was one test I will never forget."

Mara's jaw dropped. Any positive feelings about Vader she'd cultivated over the past several weeks flew out of her mind. "Vader did that to you?"

Luke nodded. A veritable palette of emotions passed over his face. "It hurt like hell. But not as much as losing you."

Mara swallowed hard at his words. She felt the urge to reach out to him, to run her fingers over his new hand, but she couldn't. It was still too uncomfortable. Still too painful. "I'm sorry" is all she could say.

Luke looked incredulous. "_You're _sorry?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. I wish I could've been there for you."

"Mara…" Luke trailed off, eyes blinking rapidly. He lowered his voice, unable to speak above a whisper. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who…who abandoned…"

"You did what you had to do," she said firmly. She knew that now, more than anything. Always had, really, just couldn't believe it in order to survive.

He wiped away a tear before gaining his composure. "Mara…I have to ask…what happened on Bespin?"

"Surely Han and Leia told you." She couldn't keep the bitter tone from creeping into her voice, and blew out a breath to calm down.

"Yes," he admitted. "But I'd like to hear it from you."

They stared at each other, both completely still…and, for one fleeting moment, she was back with Luke in the pilots' lounge, talking about everything and nothing at all. Holding his hand. Stealing kisses when nobody was looking. Falling in love.

She glanced away quickly, not letting herself get caught up in the moment. There was too much at stake. She distracted herself by pulling out her water bottle. "I'm getting tired. Do you mind if we not talk anymore?"

The expression on Luke's face told her that he did not want this at all, but he nodded anyway. "Whatever you want, Mara."

She smiled gratefully and leaned her head against the tree, staring up at the night sky.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

.

.

It was almost dark when the Rebel command crew and Imperial stormtroopers finally reached their destination the next day. It was a spacious village situated high in the trees, with huts spread across many different levels. It reminded Han of the stories Chewbacca had told about his homeworld of Kashyyyk. There was, however, one very big—or small, depending on your point of view—difference.

"You have _got_to be kidding me!" Han exclaimed when he first saw the Endor natives.

Mara, looking entirely too amused, stepped forward to close Han's mouth, which had fallen open in disbelief. "Sorry, Han. I'm very serious."

"But…but…they're hardly taller than Artoo!" He pointed at the short and fluffy creatures, crowding around his leg. "How are they supposed to help against the Imps?"

"It's simple." Mara carefully detached herself from one of the creatures, then patted its head. Han did a double take. "The Empire doesn't believe them to be a threat. Didn't you learn your lesson in gambling? Never underestimate an underdog."

"She's right," Lando chimed in. "Look where that got me. Lost myself a perfectly good ship."

Han rolled his eyes. "I still think this whole idea is ridiculous."

"It's not," Luke said. "Mara's right. Palpatine doesn't expect us to have any help, so even a tiny advantage could sway a battle in our favor. And, as someone once told me, size matters not."

Han glanced at Mara, who by all appearances was listening attentively to Luke. But he knew better. Yesterday, the two of them had been getting along beautifully. Today was a different story, and they seemed to be walking on eggshells. Han wondered what had happened between them the previous night to make them so awkward, but decided he didn't want to know.

"What do you think?" He turned his attention to Leia, who was trying her best to refuse an offering of a ceremonial dress without offending the small creatures. Why they had a dress that would fit a human woman, Han really didn't want to know.

Leia glanced around. They were quite the sight, Han had to admit—small, furry creatures standing among humans, a huge Wookiee, two droids, and Imperial stormtroopers. She shrugged. "It really can't hurt."

Off in the distance, Chewie howled something. Han smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Luke furrowed his brow. "What'd he say?"

"He said, 'at least their spears look very pointy.'"

Mara gave Han a pointed look. "See? You wouldn't want to end up on the wrong end of one of those, would you?"

Han threw up his arms. He knew when he was outnumbered. Again. "Fine. I guess short help's better than no help at all, huh Chewie?" The Wookiee roared back in affirmation. "So what are these guys called anyway?" Han removed another creature from where it was hugging his leg.

"Ewoks," Mara said.

"And the Empire doesn't know they exist?" Leia asked.

"Oh, they know." Mara's voice was bitter. "They're just so primitive that the Empire doesn't consider them to be sentient creatures."

Han snorted, watching as several Ewoks crowded around Chewie while the Wookiee demonstrated how to use his crossbow. "I dunno. They seem pretty sentient to me."

But Mara was no longer paying him any attention. "Threepio!" she called.

The golden droid looked up in surprise. He shuffled over to the rest of the group. "Yes, Lieutenant Jade? How can I be of service?"

It grew silent as Mara's old rank settled over the group. Her jaw clenched for a moment and Luke's eyes flashed in pain. Threepio, oblivious to what he'd done, continued gazing expectantly at Mara. But after a few moments everything was back to normal and Mara faced the droid, all business. "Can you understand them?" She gestured to the Ewoks.

"Oh yes, Lieutenant Jade! They're using a very primitive dialect, but I believe I can communicate effectively. As you know, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication—"

"Yes, Threepio, we got it," Han said. "Leia, you're the diplomat. You want to explain our situation to them?"

"Sure." Leia held up the dress and smiled meekly. "They seem to have taken a liking to me, anyway." She nodded at the chief who gestured that they move inside to one of the larger huts.

"I'll go with her," Mara said, hurrying to catch up. She paused when she reached Luke. "You, um, need someone on the other side represented if you want to hammer out a proper agreement." It was a lousy excuse, Han thought, and judging by the way she shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, she knew it. But Luke merely shrugged and moved aside, allowing her to pass.

Han shook his head in disbelief. The kid could pretend all he wanted that everything was fine, but Han knew better. He just hoped the two of them could get their acts together before whatever battles were to come.

.

.

.

Not long after that, everything was settled. The Ewoks declared both the Rebels and Imperials as part of the tribe and pledged to help them destroy the shield generator. Leia hoped that there would be no battle, but they would be prepared for any possibility. She didn't want to underestimate Palpatine and Vader. The following morning, the Ewoks would show them a quicker way to the shield generator.

It was almost time for sleep, but instead of going to her designated hut Leia found herself approaching Mara, standing alone at the edge of one of the wooden walkways that traversed the village. "How are you doing?" Leia asked.

Mara turned to her and smiled tersely. "Fine."

"You sure?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. You're a Skywalker now. Therefore you can't leave me alone until I spill my guts, right?"

Leia shrugged. "You looked like you needed someone to talk to."

"Well I don't," Mara snapped.

Leia raised her arms. "Fine. Whatever you want." She turned and walked away, only getting a few meters before Mara called out to her. When she turned back around, Mara wore an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It happens."

"It's just…weird."

Leia let out a short laugh. "That's a good word for it."

"Does Han have to tease us at every opportunity?"

Leia smiled and walked back to the railing. She and Mara stood next to one another, staring out into the forest night. "You've been gone for far too long if you need me to answer that question."

Mara smiled, genuinely this time. "That's very true."

Leia returned the smile. "Don't let him bother you. He's just really glad to see you again. We all are."

Mara nodded, her throat tightening. "It's weird…but nice. Sort of like old times."

Leia regarded her old friend for a moment. "You know, Luke has been miserable for the past fifteen months. Not as much as you, I'd imagine. But he hasn't been the same since…since…"

"Since Palpatine's announcement? That was quite the touch, wasn't it?" Mara made a bitter noise, then shrugged. "It wasn't all bad. I had a pretty plush life in the Palace, I guess. And I have the _Chimaera_."

Leia could sense Mara's trepidation. "But?"

Mara glanced over at Luke, standing on another level of the village and doing his best not to pay attention to their conversation. "It just wasn't the same."

Leia followed Mara's gaze, letting her eyes fall upon her brother. "You should talk to him, Mara."

Mara snorted. "I think we've done enough talking on this trip."

"Take it from me, Mara." Leia reached out to hold her old friend's arm. "You can never do enough talking. I learned that the hard way. The Force brought you and Luke back together. Don't waste this opportunity." She glanced down at her feet. "It may be your only shot."

Mara raised her eyebrows. "Quoting the will of the Force, huh? That's very Jedi-like."

"I'm not a Jedi," Leia said quickly. "Well, not yet anyway. I dunno, I guess I just don't think I'm as cut out for the Jedi business like Luke is."

"I don't think anyone is," Mara said softly. "He's special. Always has been."

"Yes, he is," Leia agreed.

Mara blinked herself out of her haze. "I think you're wrong, though. You'd be a great Jedi. A Jedi diplomat. The Empire won't know what hit them."

"You could be a Jedi, too." Leia pointed at Mara's saber. "Luke's a great teacher. He's probably going to finish my training when all this is over. I'm sure he'd jump at the opportunity to train you."

"I think it's too late for that." Mara bit her lip and changed the subject. "I'm sorry, you know. About Vader."

Leia shuffled her feet. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Leia shrugged, then glanced up at the Death Star hanging in the darkened sky. "It has to be, right?"

Mara nodded sadly, looking over at Luke again. "Right."

.

.

.

The Ewoks provided five empty huts in which the group could sleep. They separated naturally—the troopers in two, Lando and Chewie in one, and Han and Leia in another. Leaving Luke and Mara to share the last hut.

As they all separated, Luke told Mara he'd sleep outside, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. But Mara just rolled her eyes and told him not to be ridiculous. That they were grown adults and could handle themselves as such.

Well, at least if things got too weird he could always go bunk with Chewie and Lando. Or the stormtroopers.

The rest of the group settled into their huts for the night. The huts were on various levels, so they had some privacy. Before retiring for the evening Luke found Mara standing by the railing outside the hut, staring out into the trees. Her hands were clenched around the railing and her thoughts were a jumbled mess. He didn't want to alarm her so he approached slowly, clearly broadcasting his sense in the Force.

She turned and offered him a faint smile. "You can go to bed, you know. You don't have to wait up for me."

He smiled back. "I know." But he didn't say anything else, merely stood next to her, their hands only centimeters apart on the railing.

Mara, realizing that she wasn't going to get out of talking with Luke, shrugged her shoulders. "I've been meaning to ask you—what happened to Red?"

"Oh, he's here. We sent him ahead with the rest of the strike team."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I thought maybe he got reassigned to another pilot."

Luke shook his head. "No, I kept him. Starfighter Command never bothered to ask for him back. I think they realized…" He trailed off, his insinuation obvious—they knew he would never give up his only remaining connection to Mara. "He misses you," he added. "Still bickers with Artoo constantly."

Mara grinned. "Good. I taught him well, then."

For a moment, it was just like old times. Then Mara sighed and moved her hand away, just slightly. But it was enough of a reminder. "Why'd you come to Endor, Luke? I thought you'd be leading the fighter attack."

"No," Luke said, disappointed at their lost contact. "I'm not a Rogue anymore."

Mara's eyes widened in shock. "You gave it up?"

Luke nodded. "I have other responsibilities now. I knew that I couldn't focus on the squadron and build it up again, the way it should be."

"Who's Leader? Wedge?"

"Yeah. What, you think I'd transfer power over to Wes?"

Mara chuckled. "Stranger things have happened."

Luke laughed along with her. "Yeah. Like Avy agreeing to date him."

"What?" Mara gasped. "Oh, you're not serious."

"Oh, I am. They're secretive about it, but it's obvious to anyone with the Force. Or a set of working eyes."

Mara shook her head in disbelief. "Wow. I'm glad, though. She deserves it."

"Yes, she does," Luke agreed.

"But even if you're not a Rogue, they could've used your flying skills. Who else in the fleet has blown up a Death Star?"

Luke shrugged. "That's true. But I felt the urge to come here. Now I know why." Mara glanced back at him. Her hand moved slightly over on the railing, until their smallest fingers were nearly touching. Luke moved his hand the rest of the way, so their fingers were intertwined. "Why'd you do it, Mara?"

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Mara."

She didn't answer right away. She took time to consider her words, to get them just right. Finally, she said quietly, "It was the right thing to do. Just like you refusing to join Vader."

"So you sacrificed yourself?"

"Would you have done any different?"

Luke sighed heavily. "Sometimes, I wish that I had."

"You didn't have any other choice. You couldn't make the same mistakes he did."

"But you knew what he'd do to you," Luke protested.

Mara sighed. "I thought I did. I was wrong."

Luke furrowed his brow and stepped even closer to her. "Mara?"

For a long moment, the only sounds came from the night creatures that lived in the forest. The air grew thick around them, the Force glowing in the air. Even though she did not want to relive those moments, she spoke softly but clearly. "I thought that he would use me for bait, so you'd come for me instead of the others. After that, I figured he'd keep me on his ship, to entice you further." She paused. "I didn't realize what would happen after that, that he'd turn me over to Palpatine. I thought he'd kill me before doing that. Sometimes, I wish that he had."

"I'm sorry." What else could he say? His own father had done this to her. The father he believed was redeemable.

Mara turned to him with desperate eyes. She clutched his hand and squeezed it. "It's not your fault. He gave you an impossible decision. Knowing what you did about him, and Leia…you made the right choice, Luke. Never doubt it. I'm proud of you."

He blinked and looked away, embarrassed by her words. _He _should be the one to console her, not the other way around. "Why didn't you come with me on Toprawa?" Luke asked suddenly.

.

Mara knew the question was coming. It was one she'd asked herself many times since that day. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "I was convinced that I'd been brainwashed—that if I ever tried to escape, I'd end up killing you and everyone else I ever cared about. So I stayed. Then Palpatine ordered me to kill you. I thought I had no choice but to obey. When I realized that I could disobey him, I froze. I had no idea what to do…but I knew one thing." She glanced up at him with hard, steely eyes. "I wanted Palpatine to die, and I wanted to be the one to be responsible." She snorted. "That's not a very Jedi-like way of thinking, is it?"

"But you're not on the Dark Side, Mara. I know you aren't. I can sense it. You ask about your droid…you care about your friends."

Mara shook her head. "You don't know the things I've done. I convinced myself that I hated you for so long. Perhaps I'm not there yet…but Palpatine sure put me on that path. And I don't know if I can ever get off it."

"You can, Mara. You already have."

"How do you know, Luke?" she asked bitterly.

He placed his hand over hers. "I know because I can feel it. You're not past regrets."

She froze, Vader's words from their last conversation falling over her. The conversation that convinced her to finally do something good in her life, and go to Endor. She couldn't help but smile. "Perhaps."

They were standing side by side now, arms grazing and souls intertwined in the Force. She had missed him so much, even through all her pretend hatred and denial of her feelings. And now he was here, so close yet so far away.

As if sensing her thought, Luke tensed beside her. "Mara, I…"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Luke?"

.

Being this close to her again, he couldn't resist. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers, soft and gentle but full of emotion. She tilted her head, allowing the kiss to grow deeper. His tongue parted her lips and he moaned softly, overwhelmed by her scent, by her touch, by her taste…

Mara stiffened in his arms. It was a small gesture but more than enough to break him out of his haze, a look of shame crossing his face. "I'm…I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I just…I couldn't…"

Mara nodded and wiped at her lips, unable to respond but projecting her forgiveness through the Force. A memory struck him, of his brash proposal before he left for Dagobah. After her strong reaction, he had sworn that he would never again be so reckless. He had failed once again.

He didn't know what to do or say without making things worse. "I'll…I'll just leave you alone." He glanced at her blank expression one more time before turning around, running his hand across the wooden railing as he slowly walked away.

.

Mara blinked at the dark forest night. So much had passed between them. So much had changed. _They _had changed. It was foolish to believe that they could magically return to what they had once been.

But now, she couldn't bear the sight of him walking away from her. She grew colder by the second. His footsteps echoed across the night and she wanted to run to him, to pull him into her arms and tell him to stop, to never leave her again, to love her…

"I kept your X-wing!" Her blurted out words rang through the night. They had the desired effect and Luke stopped dead in his tracks, his shoulders tensing.

He turned around slowly, a confused expression on his face. "What?"

She took a deep breath, calming herself. He wasn't walking away any longer. "I kept your X-wing," she repeated, more slowly this time. "On the _Chimaera._"

Luke continued to stare blankly at her. "But…why?"

Mara shook her head, staring up at the planet rotating above them. "I asked myself that question so many times. I was convinced that I hated you. I blamed you for everything. But whenever I imagined your X-wing being dismantled, or someone else flying it…I couldn't stand it. I couldn't let something like that happen. It reminded me of you—of us. So as soon as I got out of the _Lusankya_, I found out where it was and took it. Vader was angry that he couldn't get any coordinates off it, so it was thrown in cold storage somewhere. I don't think he could bear to see it torn apart, either."

Luke's brow furrowed. "But…what about Palpatine?"

"He thought it was because I hated you," Mara explained. "That's what I told myself, too—that I wanted it to spite you. But it wasn't true." She took a deep breath. "I took it because I loved you." She paused, staring into Luke's deep blue eyes. "I still do."

.

His breath hitched in his throat. "Oh, Mara…" He moved toward her but resisted the urge to grab her and pull her into his arms. He didn't want to scare her away again. "You know I never stopped loving you. Never."

Mara nodded, her eyes becoming glassy. "I did, and I hated you even more for that—because if you loved me so much, then why didn't you try to save me on Cloud City? Why did you never come for me afterward? Why did you never try to infiltrate the _Chimaera_?" She chuckled lightly. "You could have, you know. Our security systems are awful."

Luke could feel his heart thumping against his chest. He wanted to crush Mara to him, to say he was sorry for everything, to make everything right. "Don't." Mara shook her head against his thoughts. "I told you, you shouldn't blame yourself. We both did what we had to do on Bespin. I can't begrudge you that."

"_I _can."

"Well, don't. I made my choice there. And I would've killed you myself if you surrendered to Vader."

"He wouldn't have killed me. I could have resisted him."

"You don't know that." Mara sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore." She glanced up to the night sky, to the Death Star orbiting above them.

Luke stared at her unabashedly. She looked absolutely beautiful in the soft planet-glow, her hair shimmering in the dim light. He couldn't help himself. "I missed you, Mara. So much."

.

His words were so simple, so pure. So Luke. Something snapped inside her and she could feel it in her chest, all her long-denied emotions surging to the surface. She reached out and pulled him to her, not even hesitating. Their hands came up to cup each other's faces as their lips pressed together. They stayed that way for a long time, lips sliding against one another, but Luke managed to pull away from her mouth to breathe hotly against her ear. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and pulled his mouth back to her lips. "Make me forget, Luke," she whispered. "Please make me forget…"

Hot tears fell on her cheeks but he kept kissing her, firmly and passionately. How could he possibly say no? They didn't know what tomorrow would bring, and there was no reason to be alone any longer.

Luke gently backed her to their hut, their hands roaming along each other the entire time. Mara's heart was pounding inside her chest but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything other than Luke, and the feel of his strong hands sliding up and down her back, his fingers delving into her hair, his lips gliding against hers. She pulled him inside quickly, not wanting to break apart any longer than necessary.

They undressed slowly, stealing kisses the entire time. When they were bare they just stared at each other, eyes raking over flesh long denied but never forgotten. Overcome with emotion, Mara felt tears sting her eyes and she blinked them away. She was here to forget. The past couldn't hurt her. Nobody could, not anymore, not when she was with Luke.

He pulled her close and kissed away her tears. They didn't speak; no words were necessary. His lips found hers again and she collapsed to the floor, pulling him with her, not even bothering to find the soft mat provided for sleeping. They kissed and touched and caressed, his skin superheated against hers. She threw her head back, lost in the sensation of being with him again. But it was going much too fast and she began to hold back. She wanted this to last forever. She had already let him slip away once. She didn't want to let go of him ever again.

Sensing her thoughts, Luke turned them on their sides, lying face-to-face. She smiled at him then, nipping his lip gently, then lowered her head against his chest as they moved together. She hadn't smiled that way in so long, but it no longer felt foreign upon her face. It felt so right, so incredibly right. They stayed that way for a long time, basking in the glow of the Force that surrounded them.

Time went on and it became too much. Mara's eyes widened in surprise as Luke used the Force to push her onto her back. But instead of protesting she found his lips again, still amazed that he could make her feel so damn good.

Luke's arms were boxed around her head as he hovered over her, kissing her senseless. He made her feel safe this way, protected, even though she did not need it. She had asked him to make her forget, and he would.

She clutched his sweaty back, holding him tighter. Neither of them knew what tomorrow might bring. When Endor's sun rose their lives would change forever, the galaxy along with it. For the better or the worse, she didn't know. But no matter what happened, they would remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

As he pushed her close to the edge, Mara felt Luke's Force sense reach out to hers. She stiffened at first, so reluctant to let someone into her mind again. There were so many horrible memories, so many things she wanted to forget. She had avoided using the Force as much as possible, afraid of slipping even farther away into the darkness.

But this was Luke, and she could resist his mind no more than she could his body. Slowly, tentatively, she accepted his mental caress and opened herself to the Force. He snatched onto her presence and she felt him surrounding her, a light so bright that it was blinding. It was as if a supernova burst inside her as he reached the place in her mind that belonged only to him, the place that had been empty for so long. Their souls and minds joined in the Force…and she forgot.

Both gasping for breath, they could hang over the edge no longer. Together they fell, soaring in glorious flight.

It was a long time before he rolled off her, panting for breath, unshed tears in his eyes. She moved with him, resting her head on his chest, kissing it gently, still not letting him go. When it had grown quiet again, she gave him another kiss and said the only thing she could think of. "I missed you, too."

After all that had passed between them, of all there was to say to one another, it was the only thing that truly mattered.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

.

.

In only a few minutes the Rebel fleet would make the jump to hyperspace. Tycho took one last walk around his X-wing in preparation, making sure the ship was prepared and everything was to his liking before Rogue Squadron—what was left of it, anyway—had to launch. All around him, the other pilots did the same thing. Hobbie was quiet but not melancholy. Wedge looked determined. Kasan looked eager to fight the Empire. And Wes and Avy were together, as they had been for the past several weeks, Wes no doubt saying something crazy to make her laugh even in the threat of an assault on another Death Star. He smiled at his friends, glad that if he had to be going into battle, it'd be with them, but still missing their old leader.

Tycho was just about to pull on his helmet when he heard a soft, melodic voice call out his name. He'd know that voice anywhere. He turned and feasted his eyes upon Winter, standing in the entrance to the hangar and staring at him with an odd expression. His smile grew even larger as he jogged over to her, grateful that she had risked punishment to come see him off, even if they both knew nobody would truly reprimand her for such actions. Not when they were about to face Palpatine. "I'm glad you came," he said to her, pulling her into a gentle hug.

She squeezed him, pulled away, and gave him a half-hearted smile in return. "I just wanted to say good-bye."

Tycho's throat was suddenly very dry. He nodded. "Right." Why was this so damn hard? He'd could count the number of times he'd said good-bye to Winter before going into battle. Why was this different? Was it like Luke's Force, and he had a premonition of things to come? No, he couldn't think that way. He could only fly his best.

She tucked a strand of shimmering hair behind her ear. "Fly safe, okay?"

He cupped her face with his hand, still trying to restrain himself around the other pilots and techs. "You know me, I leave the theatrics for Wes." Winter smiled again, but there was no mirth in her eyes. Tycho lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey. You all right?

She nodded, but it was clear to him that she was not fine. Tycho wondered what was happening behind her eyes. One of Winter's biggest assets as an Intelligence agent—her perfect memory—had also been a cause for much pain. Was every other good-bye running through her memory right now? Was she recalling all the good-byes she'd said before Alderaan, before Yavin? She was a stoic person, too stoic to show that side of her. Tycho was one of the few people she'd let inside.

"Don't worry," Tycho said, even though he was not quite convinced himself. "We'll blow it up. I'll make sure of it."

Winter blew out a breath. "That's what I'm afraid of." And then, in front of a hangar full of techs and pilots, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

Tycho didn't move for a long moment, unfamiliar with big displays of emotion, especially from Winter. But the feel of her fingers wrapped in his hair drew him out of his fog and he returned her embrace. His eyes closed and he savored the moment, blocking out the rest of the galaxy. Winter would be safer working operations on _Home One _than he would be in his X-wing, but if the Imperials engaged and something were to happen to the command ship…

So he didn't care who was watching. He pulled back just enough to lower his lips to hers. Winter did not hesitate to return his kiss.

It was short and chaste, but for them it contained all the meaning in the galaxy. When they pulled apart Winter cleared her throat and ran her hand across Tycho's flight suit. "Good luck, captain," she whispered. Tycho's voice had failed him completely so he merely nodded, pressed her hand to his lips, and walked back to his X-wing. To his complete surprise, none of the other pilots had any smart-mouth comments to give him along the way. Wes and Avy weren't even paying attention, locked in their own embrace.

Once the Rogues were settled into their cockpits, Wedge gave the command to launch. Six X-wings maneuvered out of the hangar, settling into a defensive formation around _Home One_. They'd be the leading ships during the initial attack.

Tycho closed his eyes and allowed the familiar feeling of combat readiness to settle over him. This was the Alliance's only chance to rid the galaxy of tyranny. Failure was not an option. He'd do anything to destroy the Death Star, _give _anything to succeed. Even his life.

For Nyiestra, his family, the Princess, General Rieekan, Winter, all the other orphans of Alderaaan…

But most of all, for himself.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Like a guard animal keeping watch, the Super Star Destroyer <em>Executor <em>orbited the unfinished Death Star. Darth Vader had played the dutiful servant upon the Emperor's arrival several days prior, welcoming his master and assuring him that the battle station would be completed on schedule. Palpatine had been pleased, praising Vader's accomplishment. It was clear that Vader's actions had removed him from any scrutiny that still remained after Bespin. And that was exactly what Vader wanted, of course. Palpatine had no suspicions of the insidious plot against him. Now all Vader had to do was wait for the arrival of the Rebels, keep the fleet at a distance, and allow several fighters to sneak into the superstructure and take out the station. Then the Emperor would be gone forever.

Once the Emperor arrived it was Vader's intention to stay off the Death Star as much as possible. Being that Vader's flagship was in orbit and his duties on the Death Star had been completed, it was not a difficult task to accomplish. The plan was working perfectly until that shuttle dropped out of hyperspace. Why had his son accompanied the Rebels that would destroy the shield generator? It did not make sense to him. Then again, Vader had never been able to understand his son. Especially the boy's actions on Cloud City. Vader would never be able to understand how Luke could have left Jade to suffer.

But now was not the time for such thoughts. That would come later, after the Emperor had been destroyed. He'd made his decision when the _Tydirium _arrived and would not be dissuaded, no matter what.

Vader was standing impassively in his usual position on the bridge, listening as the officers went through their regular duty reports, when he sensed something—a tremor in the Force. He immediately knew what was coming and clamped down on his mental shields. Sure enough, the communications officer called out from his aft station. "Admiral Piett? We have an incoming transmission from Moff Jerjerrod."

Vader cringed behind his mask. A transmission from the commander of the Death Star meant only one thing. He checked the nearest chrono and saw that there was plenty of time before the Rebel fleet was supposed to arrive. Forcing himself to remain detached, he addressed the officer himself. "Patch it through, lieutenant." Vader stepped to the nearest station. The officer there quickly moved aside and stood at attention, averting his eyes and twitching nervously. Vader almost smiled.

He activated the comm system, audio only. "Yes, commander?"

"Lord Vader." Moff Jerjerrod's clipped voice sounded nervous, but determined. "The Emperor desires your presence in the Throne Room."

It was just as he'd suspected. Vader closed his eyes in resignation. "I will be there shortly." Vader swiftly deactivated the comm. There was no point in further discussion. Vader had learned that ignoring a command from the Emperor was grounds for swift and firm retribution. He could not let the Emperor grow suspicious of him now.

Piett drew alongside Vader. "Your shuttle is prepared for take off, my lord. Do you require any assistance?"

"No, admiral. I will travel alone." He said no more as he pulled ahead of Piett to walk the remainder of the way to the hangar.

The shuttle ride did not take long and soon Vader found himself standing in the Throne Room, in front his master. They were alone, which was alarming. On the rare occasions that he did travel, Palpatine was always accompanied by what remained of his sycophantic entourage. But Vader kept his composure and knelt as he always did, bowing his head in supplication. "What is thy bidding, my master?" The words came as easily as they always had.

Palpatine motioned for Vader to stand. "Rise, my friend. I have an important task for you."

It took all of Vader's mastery over the Force not to allow his anxiety to show. "What is it, master?"

Palpatine stood and walked forward with one hand raised, the other leaning on his walking stick, feigning weakness. "Send the fleet to the far side of Endor. There it will stay until called for."

If he could have, Vader would have blown out a breath in relief. "Yes, master. I will do so immediately."

Palpatine smiled, a small quirk of his pale lips. "Do not worry, my apprentice. Soon the Rebellion will be crushed…and young Skywalker will be one of us."

Vader paused. This was not good at all. The way Palpatine had spoken, as if Luke was within reach… "Master?" he questioned, not knowing what else to say.

Palpatine's smile grew larger. Vader was reminded of a day long ago, in another throne room. "Did you think that they would go unnoticed with the both of them right under my nose?" he sneered. "You must think me very foolish." His hand brushed against the side of his hips, where his lightsaber was kept hidden, still concealing his true identity as a Sith. As Darth Sidious, the man who had taken down the Republic.

Vader's eyes blinked rapidly. "The both of them", Palpatine had said. "I do not understand."

Palpatine hissed. "Do not lie to me, my apprentice." Even at a distance Vader could sense his master's anger, boiling inside him and burning white hot. Vader nearly flinched. "I know of your plans with my treasonous little Hand. It is almost amusing, that you thought you could deceive me."

Vader still did not understand. Jade would never back down from their plan and betray him to Palpatine. She wanted the Emperor dead almost as much as Vader. No, she would see this plan through to the very end.

But Palpatine had said _both _of them…

Vader lowered his head, remembering his last conversation with the Emperor's Hand. The conversation in which Vader confided about his past, and Jade realized Luke was his son. She had left that meeting shaken, but determined. It was almost as if something had flipped in her mind.

Of course! She had secretly gone to Endor to ensure that the Rebels destroyed the shield generator, and in the process had run into his son. And now their entire plan was compromised. Vader's hand clenched into a fist as he wondered if it could still be salvaged…

"Do not worry," Palpatine said, breaking through Vader's thoughts. Vader looked up at him, Palpatine's sulphurous yellow eyes boring deep into Vader's soul. "I will deal with her treachery myself. Her life is now forfeit." He paused. "But you, Lord Vader…you still have some use."

There was nothing left for Vader to say. "Yes, master."

Palpatine nearly looked gleeful to say his next words. "You will go to Endor and you will bring them to me—your son…

"_And _your daughter."

Vader froze. His _daughter_? What was Palpatine saying? He had no daughter! Unless…

_I was convinced that she was going to have a girl._

Several years ago, when he'd learned of the existence of Luke Skywalker, everything in Vader's life had changed. For the first time in twenty years, he felt a spark of hope. Even after Bespin that spark burned inside Vader's heart, waiting for the day when he could make things right again. When his son would be by his side. And now, he felt that same shift, the galaxy spinning around him. He'd been right. Somehow, he'd been right. A boy, and a girl. Two halves of one whole.

Palpatine watched as the pieces fell together. "Yes, Lord Vader. It seems that your precious Padme was hiding much more from you than you believed."

Vader shook his head. He didn't believe that for a moment, would not let Palpatine sully her name even now. Padme hadn't known. She would never have been able to keep such information from him. But how could he not have seen it? How could none of the other Jedi have noticed? Or had they? Had Obi-Wan known? The Council had kept so much from him back then. It would not surprise him.

Twins…but who was the other? Did Palpatine know her identity? Had he known of her existence all along, waiting until the perfect moment to spring this on him? She had to be a Rebel, if she was on Endor with Luke.

And now Palpatine wanted both of them, to twist to his will. Everything had gone so horribly wrong.

Palpatine chuckled lightly, bringing him out of his reverie. "You do not know who she is, do you?" He gave a smile, full of false sympathy. "I am surprised. You spent so much time with her. But do not worry. You will know soon enough." The smile disappeared. "You will bring them to me, Lord Vader," he commanded sharply. "They will join us or be destroyed, along with Mara Jade and her little Rebel friends."

He remained quiet for a long moment, resignation settling over him. What else was he to do? Palpatine would kill him if he did not bring him his children. If he refused, Palpatine would ensure that his children died anyway. Perhaps this was the will of the Force. Hadn't Vader once believed the same thing? _"Join me. It is the only way…"_

And it was. It always had been, and always would be. If his children refused, then they would be destroyed. Just like all the other Jedi. Like Obi-Wan.

Like Padme.

Because Anakin Skywalker was gone, forever lost to darkness. The Jedi were wrong; he was not the Chosen One, brought into the universe to bring balance to the Force. He would never be strong enough to defeat the Emperor. He had accepted his fate long ago, and would continue to do so. Continue to do what must be done.

There was only one thing left for him to say. "As you wish, master."


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: If you haven't already noticed, I've started posting three times per week - on Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Enjoy! _

.

.

CHAPTER 16

.

.

Luke woke suddenly; brow furrowing as he tried to determine what had torn him from sleep. His hand batted around on the floor and he felt a warm body lying next to his. Memories of the previous night assaulted him and he smiled, rolling over and pulling Mara closer to him. He ran his hand up and down the smooth skin and placed a chaste kiss to the back of her neck. She stirred in his arms but didn't wake, her body exhausted and still in need of sleep.

It was then, as a feeling of contentment rolled over him, that he realized what had roused him from his slumber.

It was Vader.

Tensing slightly but making sure he didn't wake Mara, Luke closed his eyes and reached out into the Force. It was obvious then—his father's presence, bright and shadowed at the same time, and very close. He was on the moon. Looking for him.

He instantly knew that he had no other option. He had to go to Vader. He had to face his father again. This was why the Force had been pulling him toward Endor. To face his father, to distract him while the rest of the Alliance destroyed the Death Star. He nodded in resignation, willing as always to listen to the will of the Force.

His arm subconsciously tightened around Mara's waist. To be brought back together only to be torn apart so quickly…

Mara's eyes opened then. She stared at him curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked, voice roughened with sleep.

He bit his lip, not wanting to worry her, but she'd be able to sense it anyway. He sighed. "Vader's here, now, on this moon."

Mara's mouth dropped open. "What? You felt him? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm certain of it."

"But why? Why would he come for you? We had a plan…" She trailed off, closing her eyes, hands clenching into fists. Luke could feel the anger rolling off her in waves. "I should never have trusted him."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. "It's okay, Mara. It's not your fault. It'll be okay."

"No it won't!" She slammed her fists against his chest but he didn't break his hold. "You have to go. You have to go away from here. Now."

Luke smiled ruefully. That was, in fact, exactly his plan. "Okay."

Mara pulled back from him, shaking her head, throwing her finger in his face. "No. He'll take you to the Emperor!"

"I have to. If I stay here I'm endangering the group, and our mission. I have to go to him, to make sure our plan works."

She tilted her head knowingly. "And that's the only reason?"

Luke sighed into her hair, her beautiful, glorious hair. "He's my father, Mara. I have to face him. There's good in him, I've felt it. You told me that he didn't want to see my X-wing destroyed." He ran a finger down her cheek and gave a cocky grin. "Besides, didn't you always insist that I was the only one who could defeat Palpatine?"

She shook her head against his chest. "Vader's irredeemable, Luke. He said so himself."

"I refuse to believe that."

Mara sighed in frustration. "You don't have to do this, Luke. You can run away from here, draw Vader away from us."

"And then what?" Luke shook his head sadly. "You of all people should know I couldn't do that. This is my path as a Jedi. It's why I'm here." His finger slid down to her chin, caressing it. "It's my turn now, Mara." Unable to dissuade him, Mara remained quiet and clutched him close to her, their hearts pounding against each other's chests. "If I don't come back," he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Don't," she whispered.

He ignored her. "Promise me you'll do everything in your power to take down that shield."

It was a long time before she responded, her voice muffled into his shoulder. He was asking her to make the same decision he'd made at Bespin, to leave him behind. She nodded slowly. "I will." And he knew that she would, that she was strong enough, he could count on her. Because as much as she loved him, as much as he loved her, they had to do this.

After several long moments she pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. They both leaned in at the same time, kissing softly and slowly. When he pulled away, there were tears in her eyes. He wiped them away.

He dressed quickly and quietly. No words were spoken as he exited the hut. Because this time, he refused to say good-bye.

With a heavy heart, but certain that this was his path, he stepped onto the wooden walkway. But he could go no further as his sister was waiting for him, fully dressed and standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was set in duracrete. "Going somewhere?"

Luke sighed. So she had sensed it, too. He was surprised, but not incredibly so. "Yes. Please don't try to stop me."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't."

Luke gave her a curious look. "You won't?" With her feelings about Vader, he'd expected her to protest and try to convince him not to go.

"I'm coming with you."

Luke froze. Leia continued to stare at him, her expression deadly serious. Then he scoffed at her. "No you're not. Don't be ridiculous."

Leia raised her eyebrows and stepped closer to him. "Yeah? Let's see you try to stop me."

"Leia, this is serious," Luke hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake the others.

"Why do you think I want to go with you?" she hissed back. She remained determined even though he towered over her. "I'm not letting you confront Vader by yourself. Not again."

He shook his head. "This is my path, Leia. You heard what Master Yoda said."

"I did. They said that _we _needed to confront Vader."

"But you—"

"Aren't a Jedi yet?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter. I'm still going."

Luke said the only thing he could think of that might change her mind. "What about Han?"

"What about Mara?" Leia snapped.

Luke heaved a sigh.

"This is my path too, Luke. It's my trial as a Jedi. You're the one who said I could do this. Well, here I am."

She wasn't going to be swayed. Of course he shouldn't be surprised. When Leia Organa set out to do something, there was no convincing her otherwise. But then, wasn't it the same way for him? "Okay," he said finally. "But promise me that you'll be careful."

She gave him a faint smile. "Don't worry. I'll be with you." She stepped forward and offered her hand. Luke accepted it, squeezed it, and the Skywalker twins turned and walked off into the dawning sky.

.

.

.

.

.  
>They walked quietly through the forest, not knowing what to say to each other. Leia clamped down on her emotions, unwilling to let the anticipation of seeing Vader get to her. She'd learned poise from her father—her true father—and vowed to remain true to his memory.<p>

She stole a glance at Luke, his face an impassive mask. How did he do it? How could he remain so calm? How could he accept the fact that this monster was their father?

It was only a matter of time before they came upon an Imperial scout. They surrendered without a fight, handing over their weapons and remaining steadfast that they were the only Rebels on the moon. Leia couldn't see behind the trooper's helmet, but it was clear in the Force that he didn't believe them. It didn't matter, though. The scout gestured that they follow him. They walked for another several minutes until they reached a larger outpost. The officer present was most excited to see the prisoners. They were then taken aboard an Imperial walker. They didn't need to ask where they were going. Leia could feel it in her bones, the darkness that was Vader coming ever closer until it felt oppressive and suffocating.

Her brother squeezed her hand and she felt light radiating off him. She squeezed back. They could do this. _She _could do this.

They couldn't see out the viewport from where they sat in the back of the AT-AT, but Leia could hear an Imperial shuttle roar overhead. They were close now, very close.

Then the walker stopped and the commander came into the back, motioning them to follow. The twins exchanged a glance and complied. They were led out of the walker onto the landing platform that adjoined the shield generator bunker.

They entered a lift and Leia closed her eyes. Luke opened his Force sense to her, offering her strength, just as they had while training together on Dagobah. It was a beautiful sensation, even knowing what they were about to face.

The doors opened. They didn't even have a chance to take a breath before Darth Vader appeared at the opposite end of a corridor, exiting another lift.

.

.  
>Vader stepped off the elevator, having already sensed his children from far away. Luke was stoic and calm, just as he had been on Cloud City. His other child, his daughter, was a mix of emotions—nervousness warring with determination. He could not sense who she was, but one thing was clear. She felt just like her mother.<p>

And as he saw them, he froze upon seeing the face of Leia Organa glaring back at him, a mask of anger and resentment. The Princess? The Princess was his daughter? How could that be? He'd had her in his clutches twice and he hadn't even known. He'd met her at the Palace with her traitor of a father, Bail Organa. He'd tortured…

Vader shuddered, unable to finish that thought.

Leia looked away from him in disgust. His son might have once hated him, but that was nothing compared to the pure hatred emanating from his daughter, a being otherwise filled with light.

Sensing her outright hostility, he felt a pang of regret. His conversation with Mara Jade ran through his mind. _"You remind me of something I once lost,"_he'd said to her. Even in the short time Anakin Skywalker had known his wife was pregnant, he'd dreamed of raising his child, a daughter. Teaching her the ways of the Force. Teaching her to fly. But instead…

He shook himself. It was of no matter. He was long past regrets. And she was here now, standing in front of him.

He strode forth toward them. His falter had lasted only a second. The commander greeted him, two lightsabers held in front of him. "These are the Rebels that surrendered to us. Although they deny it, I believe there may be more of them, and request permission to conduct a further search of the area. They were armed only with these." He placed the weapons in Vader's hand.

Vader looked to his children, for any sign of fear in their faces, but they betrayed nothing. "Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring their companions to me."

"Yes, my lord."

The officer left, taking the stormtroopers with him. Then Vader was alone with his children, the children who'd been taken and hidden from him.

.

.

"The Emperor has been expecting you," Vader said.

"We know, father," Luke replied, placing emphasis on the final word. Leia turned away, disgusted, feeling Vader's eyes on her.

"So. You have told your sister the truth."

"I have told her the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, our father."

Vader turned to Luke and threw his finger in his face. "That name no longer has any meaning for me."

"It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten," Luke insisted. "I know there is good in you! The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you wouldn't destroy me on Bespin, why you wanted me to join you instead of killing me when you had the chance. You've defied him before—why do you have to bring us to the Emperor now? You can defy him again!"

Vader ignored Luke's impassioned pleas. He held up the weapons in his hands. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber." He gestured to Leia. "And your sister has constructed one as well. I am impressed, daughter."

"Don't call me that," Leia snarled. She still refused to look at him. "I am _not _your daughter."

"No?" Vader said curiously, stepping toward her. There was a _snap-hiss _as her blade hummed to life.

Leia whipped around and glared at him defiantly. "No. Luke is wrong. You are an evil black-hearted monster who would torture your own daughter and destroy everything she ever held dear in life."

Vader did not flinch. "I did not know. If I had—"

"If you had, you would have cut off _my _hand and attempted to freeze me in carbonite!" She laughed in disgust. "Don't pretend to have any sort of compassion. I'm not like my brother."

"No," Vader agreed. "You are not."

"And I'm not like you, either," she spat. She turned around again, sickened by his presence. How could Luke do it? How could he accept this monster as their father? She would never understand.

.

.

Luke wanted to reach out to his sister, to remind her not to let her anger overtake her, but knew it would be pointless. Leia had every right to feel the way she did, and he couldn't deny that he was angry as well. Not because of what Vader had done to him, but rather what Vader had done to his friends. That he was the reason Mara had been returned to the Empire. But he couldn't let that break his focus.

Leia's lightsaber blade was extinguished and Vader hooked it to his belt, along with Luke's. "Your skills are complete," he said to Luke. "Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen." Vader paused, seemingly regretful. "I must bring you before him."

"No. You don't have to do this. Come with us."

"It's pointless, Luke," Leia said bitterly. "Don't bother."

Vader ignored her for the moment., all his attention on Luke. "Your mother once thought as you do. But you don't know the power of the Dark Side. I _must _obey my master."

The mention of his mother tugged at Luke's heart, but he pushed on. "No. We will not turn. And you'll be forced to kill us."

Vader lowered his head. "If that is your destiny."

"Search your feelings, father!" Luke cried. "You can't do this! I feel the conflict within you. I know that you care about us. You just need to let go of your hate!"

Vader shook his head. "It is too late for me, my children. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now." He signaled to some distant stormtroopers. The lift opened and the troopers flanked Luke and Leia.

Luke stared at his father for a long moment. Then he sighed in disappointment and stepped beside his sister. "Then our father is truly dead."

.

.

Vader watched his children walk away. They would have been arm in arm if their hands hadn't been bound.

He repeated his words to his children. He had no choice but to obey his master. The Emperor was too powerful, always had been. Vader could never hope to defeat him. The dark side was always his destiny.

But to hear his children's rejection…it reminded him of how he'd felt after the duel on Cloud City. When his son had first turned away his offer.

Rage boiled up inside of him. It didn't have to be this way, but his children were fools. Luke could have fixed everything but instead he clung to his Jedi teachings, just as Obi-Wan had. Vader had destroyed Obi-Wan, his old master. He could watch while his children were destroyed.

He waved his hand in anger and spun toward the lift. It would do him no good to wonder. Because Anakin Skywalker had died on Mustafar and Darth Vader was all that remained.


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: Sorry for the delay - FFN was not being cooperative yesterday! _

.  
>.<p>

CHAPTER 17

.

.

.

.

"What do you think?"

Mara crouched down next to Han in the thick underbrush of the forest. They had almost arrived at the bunker, the Ewok scouts Wicket and Paploo serving as their guides. Thanks to them, the strike team had arrived sooner than expected and were now planning their next move.

It had been an eventful and emotional morning. The remaining members of the command crew rendezvoused with the rest of the strike team a few hours after leaving the Ewok village. Red, upon seeing Mara again, rocked back and forth and emitted a series of loud beeps that indicated exactly how excited he was to see her. She tried hard to keep a tight rein on her emotions, but she couldn't help grinning at her old friend. He was still as loyal as ever, not having any idea what had happened to her or where she'd been over the past fifteen months. He kept asking where she'd been. All Mara could say was that she'd had to go away for a while. Eventually he stopped asking questions, but his curiosity remained. It didn't matter, though. Even after such a long separation, he was still her little droid.

Now they sat at the top of a ridge that overlooked the shield generator. A large landing platform stood near the bunker. A shuttle rose gracefully into the sky. Mara's heart skipped a beat, knowing who was onboard.

She quickly looked away, not wanting Han to follow her gaze. "The main entrance to the control bunker is on the far side of that landing platform," she said, bringing her focus back to the present. "This isn't gonna be easy, Han. We'll have to move quietly so we don't catch any attention from the landing platform. And there will be scouts placed at regular intervals, so we'll have to cross further out into the forest."

"Hey, don't worry. Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this." Han gave a lopsided grin.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Well. That makes me feel so much better."

Chewie howled in protest.

"Don't worry," Lando said. "Han's right. We can do this." Mara still wasn't convinced.

The Ewoks began chittering animatedly to Threepio. The droid stood straight and responded positively to their statement.

"What're they saying?" Mara demanded.

"They say there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge."

Mara breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, a lucky break.

"Good. Let's get going." Han stood and motioned for the rest of the team to follow. Mara turned and gestured to her troopers.

They set off slowly and quietly down the slope of the ridge. Mara and Han walked point, the stormtroopers taking up the rear. "There's one problem with this plan," Mara said. "If Palpatine knows we're here, it won't matter if we use a secret entrance or just go knocking on the front door."

Han's jaw clenched. "If he knows we're here, why not just capture us? Why draw this out?"

Mara snorted. "You've obviously never met the Emperor. He thrives off mind games like this."

"Ah," Han said thoughtfully. "Well, color me relieved to have never met the guy."

"You have no idea." She glanced up at the Death Star, orbiting overhead.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Han asked suddenly. His voice sounded restrained, like he was trying hard not to be angry. But Mara could sense his emotions. He'd been upset since the morning. He was upset with Leia for leaving, with Luke for not stopping her, even with Mara for not putting up a bigger protest and letting Luke walk away so easily. She couldn't blame him. In a way, she felt the same. But she also knew that Luke and Leia would go to the Death Star no matter what anybody else said. All she could do was complete the mission she'd given herself, to get the shield down and get the hell away from Endor. Only now the mission no longer seemed so easy.

Mara turned to him. "What?"

Han pointed at the sky. "I figured you'd have wanted to go with them. You know, to face the Emperor and all."

Mara shrugged her shoulders. "No. I thought about it. But I knew it wasn't my place."

"Are you kidding me? I'd've thought that you, of all people, would want to confront him."

"But I already did that."

"What do you mean?"

Mara smiled. "I'm _here_, Han. I'm here with you on Endor, not Svivren like he ordered me, actively fighting against the Empire. Trying to bring him down. And it's enough. My job is here, to make sure that shield gets taken down, and to make sure Luke and Leia get off that station before your fleet blows it up."

Han's expression hardened at the mention of Leia. "You can do that? You can sense him?"

Mara nodded. She could feel him in her heart now, even stronger than before. "Yeah. I can." She didn't tell Han what Luke made her promise, that she'd take down the shield even if Luke was still on the Death Star. He didn't need to know.

Together, the two of them glanced up at the sky again. The moment was broken when Threepio began speaking and Chewie growled, pointing out something to Han.

"What's he saying?" Mara asked.

"There's the back door to the bunker. See?" He handed her his macrobinoculars. "There's only four guards, so it shouldn't be too much trouble."

She raised a brow. "It only takes one to sound the alarm, Han."

He grinned. "Then we'll do it real quiet-like."

"You're impossible, you know that?" She rolled her eyes.

"I could've told you that," Lando said from behind them.

Suddenly, Red and Artoo beeped and Threepio let out a loud exclamation. Mara jumped up and placed a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Quiet, Threepio!" She turned to her old droid, her voice turning a bit softer. "You too, Red. You need to be quiet."

The droid let out a lone trill.

"I apologize, Lieutenant Jade," Threepio said crisply. "But I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash."

Mara looked in the direction Threepio was pointing. One of the Ewok guides—Paploo, she thought—had crept to where the Imperial biker scouts were lounging. She placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh, no!"

"Huh?" Han drew next to her. His face reddened when he saw the Ewok, approaching the unattended speeder bikes. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Getting himself killed, if he's not careful." Chewie growled in agreement.

Paploo pulled himself up on one of the speeder bikes and moved his arms and legs rapidly, trying to turn it on. Han sighed. "Well, there goes our surprise attack."

There was a tingle in the back of Mara's mind. She closed her eyes, increasing her awareness in the Force, and then the speeder bike roared to life and zoomed away into the forest.

The biker scouts jumped to attention. "Look! Over there! Stop him!"

Three of the scouts followed his lead, jumping onto their own bikes and following the Ewok. Han nodded in appreciation. "Not bad for a little furball. There's only one left."

"What's the plan now?" Mara asked.

"You guys stay here. We'll take care of this." He gestured for Chewie to follow him.

"Wait!" Mara jumped forward, grabbing his elbow. "No. Wait. This is wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

Mara pulled Han off to the side, so they could speak privately. "We have to go in together."

"Are you crazy?" Han gaped at her. "Well, you're with Luke, so I already know the answer to that question."

Mara bristled at his assertion but didn't bother to protest. She smacked him instead. "Think about it, Han! Why else would they only have four scouts guarding the bunker?"

"Well they said it's a back door, right?"

Mara shook her head. She closed her eyes to reach out into the Force. She could sense a lot more Imperials clustered around the forest. Waiting for them. Watching for them. "It doesn't matter. Trust me, Han. Please."

"Let me guess. This is more of that Force of yours at work."

Mara shook her head. "It's not _my_Force," she said, more bitterly than she intended.

"All right." Han sighed, ignoring her comeback. "What's your plan, Jade?"

"I go in with Lando and Chewie. They take us captive. Our furry friends ambush them and we rush the entrance."

Han cocked a brow. "That's not a bad plan. What if they don't fall for it?"

Mara shrugged her shoulders. "We'll make that jump when we get to it." But deep down, she already knew the answer. She'd come to Endor for a reason—to get the shield down. No matter what the cost.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The shuttle ride to the Death Star was quiet. Vader did not attempt to engage his children in conversation and they returned the favor. He spent the trip ruminating on the events ahead of them. What would Palpatine do to his children? He knew that his son would never turn. The boy had been just as stubborn as his mother. His daughter, on the other hand, harbored anger and bitterness deep within her soul. Vader understood those feelings all too well. Leia Organa might claim to fall on the side of the light, but her emotions said otherwise.

They stood in the elevator now, rising toward the Emperor's Throne Room. Vader stood behind his children, staring over their heads at the lift doors. They were strong and determined not to falter under the Emperor's presence. Again an odd feeling settled over Vader—pride—but he shook it off quickly. If his children would not turn to the Dark Side, there was nothing he could do for them. Palpatine was too strong. He would always win. It had been a hard lesson for Vader to learn over the years, emphasized with subtle cuts of the knife over time, until he was bled dry.

The lift stopped and the doors opened with an ominous hiss. His children's eyes darted around the Throne Room in an attempt to gain a sense of their surroundings. Then they moved forward as one, not bothering to wait for Vader, who fell into step behind them anyways.

It was a long walk across the lower level, up the stairs, to the throne on the dais, turned away and facing out large transparisteel viewports. The moon of Endor was in clear view.

The throne turned. The Emperor sat calmly in his ebony robes, yellow eyes blazing under the cowl of his hood. At one time, Vader had flinched under the power of his master's gaze. He remembered that day well, when he learned that the kindly Chancellor Palpatine was also the Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. He had felt such hatred, such a desire to strike him down…but instead had allowed himself to fall under the sway of the Dark Side. There had been no other option.

Now he was desensitized to his master's gaze. He moved to the side to stand tall beside his offspring. His children did not move.

The Emperor smiled at them. "Welcome, young Skywalkers. I have been expecting you." He glanced to their wrists, still bound in stun cuffs. "You no longer need those."

There was a loud _clank _as both sets of cuffs fell to the floor. Leia rubbed her wrists, glaring daggers at Palpatine. Luke glanced down at the cuffs, then lifted his head in defiance and determination. His mind was full of conflict; anger coursed through him upon meeting the man that had caused so much torment to the woman he loved, yet he refused to give into his hatred and let the Dark Side win.

Palpatine looked to the back of the Throne Room, where two Royal Guardsmen stood at attention. "Leave us," he ordered them. They did as commanded…and then the two Jedi were alone with the two Sith. The Emperor glanced between Luke and Leia, his eyes filled with a desire that Vader had not seen for over twenty years. "I am looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me master."

Vader had expected that Leia would remain quiet, as she had during their confrontation on Endor, but it seemed that coming face to face with the Emperor had brought out her political side. Just like her mother. "You're gravely mistaken. Luke is a Jedi, and always will be."

"And what of you, my young princess? Are you a Jedi?"

She remained defiant. "I am _not_a Sith."

The Emperor chuckled, and Vader knew that his master was able to sense his own distress as well as his children's. The black-hearted Sith was amused by it all. "Jedi, Sith…they are just words, my child. It is what is in your heart that is what matters."

"I am _not _your child."

"She's right," Luke interrupted, cutting off his sister's outburst. Something was going on between them deep under the surface, in a place Vader would never see. "We are _both _Jedi. And you won't convert us as you did our father."

"Oh, no, my young _Jedi_." The Emperor rose from his throne and walked toward them. He stopped about a meter away, tilting his head at the two Rebels in amusement. "You will find that it is you who are mistaken, about a great many things."

Vader took that moment to hand over their weapons. "Their lightsabers."

Palpatine took them greedily, turning them over in his hands, studying them. "Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. This one," he held up Leia's blade, "is much like your father's." He said the words viciously, knowing how much they would cut her. He turned back to Luke. "By now you must know your father can never be turned from the Dark Side. So will it be with you."

Luke was not swayed. "You're wrong. You don't have as much control as you believe, your highness."

Palpatine cocked a brow curiously. "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet? Yes…I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here." He turned to walk up the stairs and Leia was already lunging toward him. Luke grabbed her arm, holding her back. She gave him a grateful look, then took a deep breath. Her brown eyes shone with impudence, just as they had during her time in the Imperial senate.

Luke merely shook his head at the Sith master. "Your overconfidence is your weakness."

The Emperor whipped around, all amusement gone from his face. "Your faith in your friends is yours!"

Vader looked to his children as the Emperor continued to walk away. "It is pointless to resist, my children," he told them. He was ignored.

The Emperor lowered himself back onto his throne, arms resting beside him, the picture of complete assurance. "You still do not understand, my young Jedi. You see,_everything_ that has transpired has done so according to _my_ design. Your friends, up there on the Sanctuary Moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet." He paused for a moment, reveling in the Jedi's torment. Luke and Leia stood stock still, listening to his harsh words. "It was _I _who allowed Mara Jade to pass along the location of the shield generator. I knew from the moment she returned from the Alliance that she could no longer be trusted. I knew that she would go to you." He laughed. "So utterly predictable. Do not worry; we are quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them on the moon." He leaned forward and smiled. "Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your fleet arrives."

Palpatine allowed his words to hang over them, then sat back in his throne. Vader's children said nary a word. They merely reached out to clasp each other's hands, calling on all their strength in the Light Side of the Force.

And Darth Vader did not know whether to pity or envy them.


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

.

.

.

Mara approached the main entrance confidently, with Lando and Chewbacca in tow. They were both cuffed, being guided by two of Mara's guards. She'd changed into her Imperial officer's uniform and, coming from far away, none of the guards even gave her a second look.

She approached what looked to be the main guard. "Two more Rebels have been found in the forest. Lord Vader requested they brought to the control bunker when apprehended."

"Um..." She couldn't see the guard's face but it didn't matter; she knew exactly what he was thinking. Surely he recognized her, but that didn't stop him from following procedure. He pulled out his comlink. "I will contact the commander, ma'am."

Mara rolled her eyes and tried her best to look annoyed and angry. Nobody wanted to deal with an angry Lady Jade. "Look, we don't have time for this. There could be more of them out there. Send a squad to go search the area."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I was ordered to contact the commander if anyone approached the control bunker."

"Give me that." Mara used the Force to snatch the comlink out of the guard's hands. Normally she would never use the Force so casually, but she wanted to scare him. Judging by his change in posture, she had succeeded.

Mara snapped on the comlink and raised it to her lips. "Recognition code Hapspir, Barrini, Corbolan, Triaxis. I have two Rebel prisoners. Request a squad be sent to pursue their comrades. Over."

There was a short pause. Mara could imagine the commander on the other end trying to figure out what to do. If this went according to plan...

The comlink beeped. _"This is Major Hewex. Escort the prisoners inside." _The bunker doors slid open. The biker scout guard stepped aside and gestured for Mara to enter the bunker. She nodded at him, surreptitiously clicking her comlink as she entered the bunker complex. The rest of the group fell in step behind her.

It took only several minutes before they reached the control room. Major Hewex, the commander of the shield generator complex, was waiting for her, blaster pointed directly at her chest. "Hello, Lady Jade. We've been expecting your arrival."

Mara forced herself to look panicked while still maintaining a modicum of confidence. "Have you, now?" she returned, hand going for her lightsaber.

The remaining officers in the control room trained their weapons on her. Even she couldn't have blocked that many shots at once. So she removed her hand and raised both of them in the air. "I suppose you'd like for me to say that I surrender?" she said, her sarcasm clearly evident.

The commander seemed to be in no mood for jokes. "Cuff her," he said to the nearest guard. Mara stood completely still as she was stripped of her weapons and bound. If she had wanted to, she could have removed the cuffs and gotten her weapons back in mere moments...but that was not in her plan.

"So, Lady Jade," Hewex said, blaster still pointed at her chest. "Where are the rest of your Rebel friends?"

Her eyes hardened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hewex stepped forward and glared at her. "Oh, I think that you do." He turned to the officer standing next to him. "Send a squad to—"

His words were cut off by a beep on his comlink. He ripped it from his belt, annoyed. Mara mentally crossed her fingers.

_"Major, we have two more Rebels apprehended at the back entrance."_

"I copy. We're sending a squad up. Stand by." The major placed his comlink back on his belt and gave Mara another withering look. "No idea what I'm talking about, hmm?"

Mara looked away.

"Send a squad to the back entrance," Hewex barked. "And you," he pointed at several other officers, "get back up to the main entrance." He glanced back to Mara, looking highly pleased with himself. "We want to find _all _of Lady Jade's Rebel friends."

_Don't worry,_ Mara thought to herself. _You will._

.

.

.

.

.

The countdown clock on Tycho's X-wing reached zero. Tycho reached forward, grabbing the hyperdrive lever and bringing his fighter back into realspace. The rest of Rogue Squadron coalesced into shape around him, and his sensors showed the rest of the Rebel fleet behind him.

_Home One _was there, the biggest dot on his sensor board. He allowed himself a moment of sentimentality and ran a finger over the mark. Then he nodded in resolve, ready to fly.

Tycho had prepared himself to come face to face with the Death Star. He'd seen enough pictures of the first one, had heard enough stories from Luke and Wedge about flying against it. Wedge, usually the picture of calmness in battle, had broken protocol to marvel at the size of the battle station. Anything that was able to faze Wedge was surely a sight to behold, and this one was supposed to be even bigger.

And it was. Even hanging in orbit around the verdant Sanctuary Moon, the Death Star was large and imposing. It was unfinished, but that made it look even more menacing, its jagged superstructure like tentacles of some ocean beast, ready to reach out and grab an unsuspecting passerby.

A similar battle station had destroyed Tycho's life. A lump formed in his throat and he wondered briefly what Winter was thinking. Was she frozen in fear? Were the memories assaulting her, as well? And what had _Leia _felt when their shuttle slipped through the deflector shield on its way to the moon? He couldn't even imagine what she must have felt.

All those thoughts passed by in a mere second, then Wedge could be heard speaking clearly over the comm. _"All wings report in."_

_"Gray Leader standing by."_

_"Green Leader standing by."_

_"Blue Leader standing by."_

The roll call went on, the squadrons announcing their readiness. The capital ships were already in attack formation.

As the other leaders reported in, Wedge opened up their personal channel. _"Rogues, are you ready?"_

Tycho clicked his comm affirmatively. There were four more beeps.

_"This is it, then,"_ Wedge said, his voice still the epitome of calm. _"Lock S-foils in attack position."_

Tycho flicked a switch and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Another voice rang out over his comm—the gravelly tones of Admiral Ackbar, the fleet commander. _"May the Force be with us."_

Tycho closed his eyes. He was normally not one for mysticism, but this was a special occasion. And he'd seen first-hand what the Force could do. So, what could it hurt? _May the Force be with us, indeed._

_"Okay Rogues, move in," _Wedge ordered.

The Rogues drew ahead of the rest of the fleet, flying in perfect formation. Tycho glanced at his sensor board when something odd caught his attention. "Leader, are you getting a reading on the shield?"

In his mind he could picture Wedge sitting in his cockpit, examining his own sensor board and shaking his head. _"No. I'm not. Rogues, anyone have a reading?"_

_"Not a thing, Leader!" _Wes reported.

_"We should have a reading on that shield, up or down._ Home One, _are you reading this?"_

_"Acknowledged, Commander Antilles,"_ Winter said. _"We see the same."_

_"Maybe they're jamming us," _Hobbie said.

There was a moment's pause as Hobbie's words sunk in. _"They know we're coming."_ Wedge's voice still did not falter, but Tycho knew his friend well enough to know when he was silently panicking. _"The shield is still up!"_

"Are you sure?"

Avy asked, her voice wrought with nerves.

_"Pull up!"_ Wedge yelled. _"Pull up! All craft, pull up!"_

The Rogues needed no further prompting. The rest of the squadrons, filled with A-wings, Y-wings, and B-wings, followed suit. Off in the distance, Tycho saw a distant explosion as a lone X-wing crashed into the unseen wall of the shield.

_"Take evasive action!"_ Admiral Ackbar commanded. _"Green Group, stick close to Holding Sector MV-7."_

Winter's voice shouted into the fleetwide comm system. _"Admiral, we have enemy ships in Sector 47!"_

Tycho took a deep breath, and the admiral said the words they all were thinking. _"It's a trap!"_

.

.

.

.

.

It was deathly quiet inside the Throne Room, a stark comparison to the chaos ensuing just outside the viewport. Luke and Leia stood there, watching the battle helplessly. With every explosion Luke wondered if one of his Rogues had flashed out of existence. With every exchange of laser fire, he thought of Mara and Han on the forest moon. Had she sensed the ambush to come? Would they still succeed? If anyone could do so, it would be Mara and Han.

He closed his eyes, trying to reach for her in the Force. He could sense her now at every moment, but her Force sense was clouded and muddled. Preoccupied with battle, no doubt. His heart clenched at the thought.

Leia squeezed his hand. He glanced at her, smiling gratefully. She reached out with her Force sense to offer her strength. He let out a breath, finding his center. It was up to them to show Palpatine that he would never win.

The Emperor watched the battle with a gleeful expression. "Do you understand now, my young Jedi? From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant Rebellion."

Leia lifted a hand to the window. She shook her head defiantly. "You're wrong. You constantly underestimate us, and this will be the last time."

"Is that so?" Palpatine chuckled in amusement. "You are so very much like your mother. Did you know that I was the one who arranged her election to office? And that she in turn helped elevate me to Supreme Chancellor? Yes, it's pity you never got to know her."

Luke's hackles rose at the mention of his mother, but he remained quiet. Leia, on the other hand, could not. Her hands clenched into fists and she hissed. "Shut up!"

"What a naïve little girl she was. Just like you."

Leia snapped around. Luke thought she might lunge forward to grab Palpatine's neck. "Shut up! Just shut up! You have no right to speak about her!"

Palpatine smiled and ran his hand over their weapons, resting on the arm of his throne, free for the taking. "Good. The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger! With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."

Leia looked at Luke, a conflicted expression on her face. She wanted to hate Palpatine, but at the same time she knew that hatred was of the Dark Side. Luke squeezed her hand in encouragement, reminding her to rely on the light, what she had learned from her time with Master Yoda.

Seeing this, Palpatine gestured to the battle raging outside. "It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. Both of you, like your father, are now mine."

There was nowhere else to look—Palpatine or the battle, both of them brought heartache.

In the end, they could only look at each other.

.

.

.

.

.

Tycho had flown TIE fighters in the Empire and felt comfortable flying against them in a normal battle, with even odds. But this was not a normal battle, or even odds. It was an ambush and Tycho had to call upon all his skill as a pilot to stay alive.

His hands never left the trigger. He yanked back on his flightstick, the TIE on his six overshooting him just as Tycho had planned. He let out a barrage of laser fire and the TIE broke apart.

He banked to port to avoid the explosion and saw more fighters bearing down on them. "Watch yourself, Leader! Three from above!"

Wedge was already moving out of their path. _"Red Three, Red Four, pull in."_

_"Got it!"_ Wes said. _"Three of them coming in, twenty degrees!"_

Wedge flew back around, straight at the incoming fighters. _"Cut to the left. I'll take the leader."_ The TIE in the lead took evasive action under Wedge's fire. Wes and Hobbie were there, taking out the wingmen with precision strikes. Wedge flipped his X-wing to put himself directly behind the remaining TIE. At that moment Kasan flew down from above, letting out a barrage of red lasers. The TIE juked to avoid her shots, but only succeeding in flying straight into Wedge's fire. _"Good work, Rogues."_

They drew up in formation again, ready to take on the next squadron. _"They're heading for the medical frigate," _Wedge announced over the fleet comm.

_"Hey!"_ Hobbie could be heard on their private channel, sounding greatly offended. _"They can't do that!"_

_"Green Group and Blue Group, move to defend the_ Redemption. _Rogues, stay with _Home One," Winter ordered from the command ship.

_"Copy that," _Wedge acknowledged. Tycho glanced at his sensors as a marker appeared, indicating their next area of attack.

As they flew, Avy activated their personal channel. _"Only the fighters are attacking. What are the Destroyers waiting for?"_

_"I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth!" _Wes said as he juked his fighter to avoid an incoming TIE.

_"Less chatter, more shooting," _Wedge snapped.

_"Copy that, boss," _Wes replied, chagrined.

"No, wait," Tycho spoke up. "Avy's right. That's not standard Imperial procedure."

The silence over the comm spoke volumes.

.

.

.

.

.

"As you can see, my young apprentices, your friends have failed." Palpatine spoke continuously, trying to goad them into anger. Vader stood impassively next to the throne, not bothering to gaze upon the battle outside. He stared at his children, willing him to stop their foolish fight and give into the inevitable!

But they would not be swayed. They clung to the Light Side of the Force, as had the misguided Jedi. But the Light Side had not saved the Jedi from destruction. It had not allowed them to determine the identity of the Sith Lord hiding in plain sight in their midst. It hadn't stopped an interstellar war from breaking down the foundation of the galaxy. It had not stopped Padme from dying.

The princess remained quiet, silently seething, but Luke spoke up, refusing to be broken. "They'll succeed. You'll see. The light will always triumph."

"Is that so?" the Emperor replied through gritted teeth. "If you are so confident in their success, let us now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station!"

Luke and Leia whipped around just as the Emperor spoke into a comlink embedded in his throne. "_Operational?_No! No, you can't do this!" Leia was absolutely frantic, no longer trying to remain the stoic princess.

It was exactly as she'd been on the first Death Star, when Vader had clutched her shoulder and held her to his chest, making her watch as her world was destroyed.

The Emperor paid her no attention. "Fire at will, Commander!"

"No! No, you can't do this! _NO!_"

Leia turned to the window just in time to see the green beam from the Death Star's primary weapon jump out from the Death Star and cross open space. The energy beam struck a Rebel cruiser, disintegrating it, exactly as Alderaan had been destroyed.

Vader looked away.

Leia glared at the Emperor, at Vader, and back again. She was incensed now, not even bother to push aside her anger. But there was also anguish there, long-repressed memories floating to the surface. "You…you are a monster!" she cried out. And then her hand stretched out toward the lightsaber resting on Palpatine's throne. The hilt landed with a loud _slap_in her palm. Her fist clenched around it and the blue blade blazed to life, its reverberating hum cutting through the otherwise silent chamber. She charged forth, eyes blazing with fury and singular purpose.

"Leia, no!" Luke yelled, jumping to stop her but she was already out of his reach.

But Leia never got a chance to strike. Vader lifted his arm and Leia flew across the dais to the other side of the Throne Room, landing in a heap against the wall.

Luke froze. His eyes widened in fear and he could not stop himself from crying out in agony. At first, Vader expected Luke to go to his sister and ensure her well-being. But then Luke spun around, his sense in the Force shifting to one of resignation as he stared at his father. "What did you do?" he cried out.

Vader held out his hands, trying to soothe him. "I saved her life," he growled.

"That is your daughter!" Luke yelled. His right hand twitched and he glanced at it, almost as if seeing it for the first time. He shook his head sadly. "But that doesn't make a difference at all to you, does it?"

"He would have killed her had I not stopped her!"

"Like you care," Luke snarled. "You didn't care about what he'd do to Mara, and you certainly don't care what he'd do to us."

"Don't you understand, son?"

Luke took a deep breath. "Yes, father. I think that I finally do."

Time slowed down as Luke reached out his arm. Vader tensed, his hand on his own weapon as the boy's lightsaber flew to his hand. The green blade ignited and Luke wielded it strongly. Vader pulled out his saber…

But Luke did not attack. Instead he lunged forward, striking at the Emperor in resigned determination. Without any anger. As a Jedi.

Another red blade flared into existence as Palpatine rushed forward, his own strike forcing Luke to stumble back.

The two combatants stared at each other across their blades. "You don't understand my power, Jedi," Palpatine hissed. "Stand down and bow at my feet, where you belong!"

"Never." Luke's voice was a whisper, barely heard over the hum of his weapon. But it was enough. Palpatine struck again, and the battle raged on.

Vader held his breath. This was the moment he'd been wanting for so long. His son, fighting against his master. The boy was powerful, as Anakin had once been. But could he do this? Could he take down Palpatine?

Twenty years of long-honed instincts blazed to life and Vader felt the urge to rush to his master's side. To defend his life, as he'd once pledged to do forever. But he didn't. Instead he stayed rooted in place, unable to move, watching the duel with passive eyes.


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

.

.

Luke had not planned on fighting Palpatine. He had gone to his father with the intention of luring out whatever bit remained of Anakin Skywalker's spirit. He had firmly believed that, upon seeing him again, Vader would not turn him over to the Emperor.

But here Luke was, going blade to blade against one of the most powerful Sith Lords ever in existence. Even now, as he used all his strength and intelligence to keep Palpatine at bay, he remembered a time, as if from another life, when Mara had insisted that Luke would one day be strong enough to defeat Palpatine.

Was today that day?

Palpatine was a ruthless fighter. He held nothing back, not as Vader had done on Bespin. The Dark Side seemed to leech straight from his pores, threatening to overpower Luke at every moment.

Luke had once asked Master Yoda if the Dark Side was stronger. The Jedi Master had said no—it was quicker, easier, more seductive. Anakin Skywalker had succumbed to that power, but Luke would not. He was not alone in this fight. The Force—the Light Side—was with him. And today it would strike back.

Red and green blades sizzled and cracked as the two combatants circled around the dais of the throne room. Leia still lay unconscious off the side of the throne room; Luke pushed Palpatine to the other side of the dais, keeping his sister out of harm's way. At the same time he shielded his mind as best he could, not wanting to betray any of his emotions to the Emperor. Obi-Wan had warned that Palpatine would use Luke's feelings against him, that Luke needed to be impassive if he were ever to face the Sith Lord. Luke hadn't understood at the time; after all, love was the only power Luke had that the Emperor did not.

Luke feinted left, ducked under Palpatine's blade, then rolled to the right, bringing up his saber with a vicious slash. Palpatine was there, as he always was, parrying with brute strength and pushing Luke back several steps. But Luke maintained his composure and dodged Palpatine's next attack. The Sith Lord sneered at him. "You cling to the Light Side like a fool. The Jedi ways could not help Master Yoda defeat me. Surely you know this. Give in to your anger!"

Luke shook his head, still holding his lightsaber in a defensive position. "If I am so foolish, then stop trying to recruit me."

"Oh, my young apprentice. You still have so much to learn."

"Not from you."

Palpatine hissed in anger and slashed his blade directly at Luke's head, but Luke was there. Their lightsabers locked and Luke stared directly into the Sith Lord's yellow eyes. This was the man who had sent the galaxy into chaos, who destroyed everything he touched—the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker…Mara. Luke could not let himself dwell on what Palpatine had done to her, lest his anger take hold of him. Because if he unleashed even a tiny fraction of the fury that simmered underneath the surface when he thought of what Palpatine had done to her…

He would be lost forever.

No, Luke could not fight Palpatine for Anakin, or Mara. Not even for Padme Amidala. Luke would fight Palpatine because the Force directed him to do so. His father had not been able to bring balance to the Force, so Luke would do so instead.

Palpatine pushed forward, forcing Luke toward the stairwell that led to the lower level of the throne room. Luke resisted as best he could, pushing Palpatine back toward the viewports. Palpatine smiled at the effort. "You truly think you can defeat me, boy?"

"No." Luke shook his head proudly. He spun in a tight turn, bringing up his leg to kick Palpatine back several paces. His lightsaber came down upon Palpatine's blade, barely missing the edge of the Sith's robed arm. "I _know _that I can."

Palpatine's expression erupted in fury. Luke could practically feel the darkness gathering around them and prepared himself for the onslaught, filling himself with light. He thought back to that breakthrough on Dagobah, when he had levitated the X-wing. At that moment, nothing had seemed impossible.

But this, this was his true test. And he would not fail.

.

.

.

As soon as Han's comlink beeped, he directed the strike team to get into their designated locations. They fanned out into three groups-one on each side of the back door entrance, and the other remaining in hiding up on the ridge. Han stayed with that group, watching the bunker through macrobinoculars.

The blast doors opened and he clicked his comlink, indicating for the rest of the strike team to get ready to move. The other two groups got into position, rifles up and prepared for an ambush.

A group of Imperial officers and strormtroopers emerged from the bunker. Mara, Chewie, and Lando were with them, still bound, and led to the middle of the clearing. Han could see a trooper's rifle jam into Mara's back as the commander of the complex stood directly in front of her face, barking a question. Mara did not flinch. Her eyes remained locked onto the officer, but her hand clenched into a fist.

"Threepio!" Han hissed into the comlink. "Go!"

The prissy voice came back immediately. _"Oh, yes, General Solo. Right away." _And then, no less than five seconds later, Threepio's voice could be heard shouting from the other side of the ridge. "Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me?"

The officer who'd been in Mara's face whipped around. He pointed up to the ridge, where Threepio, Red, and Artoo were looking completely conspicuous. "Bring those droids down here, now!"

Han grinned. It seemed that Threepio had finally been good for something other than eliciting a fierce headache.

On the other side of the ridge, the stormtroopers reached Threepio. One of them pointed his weapon at the droid. "Freeze!" he ordered.

Threepio raised his arms. "We surrender!"

The stormtroopers didn't even get a chance to apprehend the droids. Because at that moment they were assaulted by a group of furry Ewoks jumping out from under cover. In a nearby tree, an Ewok raised a horn to his lips and sounded an attack call. Then even more Ewoks dropped from the trees and jumped from the underbrush. Even knowing what was going to happen, Han found himself rolling his eyes in disbelief. They had just been saved by a bunch of little bears. Well, there was nothing else for him to do but go with it.

He rushed down the ridge into the clearing. Mara, Lando, and Chewie were already out of their stun cuffs, weapons in hand. Mara gestured for him to hurry up. "Come on! We gotta get back to the bunker!" Han followed her to the door while Lando and Chewbacca stayed with the strike team to fight. When they got there the bunker's blast doors were closed again and the bunker's commander was nowhere to be seen. Mara pressed a few buttons, then slammed her fist against the control panel. "Stang! The code's changed!"

"Move over," Han ordered. "I'm gonna hot-wire this thing."

"No! Cover me."

"Oh, and what're you gonna do, hot-wire it yourself?"

Mara shook her head and removed her lightsaber from her belt. "Nope. I've got a better idea," she said. Then she jammed her weapon through the blast door. At first, nothing happened. But then the door around the blade began to glow a dull orange. She maintained her grip on the hilt and pushed harder.

Han stood in front of her, covering her with his blaster. "How long is this gonna take, Jade? I can't hold them off forever!"

"Just a couple of minutes, Solo. It takes a while to get through the blast door."

Han grimaced as he kept shooting. They stayed toward the side of the door, with enough cover...for now. But if the battle grew closer there was a good chance they'd be toast. For the first time in his life, Han asked the Force to speed things along a bit.

.

.

.

Luke jumped back from Palpatine's red blade, pointed directly at his chest. He whirled around, dodging the attack, keeping his own lightsaber pointed at Palpatine the entire time. The Sith Lord did not fight according to any of the styles or forms Luke had been taught. Yoda had warned Luke of this. Palpatine was a force unto himself, and Luke could only beat him by preparing for the unexpected. Luke had not known what to expect coming into this fight, and perhaps that was a good thing.

They locked blades and Luke stared straight into Palpatine's wrinkled, twisted visage. "You have hate, young Skywalker. You have anger. But you don't use them!"

"You know that I won't, so stop trying."

Palpatine laughed at him. "Oh yes. That is what my dear Emperor's Hand said at well. How quickly she changed her tune once she understood what you did to her. Not to mention your own father." He glanced toward the side of the dais, where Vader still stood stoically.

Luke shook his head in determination. "You are wrong." He brought down his blade in an overhead strike. Palpatine was there with a strong block, forcing Luke to take steps ahead of him. He immediately turned around, his blade in a strong position. Palpatine hissed at him, his blade low by his side.

"Give up, boy. You are no match for a Sith Lord."

Luke grinned. "You're wrong. I am a Jedi, and Sith Lords are our specialty."

Palpatine roared in anger and struck at Luke, this time with all of his dark power. Luke dodged and parried, calling on the light for strength. They danced around each other, fighting for dominance, until Luke finally got an advantage. He flipped up to the overhead catwalk, his lightsaber held at guard the entire time, daring Palpatine to pursue.

Palpatine sneered at him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi did indeed teach you well. But give up your fight, boy. Your father accepted the Dark Side, and you will do the same."

Luke looked at his father and shook his head. Vader had not come to Luke's assistance, but he had not defended his master either. That spoke volumes to Luke. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side," Luke declared. "You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me." He said the words with a conviction, staring at his father the entire time. The words were not for Luke but for Anakin Skywalker, wherever he was.

The Emperor's expression darkened. If Luke would not turn that left Palpatine only one option—kill him. He moved forward and, for a moment, Luke wondered if Palpatine would pursue him to the catwalk, foregoing all the basic lessons of swordfighting. But Luke was mistaken.

Palpatine's grip tightened on his saber. He nodded imperceptibly. "So be it…Jedi."

Then he threw his saber in a wide arc. It cut through the catwalk's support beams, sending Luke tumbling to the throne room's lower level.

.

.

.

Time seemed to stop after the Death Star's first attack. Tycho could barely believe his eyes. One moment, the _Liberty _had been fighting. The next, it was gone, obliterated to dust. It was like Alderaan all over again.

The first thought had been retreat, but this was an opportunity that the Alliance could not give up. Wedge, it seemed, had reached the same conclusion and announced his plan over the comm. _"All fighters, move as close as you can and engage those Star Destroyers at point-blank range."_

_"At that close range, we won't last long against those Star Destroyers," _Admiral Ackbar said, his concern evident in his gravelly voice.

_"We'll last longer than we will against that Death Star, and we might just take a few of them with us."_

The Rogues led the battle, diving down for strafing runs across one of the Star Destroyers, concentrating on the bridge and shields. Tycho depressed his trigger and two proton torpedoes burst out from his X-wing, erupting against the bridge. After several more shots from the other Rogues, the Star Destroyer was up in flames.

_"One down, only a billion more to go!" _Wes said, his voice cheerful despite the gravity of the situation.

_"Right,"_ Wedge said. _"Rogues, what do you think about taking out an SSD?"_

_"Are you crazy?"_ Hobbie said. _"Never mind, don't answer that. Stupid question."_

_"I'm game, boss,"_ Kasan said. _"Got nothing better to do."_ Wes and Avy announced their consent, and Tycho followed suit. Then the Rogues moved into formation and headed toward the hulking form of the _Executor. _Darth Vader's flagship. Was Vader there now, or was he on the Death Star? There was no way to know for sure. It didn't matter anyway.

The Rogues took turns making strafing runs against the _Executor_'s hull. Again they focused on the shield generators. This close to the SSD, the only ships in pursuit were TIEs, and even they were concerned with hitting the SSD instead of the X-wings. Perhaps they could actually do this, Tycho thought, as it was his turn to make another run.

_"I can't shake these turbos!" _Avy said, voice sounding panicked. Tycho silently urged her to calm down, to remember every bit of her training from the sims and her experience in battle. He'd seen firsthand what happened when pilots lost their cool.

_"It's okay, Six,"_ Wedge said calmly. _"Form up on me. I've got your wing."_

Avy did as directed, shadowing Wedge as his X-wing danced back and forth in between the turbolasers on the _Executor_'s surface. Tycho flew close to them with Kasan, while Wes and Hobbie made another run on the bridge. A pair of TIEs approached but Wedge and Avy made quick work of them. _"Nice shooting, Six," _Wedge said.

_"Thanks, boss." _Tycho could almost hear Avy grinning over the comm.

Then, just as Wes and Hobbie returned from their strafing run, it happened. A pair of TIEs swooped in from above, sticking to Wedge and Avy like glue. Avy jerked tightly to the right to avoid enemy fire. Wedge cut back on the throttle and allowed her to shoot ahead, while he took aim at one of the TIEs. As soon as it had been destroyed he increased the throttle, lasers taking aim for the TIE on Avy's six.

But he couldn't get there fast enough. Neither could Kasan or Tycho. The TIE's green laserfire ripped through Avy's starboard S-foil. Tycho knew immediately that there was nothing she could do to keep the ship from falling apart.

Wes, apparently, also knew this. _"Punch out, Avy!"_

She grunted into the comm. _"I can't!" _Her voice sounded panicked again, and Tycho's heart ached.

Wes flew to her wing, hovering protectively next to her ship. _"Punch out, dammit! We'll get a shuttle to pick you up!" _He sounded angry but his voice shook, as if he was holding back tears. Tycho knew that he was lying through his teeth. There was no way a shuttle could get this close to the Imperial fleet to pick up a stranded pilot.

In stark comparison to Wes, Wedge sounded completely calm, the epitome of a strong leader in combat. He asked Avy if her stabilizers were okay. She said no. _"Okay, then,"_ Wes said. _"Stay with me, Avy, we'll get you back."_

_"No,"_ Avy said. She didn't sound panicked anymore. _"I can't let you do that."_

_"What are you talking about, Avy?" _Wes said.

_"It's okay, Wes. This is what I'm supposed to do."_

Her X-wing turned abruptly. It banked upward, heading straight toward the _Executor_'s bridge. The ship wobbled and Tycho was surprised it hadn't fallen apart yet.

_"No!"_ Wes yelled. _"Punch out, Avy! Punch out, please!_

_"I can't."_ Avy's voice was deathly calm now; a sound Tycho had heard many times during battle, when a soldier had accepted his or her fate. _"I'm so sorry, Wes. Thank you for being there for me, and making me laugh."_

_"Avy, no!" _But Wes could do nothing else as Avy amped up her throttle and headed straight toward the bridge.

None of the Rogues said a word as Avy's X-wing exploded against the _Executor_. They remained quiet as the SSD shifted out of orbit and began to descend toward the Death Star. It crashed into the Death Star's shield and slowly went up in flames.

Shouting and cheers erupted over the comm. Even though his heart ached, Tycho understood why the rest of the fleet cheered. The _Executor _was the Imperial flagship and a menace to the galaxy. Avy had made a brave sacrifice. Dack would have been proud of her.

.

.

.

"How much longer, Mara?" Han said, his voice sounding both worried and annoyed at the same time.

"Just a few more seconds," Mara replied, not bothering to look at him. The bunker door around the blade had turned bright orange had already begun to melt. After enough duracrete had melted, Mara could use the Force to push in the door.

She held her thought, hackles rising as a distinct sense of danger fell over the Force. She held her position while trying to figure out what was going on.

Then time slowed down to a crawl. From across the clearing she heard the pull of a trigger, the Force enhancing her hearing. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Han facing the opposite direction, taking out another sniper. His entire right flank was undefended, and the stormtrooper had already pulled the trigger on his rifle.

And its red bolt was heading directly at Han.

Her mind raced, thinking a million thoughts in that short second. What did she do? Soon she'd be able to get through the blast door and they would accomplish their goal. They would take down the bunker and the Alliance could destroy the Death Star, along with the Emperor.

Han would be dead.

Just like it had been on Cloud City, the decision was frighteningly easy.

She yanked her lightsaber out of the wall, stumbling a bit as it hit resistance. She didn't have time to yell out a warning or even to bring her lightsaber up to block. She did the only thing that would keep her friend from dying. She jumped in front of him, turning at the last second to take the shot on her shoulder.

She yelled out but gritted her teeth through the pain. She brought her lightsaber up again and blocked the trooper's next shot, sending it back to him. He collapsed into the brush. With a sigh of relief, Mara herself collapsed to the duracrete, clutching at her wounded shoulder.

"Mara!" Han screamed. He crouched down next to her and peered at her wound. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Mara smiled at him. "I never thanked you for saving my life on Dantooine," she gasped. "I thought it was time I returned the favor."

Han stared at her with a blank expression. His eyes turned glassy. "Oh, I think you've done that more times than necessary, Jade." He leaned down began to undo the buttons on her jacket, but Mara pushed his hand away.

"It's not bad. I'm fine." She thrust her lightsaber into his hand and brandished her blaster. "Finish the door. I'll hold 'em off for you."

Han looked at the object in his hand. "Are you serious?"

Mara rolled her eyes, already turned back to face the forest. She ran through some quick pain suppression techniques. Her shoulder ached, but it would hold. It was not as bad as she had expected. As she had intended.

Han was still staring at her. She shook her head in disgust and gestured toward the door. "Quit staring at my rear, Solo, and get moving!"

She could feel his smile as he turned to finish the job.


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: Sorry for being late. I was out of town for the weekend and unable to upload to FFN. Hope it was worth the wait! _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 20

.

.

Luke dropped into a roll as the catwalk collapsed to the lower level of the throne room. He came up on two feet, lightsaber at the ready. Palpatine was upon him at once. He cackled and hissed, seemingly filled with glee. "If you will not be turned, young Skywalker, you will be destroyed."

Luke shook his head defiantly. "I don't think so."

They exchanged more blows and moved underneath the dais, coming out near the stairs to the upper level. Vader was still up there, watching them.

Then Luke stiffened, feeling a tremor in the Force. Various pieces of machinery from around the throne room began flying at him. Pieces of metal torn off the walls, construction equipment littered around the elevator—Luke was reminded of his duel against Vader on Cloud City. And just as he had then, he called on the Force and pushed the objects away. Palpatine snarled and, with a roar, the broken catwalk tore from the ceiling and hurled toward Luke. Lightsaber still in hand, Luke reached out his left arm to stop the catwalk in midair. It floated there for a moment before shifting back the way it came. Palpatine sliced it through with his red blade and the catwalk slammed into the far end of the throne room, the noise echoing over the hum of the lightsabers.

The Sith Lord's anger was palpable now, creating a veritable storm in the Force. But Luke fought through it, dodging and parrying all that Palpatine had to offer. As their blades locked again, all traces of humor were gone from Palpatine's face. His lips curled into a taunting sneer. "_You_ may be a Jedi, young Skywalker…but your _sister _is not."

Luke froze.

"Oh, yes. She would be a powerful Sith, full of rage and hatred."

This would be the perfect time to strike, but Luke couldn't move. Palpatine was taunting him, trying to throw him off balance. He'd realized that he could never beat Luke on pure strength alone and was tricking him into failure. Luke knew all this, but it didn't matter. He couldn't stop listening to Palpatine's words, his horrible, terrible words.

Palpatine's smile grew even larger. "Once Mara Jade is dead, I will be in need of a new Hand. Your sister would do well in that role. Killing your father would be the first step towards her conversion. And then I will have her kill you."

Luke shook his head. He felt anger growing inside of him, fought hard to suppress it. His lightsaber shook in his hands…

"Yes…you will not turn to the Dark Side, my young Jedi, but perhaps _she _will!"

Luke didn't get a chance to move before Leia appeared from nowhere on the dais, jumped over the railing, and landed on steady feet directly behind Palpatine, her blue blade already in hand. She brandished her weapon, all signs of injury gone. Her expression was calm, her demeanor powerful. She shook her head and when she spoke, her voice was clearer than Luke had ever heard. "Not if I have anything to say about it." And then she rushed to attack, not giving Palpatine a moment to think before he was forced to react to not one but two opponents.

Two Jedi.

Luke's instinct immediately kicked in and he came to his sister's aide. They attacked from opposite sides, Palpatine having to move his blade in a wide arc to block their blows. He caught both their blades on his, but Luke reached into the Force to push Palpatine back. Leia caught on to Luke's intentions and they again struck with all their might, forcing Palpatine back toward the elevator. Their lightsabers crackled and hissed as they moved across the throne room's lower level.

Luke could barely think. The Force glowed around them, offering strength and power. Offering guidance. Listening to Luke's and Leia's commands. Just as it was meant to be. _We can do this,_he thought. He knew that they could. Palpatine was no match for the power that Luke and Leia wielded—the power of love, the power of friendship. The Light Side of the Force would always triumph over darkness. That fact had been drummed into Luke's head at every moment of his training, and now it would be proven. Anakin Skywalker had not believed this, but Luke would never forget. Neither would Leia.

Palpatine struggled to overpower them, but it was no use. As they drew close to the bridge that crossed over the reactor shaft, Palpatine's focus shifted toward Vader, slowly descending the stairs to watch the battle. Luke took advantage of Palpatine's distraction and sliced his blade through Palpatine's weapon. The top half flew into the reactor shaft, the bottom of the hilt still in Palpatine's hand. He stumbled and fell to the floor, his back against the support structures that surrounded the reactor shaft. His hood tumbled off his head and he looked surprisingly scared, surprisingly human.

Luke flinched, his blade pointed directly at the Emperor. Leia was right behind him, the blue and green light combining to shine eerily off Palpatine's expression. He knew that he should strike immediately, and not give Palpatine a chance to fight back. But something stopped him. He glanced at his father, watching them stoically. What would happen when this was all over, when Palpatine was dead? Would Luke be forced to confront his father? Would he be forced to kill him?

Luke shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and took a deep breath. "It's over, Emperor," he said softly. "You have lost."

Palpatine actually laughed at that. "Young fool. You should have killed me when you had the chance." And then he threw aside his broken lightsaber and raised his arms. He roared in anger and blue lightning sprang from his fingertips.

.

.

.

It didn't take much longer for the bunker's blast door to melt completely through. Mara Force-pushed the rest of the door and she and Han climbed inside, following Mara's guards. The stormtroopers barreled down the stairs to the lower level of the bunker. Mara clutched her arm the entire time, using the Force to suppress the pain. The wound had lessened to a dull ache and Mara was more than capable of fighting through the pain. Besides, she had more important things to take care of right now.

Hesitantly, the lead guard opened the door that led to the bunker's control room. One of the officers quickly glanced over his shoulder, obviously aware of the battle going on outside, but seemed to relax once he saw the stormtroopers.

They started firing. Officer after officer slumped at their stations. As she brought her lightsaber up to block the blaster shots, Mara was reminded of a moment from several years ago. It was the moment when she had realized when she no longer belonged in the Empire—when Imperial troops fired on her on Dantooine. It seemed like only yesterday when she'd been forced to make a choice between her old life and what she knew in her heart to be right. At that moment, she made her choice on pure instinct—to fight for her life, as she'd always been taught.

Today, the choice was the same, but for very different reasons. Her red blade came up in front of her and she allowed herself to fall into the Force. She hardly thought as she swung her blade around, redirecting the blaster bolts back to the officers and letting others ricochet off the walls. She sensed Han next to her, firing shot after shot at the Imperials.

After a short while, all the officers were dead. Mara closed down her blade, an odd feeling settling over her. This was war, and death was to be expected. But these were still her comrades. Many of them were good men, just doing their jobs, as Mara had once been. And while she'd made a conscious decision to commit treason, her guards had not. They too were just officers following orders, and had killed their brothers in arms. She did not like putting them in that position.

She shook herself, clearing her mind. Such were the trials of tribulations of war. She'd long ago learned to deal with them all. Or so she'd thought.

"Hey," Han said, breaking her out of her reverie. He lifted his chin, indicating the control room. "Can you see if you can get through their jamming?"

Mara nodded and crossed to one of the empty stations. After pressing a few keys, she shook her head. "It's locked down. There's nothing we can do."

Han swore. Mara knew that he was thinking—he didn't want to blow the bunker until he was certain that Leia and Luke were okay. Mara felt the same way, but all she could sense through the Force was that Luke and Leia were still on the Death Star and nowhere close to leaving.

But for now, Han would do his job. He grabbed his bag of charges and began setting them at various intervals throughout the control room. "Here," Mara said, holding out a hand. He gave her an odd look, but tossed her a few charges anyway. She concentrated much too hard on placing them, trying in vain not to think about her friends fighting above Endor, and trying even harder not to think about what was happening with Luke.

Just as she was about to place the last charge, she doubled over in pain. In hindsight, she would have no logical way to explain what she had felt. It was both physical and mental, as if her body was being fried in its skin while at the same time being devoid of all the hope in the galaxy. She felt like she was dying.

But _she _was perfectly fine. It was Luke and Leia who were not.

She didn't realize she'd cried out, but she must have, because Han was standing over her, a concerned look on his face. "Mara? Mara!" He shook her shoulders, pulling her back to reality.

_"Promise me you'll do everything in your power to take down that shield."_

Mara blinked her eyes and dove deep into the Force, pushing aside her anguish. There would be time for mourning later…time for many things later…but now she had to finish the job, no matter what the costs.

She gritted her teeth and pushed Han away, attaching the final charge to the ceiling. "We gotta blow this thing, now!"

Han stared at her in shock. "Are they off?"

Mara shook her head, blinking away tears. "Something is wrong." She could say no more without breaking down and pulled Han out of the control room, grabbing the detonator from his hand.

She tried to drag him toward the bunker entrance, but he resisted. "What the hell is going on, Mara?" he yelled.

She shook her head again. "We gotta destroy the generator as soon as possible."

"But Luke and Leia…"

"I know, Han!" She immediately regretted snapping at him and softened her voice. "I know. I just…they're dying, Han." She finally looked him in the eye and his face fell. "We gotta do this. Luke made me promise. I don't want him to die in vain…" She trailed off, her voice choking, unable to continue with her words.

Han flinched, close to breaking down, but he nodded and let Mara pull him away. They ran as fast as they could out of the bunker, and pressed the button to activate the charges.

.

.

.

Luke jumped in front of Leia, using his lightsaber to catch the lightning. After a moment of shock, Leia stood stoically behind him, lightsaber raised defensively in front of her. Palpatine was not deterred by their defense. He rose to his feet and let forth another round of lightning, this one much stronger than the last.

Luke could barely keep himself from being thrown across the room. Leia was not nearly as strong and struggled to retain purchase on the floor. She gritted her teeth but stumbled, loosening her grip on her lightsaber. Palpatine took advantage and advanced on her, shooting more lightning in her direction. It skated over her legs like blue fire and she screamed, tumbling to the ground. Her lightsaber fell out of her hand, plummeting into the reactor shaft. Palpatine sneered at her. "You see, Princess? Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side." And then another bolt of lightning danced toward her body.

Luke jumped in front of her, raising his blade to catch the blast. He held firm against Palpatine's onslaught but knew it wouldn't last. Palpatine was much too strong and Luke had never trained for anything like this. He'd been taught to expect the unexpected, had heard the stories of Yoda's fight with Palpatine in the Senate…but Luke had never before faced the true power of the Dark Side.

His grip began to falter…another blast tore his lightsaber out of his hand…he staggered and fell to his knees. But he would not give up. He raised his arms and called on the Force to channel the next strike. Yoda had done this, perhaps he could too...if he could absorb the energy long enough to push Palpatine back, over the reactor shaft…

But he couldn't. Another blast sent him rolling onto his back and he knew that Palpatine had won. He fell to the floor, unable to defend himself—or Leia—any longer. He closed his eyes and screamed as the lightning overtook his body, frying his very skin.

This was the end.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father approach. Vader looked at them for a long moment, his sense in the Force an echo of indecision, before walking behind his master, toward the elevator and the safety beyond.

Palpatine was relentless, hitting them with blast after blast of lightning. His laughter echoed across the walls of the Throne Room as he walked closer to them. With the next strike Luke let out another scream, not caring to hide his agony. But even worse than the physical pain was the knowledge that he'd let everyone down. Mara was wrong; he hadn't been enough to defeat the Emperor.

Luke swallowed hard as his father walked away and knew it was his only chance. He called out to his father, begging for him to help them, to save them. Begging the spirit of Anakin Skywalker to remember who he truly was, to defeat the darkness inside himself. Even at her end, his mother had believed there was good in him. Luke would do the same. Everyone else in the galaxy had told him it was hopeless, that Anakin was gone forever.

But now, at the end, that hope was all Luke had.

.

The lightning coursed over Leia's body, lighting fires on her skin, but still she did not scream, too proud to give Palpatine that pleasure. She would remain defiant until the last moment, making her mother proud. She heard Luke's screams to Vader, begging him to help them. She wanted to shake her head at him for his hopeless optimism. Vader walked right by them, not even sparing a second glance in their final moments. She hated him more than ever.

The lightning stopped; one last reprieve before oblivion. Leia caught her breath. Luke was gasping, holding on to one of the support structures to keep from falling into the abyss of the reactor shaft. Leia tried to crawl to him, to help him, to hold him until the very end, but it was pointless. She stretched out her hand, wanting to touch her brother one last time, but he was too far away. Instead she reached out into the Force and found his presence, shining brightly but fading by the second. He reached back to her, and it was like a balm to her soul.

The Emperor looked down upon them, smiling, reveling in his victory. "Now, young Skywalkers…you will die." He waited a moment before unleashing more lightning, more powerful than ever. This time Leia could not help but cry out as it skittered across her skin. But she quickly quieted and raised her head during this final onslaught, wanting to look Palpatine in the eye as he killed her. To show him that he would never win, that the Light Side would always be stronger.

And then, out of the corner of the eye, she saw Vader. Standing in front of the elevator, watching them. She could not see his face, but that did not matter. Through the Force she knew what he was feeling.

She sensed…regret. Darth Vader, Sith Lord, felt regret for the path his life had taken. He regretted listening to Palpatine instead of Obi-Wan. He regretted trusting the Sith instead of the Jedi. He regretted not taking his wife's hand on Mustafar. He regretted decisions that led to the deaths of billions of beings, many by his own hand. He regretted the emotional agony he had placed upon his son. He regretted the horrible things he had done to his daughter, without even knowing her identity. He regretted that he had spent a life time without her.

But most of all, he regretted not being a father. He regretted not teaching them how to swing a lightsaber. He regretted not standing beside Leia upon her inauguration to the senate. He regretted not teaching Luke how to fly. He regretted every single moment lost with them.

Sensing all of this, realizing that her brother had been right all along, something deep inside Leia shattered to pieces. All the hatred she'd been holding inside her heart, all her defiance, her bold statements that she would never, _ever _forgive Vader—none of that mattered any longer. Now, at the end, it wasn't Palpatine's power that Leia understood—it was Yoda's question from seemingly so long ago on Dagobah. She knew the answer now. She hadn't proven that she was nothing like Vader. Her anger and pride were holding her back. She had to let go.

So she did.

"Father, please," she screamed above the roar of Palpatine's lightning. "Help us!"

.

As Vader watched his children die, his thoughts traveled back to that night in Palpatine's office. How could they not? It was the night everything had changed. The night he struck down Mace Windu in order to protect Palpatine. The night he'd stormed the temple and killed fellow Jedi. Killed younglings. All on Palpatine's order. Everything he'd ever believed, turned around in one single second.

The Jedi taught that a person could never turn away from the dark path, and so Vader believed that his destiny was solidified that night. Despite arguments from his wife, from his old master, from his son, he always believed he could never go back.

But now, hearing his children suffer—something twisted inside his heart. His children—a perfect combination of father and mother. Luke, with Anakin's handsome looks and Padme's softness. Leia, with Padme's beauty and her father's spirit.

His eyes were drawn to Leia, writhing on the ground in agony, so unlike the princess he once knew. Had Padme looked that way, at the very end? Vader tried to look away, to force himself to enter the elevator and get to safety before the Death Star exploded, but he couldn't. Instead he watched his children slowly die by his master's hand. And as he did, a lifetime of long-repressed memories flashed before his eyes...

_...Are you an angel?_

_...I sense much fear in you._

_...He is the Chosen One. You must see it!_

_...You will be a Jedi, I promise._

_...Stay with me, Mom…_

_...It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's holding me back!_

_...I truly, deeply, love you…before we die I wanted you to know._

_...This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life._

_...You do know, don't you? If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost._

_...Don't listen to him, Anakin!_

_...Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?_

_...You're a good person. Don't do this!_

_...You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!_

_...It appears that, in your anger, you killed her._

_...Now, be brave, and don't look back. Don't look back…_

At the end, it was not his mother's voice he heard. It was Leia's, calling out to him—calling him _Father_. And upon hearing that one word, from the one person who had every reason to hate him, the part of Anakin Skywalker that still lived inside Vader's heart exploded in the darkness, igniting the stars.

Once, he'd done everything to cheat death. Now death was the only option, and the choice was so easy.

Anakin Skywalker staggered forward through the Force lightning. In one split second he drew his lightsaber from his belt, ignited it, and rammed it through his master's body.

The lightning crackled to a stop. Palpatine stared down at the red blade sticking out of his abdomen and roared in anger. He lifted his arms to muster another attack but Anakin pushed through the pain, even as his life support suit began to fail. He stretched out his arm and Luke's weapon fell into his hand, green blade already ignited. Anakin stared his master in the eye as he drew back his son's lightsaber…

And cried out in anguish as he sliced off Palpatine's head.

.

The lightning stopped. Hesitantly, Luke rose up on his arms and glanced around. Palpatine was lying on the ground, headless. His father had collapsed next to the body, gasping for breath. Luke rose to help him…

Only to stop dead in his tracks. Leia was already there, kneeling on the ground, holding their father's hand and sobbing. The scene was so surreal to him that, for a moment, Luke did not know what to do. But then his father looked up and held out his hand. Luke blinked away tears…then stepped forward to join his family.


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: Anakin fans - get out the tissues. I may have cried while writing this one, too. And the next. And the next. Also, as of this chapter, there are only two more left._

.

.

.  
><span>CHAPTER 21<span>

.

.

.

Mara ran out of the bunker as fast as her legs would take her, her shoulder still throbbing from the blaster wound. She cradled her arm as she ran and gritted her teeth through the pain, both physical and mental. Crossing the now-empty clearing, she leapt behind a huge fallen tree and crouched behind it to defend herself from the upcoming explosion. Han was right next to her, his sense in the Force blazing with repressed anguish. She reached out to take his hand, and he squeezed it. But nothing could console them at that moment, for they had just set off a reaction which would lead to the death of the ones they loved.

She knew that it was necessary, that the bunker had to be destroyed. Luke had made her promise and she would never deny his request. She would not let him die in vain. And she had vowed that Palpatine had to be destroyed, no matter what the cost.

It had been so easy to make that vow, when her plan first came into fruition. Kill Palpatine, no matter what the cost. But then Luke Skywalker had shown up on the moon and all her plans were turned upside down. Just like the first time she'd met him.

She could barely watch as the shield generator exploded in violent flames. The rest of the strike team, standing guard over Imperial captives, cheered with absolute jubilation. Part of Mara, the part that had been trained as a soldier and would always do her duty, was also jubilant at another mission accomplished. But the other half was not.

She remained completely still, staring at the remains of the bunker. Now her old friends could blow up the Death Star, and Luke and Leia along with it. Han was hunched over, looking as if he was about to be sick. Mara instinctively reached over to comfort him—

It hit her like a slab of duracrete. The oppressive darkness that held sway over her soul for so long was suddenly gone. Eradicated, swept away from the galaxy. Her heart pounded in her chest and she grabbed onto the tree to keep from collapsing.

Palpatine was dead.

When she could breathe again, tears started streaming down her cheeks. Her mind was a flood of emotions that she couldn't even comprehend. Palpatine had been a presence in her life for as long as she could remember, a shadow always hovering in the background. In her early life she did everything to make him proud. Later, she did everything to bring about his demise, hating him with all her strength. And now, he was gone.

She should have felt nothing but joy, but instead she felt empty. She no longer knew how to feel. To live a life without Palpatine…was that even possible? Or would he always be there, at the back of her mind, haunting her?

She felt something else then—a caress in the Force she would have recognized anywhere. It was full of reassurance, letting her know that everything would be okay. "Han," she whispered.

The other man glanced up, bitter tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. "What?"

She glanced into the sky and smiled. "They did it."

"What?"

She squeezed his arm. "They're safe, Han. They're leaving the Death Star."

Han's eyes widened in restrained elation. "Are you sure?" he choked out.

She nodded. "I can feel him. He says they're gonna be okay."

"Yes!" Han threw his arms around her then and they collapsed to the ground. He was laughing, happier than Mara had ever seen him. His happiness was infectious and she smiled, laughing along with him. Her heart soared, knowing Luke and Leia would be fine. But at the back of the mind, she wondered...could the same be said for her?

.

.

.

Tycho flew on instinct, without thinking, the sound of Wes's hoarse cry still replaying in his mind. He pushed that out of his mind, focused only on the task at hand. This was the moment they'd longed for. _"The shield is down!"_ Admiral Ackbar shouted over the comm. Tycho glanced at his instrument panel for confirmation. _"Commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor!"_

Tycho jerked his flightstick to the right. _"We're on our way,"_ Wedge replied for them. _"All fighters form up on me." _The entire fighter wing did as commanded, the Rogues already in formation before Wedge had even finished giving his orders. Tycho flew close to Wedge's port side wing, Wes and Hobbie on one side of their wing pair and Kasan on the other.

As one, the Rogues dove down toward the Death Star's surface. Tycho had heard many stories about the trench run at the Battle of Yavin. Petrifying and hair-raising had been common adjectives, along with crazy and suicidal. Flying this close to the battle station, still pursued by TIEs as well as turbolasers, Tycho understood exactly what they meant. And in a few moments, he'd be flying _inside _of the Death Star.

Yes. Crazy and suicidal were definitely apt terms to describe what was about to happen.

Tycho moved his flightstick back and forth, evading the enemy fire to the best of his ability. He'd long since learned to trust his instincts during battle, just as a Jedi would trust the Force. His mind raced as he checked his instruments, sensors, shields, weapons, and data from his astromech, all giving him information on how to stay alive. Finally, they came upon the entrance to the superstructure. Wedge was in the lead. _"I'm going in." _His X-wing arced up, then dove into superstructure and disappeared.

Tycho gritted his teeth. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. He followed Wedge's maneuver, keenly aware of the rest of the Rogues following them, not to mention several TIEs. Even in the enclosed area he had to jink and juke to avoid their laserfire.

_"Lock onto the strongest power source,"_ Wedge ordered. _"It should be the power generator."_

Tycho did as commanded. After only a few moments, it was clear that this would be the most difficult flying of his life. Inside the superstructure, their sensors were dead and the fighters had to rely on Wedge, in his leading position, to funnel them data.

_"Form up. Stay alert,"_ Wedge said, almost as if he'd read Tycho's mind. _"We could run out of space real fast."_

Tycho didn't need that reminder. It was clear as one of the pursuing TIEs crashed into the superstructure. Green laserfire burst forth from another TIE, still in pursuit. "We need to do something about the TIEs," he told Wedge.

They came upon a juncture in the superstructure. _"Split up and head back to the surface,"_ Wedge said to the other Rogues. _"Get those TIE fighters to follow you. Tycho, you're with me."_

_"Copy, Leader," _Wes said, voice still sounding a bit choked. But then he was off along with the rest of the Rogues, leaving Wedge and Tycho to take down the Death Star alone.

.

.

.

The Skywalkers hurried through the corridors of the Death Star. In the distance they could hear shouts as the station's population bolted through the corridors, trying to evacuate. Some of them would escape the battle station, only to be captured by the Rebels when the battle was over. Others would escape Endor completely and pave out their own paths in the galaxy.

Through the chaos Anakin Skywalker clutched his children's shoulders, unable to walk without collapsing to the floor. Every inch of his body screamed out in agony. The blasted suit that had kept him alive for over twenty years was failing, the internal systems fried by Palpatine's Force lightning. He struggled to breathe, to hold on long enough to escape the Death Star with his children, to say a proper good-bye. To thank them. He had told them to leave him behind in the Throne Room but Luke had refused, saying they needed him. Now all the former Sith Lord could do was hold on to his children for dear life.

As they moved, Anakin stared up at his son's face, unable to look away. Entranced. The boy was handsome, just as Anakin had been long ago. His son's Force presence shone brightly, not having dulled at all even after the harsh battle. It was even stronger now. It was obvious why Mara Jade had been drawn to him.

Thinking of the former Emperor's Hand, Anakin felt an odd pang in his heart. The girl meant a great deal to Luke, and Vader had turned her over to the Emperor without a second thought. Anakin would always feel remorse for what he had done to her—what he had done to the both of them. But Luke had forgiven him, had never given up hope that Anakin Skywalker still existed inside of the Sith Lord's armored prison.

"It's okay," Luke said, mistaking Anakin's longing gaze for one of concern. "We're almost there." Anakin nodded in response, unable to speak. He used the Force to direct Luke to the closest hangar bay, where Vader had greeted the Emperor only a few days prior. Luke nodded and said to his sister, "this way," turning right down a cross-corridor.

_Sister._ Anakin had been right all those years ago, when he'd insisted that Padme carried a girl. They'd both been right. Padme had given birth to a beautiful boy _and_girl—twins, a perfect balance of mother and father, with all their best qualities and none of the darkness. Anakin could feel it in his heart. The children would face challenges over the years, would falter as all beings did. But they would never succumb to darkness, not as Anakin had.

They reached the hangar, completely empty except for one lone shuttle in the center of the vast, open expanse. Halfway there, Luke turned to Leia again and gestured to the shuttle. "Do you know how to start it up?"

She nodded and ran ahead. The twins were completely in tune to one another, their latent Force connection crackling and buzzing even when it wasn't fully active. Anakin, the Force's Chosen One, had never felt anything like it. He didn't know if he'd brought balance to the Force by killing Palpatine, but it didn't matter. All those prophecies, bringing peace to the galaxy, they all paled in comparison to his greatest accomplishment, his proudest achievement. His children.

He tried to take some of his weight off his son, now carrying the burden on his own, but found it impossible. His limbs no longer wanted to carry him; it was almost as if the machinery that had kept Darth Vader alive for so long was failing purposefully for Anakin. But Anakin fought on, needing to ensure that his children would survive to fight another day. And then they were onboard. Luke dragged him into the cockpit and lowered him gently to the ground. Leia had already moved out of the pilot's seat and was inputting a code into the comm system. Luke sat down, his fingers dancing gracefully over the controls. Anakin felt a familiar tug in his heart and wanted to curse the galaxy for taking away the opportunity to raise his son, to teach him how to fly, to see the joy on his face the first time he pulled back on a flightstick and zoomed into the atmosphere.

But it would have been pointless, because there was nobody else to blame for his mistakes. He had been the one to fall for Palpatine's lies. He had made the choice to betray his friends. He had decided to abandon his wife and children for power and false ideals. They could have raised a family together. He could have been there, standing proudly as Leia took her political oath of office, instead of standing imposingly to the side as Bail Organa brought her to Coruscant for the first time. He could have taught them both about the Force, instead of feeling a surge of anger and jealousy whenever he'd secretly observed Palpatine training Mara Jade and been reminded of all that he had lost.

Those losses had been his fault, no one else's; he knew that now. They had not been taken from him.

"Father?" Luke said softly, bringing Anakin out of his thoughts. He glanced up and saw his son's face, lined with concern, glancing down at him. "We're safe now."

Anakin allowed the Force to flow through him, confirming his son's words. They were off the Death Star. He nodded. "Luke," he struggled to say the words, "help me take this mask off."

Luke recoiled, shaking his head in protest. "But you'll die!"

Anakin held out a gloved hand. He could sense his son's panic, his desire to save his father, but it was pointless. "Nothing can stop that now. Just for once…let me look on you with…my own eyes."

Luke and Leia glanced to each other, they eyes full of conflict. Then Leia nodded imperceptibly and Luke bit his lip, unshed tears in his eyes. But in the end he could not deny his father his final request—one moment with his children, as Anakin.

They rose as one and knelt on either side of Anakin. Leia remained completely still as Luke leaned forward, first removing the outer helmet, then the mask that had separated Anakin Skywalker from the galaxy for so many years. He kept his eyes closed as it happened, wanting to see his children together, with one blink of his eyes. For so long everything in his life had been a red-tinged blur. He longed to feel air on his face, outside of the cold imprisonment of his barometric chamber. He wanted to die as a man, not a machine.

Finally the mask was off…and Anakin blinked open his eyes to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

His son, indeed, was a spitting image of his father, with piercing blue eyes and sandy blond hair. His skin tone had paled slightly but still it held the distinctive sign of a tan developed by all Tatooinians. He reached out to take his son's hand, feeling overwhelming happiness unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

He faced his daughter, who looked so much like her mother that it made his heart clench. So much had passed between them over the years…and yet tears shone in her eyes and she no longer tried to hide her emotions. Anakin could sense them so clearly—regret, hurt, disappointment, happiness, sadness. Anakin felt all those things, too, and more. Not for the first time in his life he wished that he could go back in time and fix everything, but he now he understood that he could not change the past. He could not make things according to his desire. If only he'd learned that lesson sooner. If only he'd listened to Qui-Gon, and Yoda, and Obi-Wan…

Leia reached out and took Anakin's other hand in hers. He now understood what his mother had felt during her final moments. He felt complete.

He struggled for breath. His lungs were too weak and he couldn't hold on any longer. "I don't deserve either of you," he said, not recognizing his own voice. He coughed. "Thank you for this."

He fell back against the bulkhead, never looking away, and Luke's grip on his hand grew tighter. "We can save you, Father. Just hold on…" His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to hold back tears.

But Anakin shook his head. "You already have, Luke. You were right…you were right about me." It was so hard to speak, but he had to say good-bye. He squeezed his daughter's hand as hard as he could. He did not deserve her forgiveness, but now, at the end, he only had one thing to give her. "I'm sorry, Leia. I'm so sorry…"

A sob escaped Leia's lips and she squeezed her eyes shut. Luke placed his free arm around her, pulling her close to him. Anakin caught his son's gaze…and Luke nodded in understanding. _Go,_ he seemed to say. _She's waiting for you._

Anakin nodded back. The last thing he saw before falling into the Force were Luke's blue eyes, shining brightly with tears.

If he could have seen his own eyes, they would have looked exactly the same.


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: This is the second-to-last chapter. Thank you all so much for sharing this story with me for the past year. I hope you have all enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. _

_Chapter 23-the finale of the Jaded Trilogy-will be posted on Sunday. *lone tear*_

_._

_._

CHAPTER 22

.

.

.

After what seemed like an eternity, the flight through the Death Star's superstructure came to an end. Wedge and Tycho were now completely alone, with the exception of a few TIE fighters still in pursuit. Tycho could see the opening to the main reactor ahead of them, even as the sensors on his instrument panel remained completely blank. _"All right Two, we're almost there. Arm proton torpedoes," _Wedge said.

Tycho was ahead of him. "Copy, Leader. Ready to fire on your mark." Throughout the battle his mind had been racing a mile a minute as he dodged enemy ships and laserfire. But now, with his goal directly in front of him, an odd sense of peace washed over him. One way or another, the tyranny of the Empire was about to come to an end.

_"There it is," _Wedge called out. Tycho could see it, too—the Death Star's main reactor, an immense structure that filled a large, cavernous expanse in the center of the battle station. They flew toward the reactor, continuously dodging enemy fire. Tycho set his aim for the power regulator on the north tower of the main reactor, as his mission parameters dictated. Wedge, as the senior pilot in the fleet, would destroy the reactor proper.

But then Wedge surprised him by pulling farther in front of him and heading directly for the power regulator. Tycho didn't have the chance to ask what was going on before Wedge's voice spoke in his ear. _"All right, Two, I've got the power regulator. You go for the reactor."_

Tycho stared at the scene in front of him in confusion, even as he followed orders and shifted his target. "But I thought—"

_"Don't ask any questions, Two,"_ Wedge said sternly. Then, softer, _"You deserve it. Hurry, I'm already on my way out." _Two proton torpedoes burst out of his fighter and arced gracefully toward the north tower. As soon as they hit, flames began to dance around the main reactor. As promised, Wedge's X-wing had already flown in a circle around the reactor and was on its way out of the superstructure.

A lump formed in Tycho's throat. Either way they'd both get credit for destroying the Death Star, so this wasn't about glory or honor. No, this was about justice. An eye for an eye—the old phrase popped into Tycho's mind and he had to blink away tears. "Copy, Leader," he said, composing himself. The time for gratitude and remembrance would come later.

Following Wedge, he flew toward the main reactor and launched his proton torpedoes. They were a perfect lock, smashing into the reactor. It exploded violently and the reactor began to collapse upon itself, Tycho's indication to get the hell out of there. He'd already pulled his fighter to head back to the surface. Wedge was way ahead of him, pushing his throttle for all its worth. Even now the TIEs continued their pursuit, although there was nothing that could be done to stop the chain reaction that would destroy the battle station.

_"Push it, Tycho! Move, move!"_

Tycho didn't need to look to know that the entire reactor had collapsed. He could almost feel the flames as they spread throughout the superstructure, chasing him and Wedge as they flew. And Tycho had never flown harder or faster. He bypassed all his shields and weapons, pushing everything toward the throttle. Nothing else mattered but getting out of there before the flames overtook his X-wing. Hopefully by now, the fleet had moved far away from the Death Star. He felt a momentary twinge of worry, thinking of all the men and women still onboard the battle station. Had he known any of them when he was still an Imperial?

_"Come on, Tycho! Push it!" _Suddenly the comm hissed and broke. Tycho could see Wedge fly out of the superstructure and sighed with relief. Now, it was his turn.

He gritted his teeth as he pushed the throttle as hard as it could go. Sweat dripped down his forehead but he paid it no mind. Green laserfire stopped chasing him, indicating that the fire had swallowed the remaining TIEs. The superstructure's exit was only a few meters ahead. And now he could feel the heat from the flames, could see them dancing over the surface of his X-wing. His hands tightened around the flightstick and he wondered if this was it.

He closed his eyes…

His X-wing burst out of the Death Star, the flames following seconds later. He breathed a sigh of relief as a barrage of voices began echoing out of his comm system. There was Wedge, shouting with relief; the other Rogues, cheering with victory; other pilots, congratulating him.

But in the midst of all the revelry, he could only concentrate on one soft voice. _"Nice shot, Captain Celchu," _she whispered. Those four words sent on a private frequency went against every regulation in the book, but he didn't care. He merely leaned back in his seat, grinned, and told Winter he loved her in front of the entire fleet.

.

.

.

.

The clearing outside what had once been the back entrance to the bunker was oddly quiet. Mara sat with Han in a secluded area, leaning against a large tree. She'd torn off the arm of her jacket and Han was dressing her wound. It didn't hurt any longer, but the burn needed medical attention to prevent infection. She had told him that she was capable of treating herself, but he'd ignored her and promptly got to work.

She stared off into the distance as he dabbed on the salve and carefully wrapped her arm with gauze. It stung when he pressed too hard, but she didn't complain. She could barely feel it, anyway. Her thoughts were elsewhere, high above in the sky.

A loud cheer rang throughout the clearing. Mara looked up and saw the explosion fill the sky. She blinked, a feeling of emptiness still coursing through her veins, and she didn't know how to stop it. She'd planned for every contingency, but not this. She'd never planned to be victorious and get everything she'd ever wanted. She hadn't even planned to be alive.

Han glanced to the sky and gave a little smile. "They did it."

Mara nodded, trying to smile but finding it difficult. "Yeah."

He gave her a curious look. "So why do you look like you just lost your best friend?"

"I'm asking myself the same question."

Han eyed her curiously, then finished dressing her wound. He patted it softly. "You know what your problem is, Jade?"

Mara wrapped her arm around her chest, clutching her wound protectively. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"It's the same problem as Leia. You think too much."

She raised one red-gold eyebrow. "I think too much?"

"Yeah. C'mon, you got exactly what you wanted. Palpatine's dead. Luke's alive, and so are you. So what's the problem?"

"The problem?" Mara looked back up into the sky. The explosion was dissipating, but still visible even in the daylight. She wondered what would happen to all the debris. "For the past fifteen months, ever since the moment I woke up in that cell, all I could think about was killing Palpatine. I never thought I'd get the chance. And then I saw an opening, and I took it. Over the past few weeks I thought of everything—every detail, every contingency. And then at the last second I decided that I needed to be here, on Endor. To make sure the mission succeeded. To do something good with my life." She shook her head. "It was going to be so easy to walk away. All I had to do was just get into a ship and fly away. Only…"

"Only you didn't plan on seeing Luke again?" Han finished for her.

She closed her eyes, remembering the previous night.

Han chuckled lightly. "I know what you mean. I think it's a Skywalker thing."

Mara nodded somberly, thinking of the other Skywalker—the man who'd become an unexpected ally in her fight for freedom. "I think you're right."

Han shrugged as if he'd decided that this conversation was too heavy for his tastes. "I still don't see the problem. You got what you wanted. You can be with Luke again. I know that's what you want, so don't even try to pretend." He paused, waiting for a reaction, but she said nothing. "You know he never stopped loving you."

"I know," she said quietly. "I didn't, either."

"Look, Mara," Han placed his hand on her shoulder, "I can't pretend to know what things have been like for you. None of us can. But I do know this—if you walk away now, then he's won. Don't let him win, Mara. You've been through too much. Happiness—it's the best revenge."

"It's not that easy, Han," Mara said. "The things I've done…they're not easily forgiven. I don't even know if I belong anymore."

"Of course you do."

Mara shrugged. "Maybe…" She trailed off, remembering a moment from years past. "You know, I once asked Tycho if he thought we could fight the Empire from within. He said that he didn't want to stick around to find out. It was like he was afraid of what he would become if he stayed." She gave a harsh laugh. "As it turns out…I had no choice." She blinked away sudden tears. "For so long I've been trying to survive…then all I cared about was destroying Palpatine…and now all there's left is me. But I don't even know what that is anymore."

Han gazed at her with intensity. "Yes you do. You're just afraid to admit it."

She sighed. "It's not that easy, Han."

"See, that's your problem, Jade. It really is just that easy."

.

.

.

.

Threepio dutifully assisted the Rebel commanders as they worked with the Chief Chirpa to process the captured Imperials. Many Imperials had fled into the woods, but more Rebels would soon be landing on the moon to pursue them. As Threepio finished up a conversation with Chewbacca, Artoo beeped a question. _WILL MASTER LUKE AND MISTRESS LEIA BE RETURNING SOON? _Chewbacca, standing within earshot, gave an affirmative roar.

"Oh, thank the Maker!" Threepio exclaimed. Upon observing the behavior of Lieutenant Jade and General Solo, Threepio's circuits had led him to believe that Master Luke and Mistress Leia had survived the battle, but he had not yet had an opportunity to confirm his logical conclusion. "I was worried sick about their well-being. Darth Vader is a terrifying creature!"

Artoo twirled his dome and let out a smug sounding tweet.

"What are you talking about?" Threepio said. "Why should I not thank my Maker?"

Artoo let out a noise that sounded like a laugh. Threepio kicked him. "What are you talking about? Stop this nonsense!"

More beeps. Chewbacca threw his head back and guffawed loudly, nearly calling the attention of the entire forest. Even Lieutenant Jade and General Solo glanced in their direction.

But Threepio ignored all the attention and merely stared at Artoo in shock. "You must be mistaken, Artoo," he finally said. "The battle has fried your circuits! That is the only explanation."

_MY CIRCUITS ARE NOT FRIED. ANAKIN SKYWALKER WAS YOUR MAKER. AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER BECAME DARTH VADER. THAT MEANS THAT DARTH VADER CREATED YOU._

"Well, you are wrong!" Threepio said after a long pause. "Master Chewbacca, tell this insane contraption that he is sorely mistaken!"

But Chewbacca did not give Threepio the answer he wanted. The hairy beast howled in confirmation.

"But…but…" Threepio stuttered. The horrid monster, Darth Vader, had created him!

Artoo let out another trill of laughter. _DO NOT WORRY, THREEPIO. HE CREATED MASTER LUKE AND MISTRESS LEIA AS WELL. SO YOU ARE NOT IN BAD COMPANY._

This did not make Threepio feel any better. There was only one thing he could think of to say. "Oh dear!"  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>It was quiet for the remainder of the shuttle ride to Endor. Luke eventually left their father's side to concentrate on piloting. Leia remained in place by the armor, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. Anakin Skywalker's body disappeared upon his death. Luke had not been surprised about this, but Leia was. It appeared that the Force wanted to reclaim its chosen one, no matter what he had done in his life.<p>

The shuttle landed in a small clearing close to the Ewok village. By unspoken agreement, they decided to lay their father to rest before heading toward the celebration that was sure to have already started. The empty armor was light as they carried it down the ramp. They then set about gathering and cutting wood with their lightsabers to arrange a funeral pyre. Leia's mind was empty as she went about her task. She still didn't know how to feel, or what to think, about the man who had given her life. In the end, Anakin Skywalker had broken free of his bonds and saved his children. He had destroyed the Sith, just as he'd been predicted to many years ago. But all the atrocities in between...Leia kept seeing Alderaan being destroyed before her very eyes, could feel Vader's vice grip on her shoulder as he held her in place. She saw Vader's helmet, staring at her impassively as he tortured her, twice. Yet now she felt sad that Anakin Skywalker was gone. It went against everything she'd ever believed in, everything she'd ever vowed. But there it was.

The pyre completed, Luke and Leia picked up the armor and placed it on top of the pyre. One might have wondered why two Jedi would bother burning the empty armor of a Sith Lord, but to Leia the answer was obvious. Darth Vader had been born from fire. Fire would take him out of the universe forever.

Luke used his lightsaber to fashion a torch from another branch. Leia touched her blade to the end of it and, after a few moments, it erupted in flames. Luke paused before holding his arm out to her. "Do you want to do it?" he asked, breaking the heavy silence between them.

She shook her head, her lips held thin. Her voice trembled as she answered. "You do it. You're the one who believed in him."

For once Luke did not protest, nodding and placing the torch to the pyre, careful to use his right hand. The fire traveled across the pyre quickly, engulfing the armor in dancing flames and smoke, distorting it from view.

Unconsciously, Leia reached out her hand to take her brother's. Their fingers intertwined as they watched the fire burn. And then Leia began to cry. She wept for Bail and Breha Organa, for Padme Amidala, for Owen and Beru Lars, for all the orphans of Alderaan. For Mara, for Luke, for herself. But most of all, she wept for Anakin Skywalker, and what might have been. She wished more than anything that things could have been different. But if Anakin Skywalker had taught her one lesson in life, it was that you can't change the past, and you will lose yourself if you try.

She would always heed that warning.

.

Luke tried to be strong for his sister, but hearing her cry broke down all of his remaining barriers. It had been a long and treacherous journey to victory. And that's exactly what it was—victory. Darth Vader was gone and all that remained in the Force was the spirit of Anakin Skywalker. Despite the sadness he felt at losing his father all over again, Luke felt some comfort knowing that, at the very end, Anakin Skywalker had found the strength to shrug off his shackles and defeat the Dark Side forever.

They stood in the clearing for a long time, watching the flames rise into the night sky, intermingling with the fireworks set off by Rebel ships. And if he looked hard enough, he could see Anakin Skywalker in the distance, becoming one with the Force and making amends to friends of the past. Many people would wonder how Luke could feel so strongly for his father, who had done so many horrible things in his life. Even Luke did not know the answer to that question.

It just was.

As the flames began to dwindle, so did Luke's tears. He spared a glance at Leia, who was staring at the pyre with a stony expression. Her eyes were still glassy.

She met his gaze. "Do you think he's at peace now?"

Luke didn't know what she wanted to hear, so he answered honestly. "I hope so."

Leia nodded and looked back to the pyre. The armor was almost gone. "Me, too. I don't know why." She bit her lip, her expression turning bitter, but only for a moment. A lone tear fell down her cheek. "Why does this always happen, Luke? Why are we always alone?"

"Oh, Leia." He pulled her into a warm hug, allowing his strength in the Force to flow to her. "We're not alone. We have each other."

They held each other until the fire burned out. And Luke's heart warmed knowing that, somehow and somewhere, their mother and father were watching. And they were smiling.


	24. Chapter 23

_A/N: I would like to take the time to thank everyone for reading this fic, especially those of you who took the time to comment. I've been working on this fic for about a year now, stopping only periodically to write one-shots and short stories. It's definitely the hardest thing I've ever written. I hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for reading. _

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

CHAPTER 23

.

.

When the flames from the funeral pyre finally subsided, Luke and Leia returned to the Ewok village where the celebration was in full force. They entered the village as one, but Leia soon pulled ahead and ran down the walkway to jump into Han's arms. They hugged and kissed as if they were the only people left in the galaxy. Luke smiled at them, his heart skipping a beat at seeing them so happy together. He glanced around, taking in the rest of the celebration—of Lando and Chewie reenacting scenes from the ground, of the Rogues both cheering their success and mourning the losses of battle. He mourned right along with them, and it was like reliving Dack's death at the Battle of Hoth. Avy had never allowed his death to wreck her; instead she learned to love and live again and, in the end, drew strength from his sacrifice.

He greeted his friends, genuinely elated to see them again. Han clasped his hand, a look of profound gratitude in his eyes, but Luke merely smiled. It hadn't been Luke that assured they returned from the Death Star, it'd been Leia and her ultimate acceptance of Anakin Skywalker's role in her life. Perhaps one day Han would understand; perhaps this was something that Luke and Leia would carry by themselves for eternity.

It was a joyous occasion, a time of renewal and hope. Despite the loss of his father, things were finally starting to feel right. But among all the revelry and merriment, something was missing. None of the Rogues came out and asked him about Mara, although he could sense their desire to do just that. The rumor'd been going around that she returned, and they were all anxious to see her again. So was Luke.

He could sense that she was nearby and honed in on her presence, now permanently etched in his mind. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess—to mourn the dead or celebrate the living, to remember the past or look ahead to the future, to stay with Luke or escape into the galaxy for her first real chance at freedom.

Glancing around the village, deciding that nobody would really miss him, he turned and set out into the night.

He found her standing outside "their" hut, leaning against the railing, staring down at the ground. There was an odd sense about her, both joy and sadness waging war for dominion over her heart. He approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her. "Mara?"

Her head tilted, but didn't turn. "You're back." He could sense the smile in her words.

He nodded and moved forward, drawing next to her against the railing. "Yes." He paused, uncertain how to say his next words. "The Emperor's dead."

"I know," Mara murmured. "I felt it happen." She faced him, green eyes shining brightly against the darkened sky. "I told you you'd beat him."

Luke shook his head. "I didn't kill him. Anakin did."

Her forehead creased. "Oh."

"He came back at the very end," Luke explained, deciding to keep the entire story for Leia and himself. "Saved our lives."

They fell silent. Luke wanted to reach out and take her hand, but something had shifted inside her and he knew she would resist. So he remained close to her, waiting for her next words. "Do you think it would kill me?" she finally asked, her voice barely audible over the distant sounds of the celebration.

Luke cocked a brow. "What do you mean?" Han had told him about Mara's injury, but that it wasn't serious and she would heal in no time. But something in her expression told him she wasn't referring to her blaster wound.

Sure enough, she leaned slightly over the edge of the railing. "The fall," she clarified. Luke's heart froze. "Do you think the fall would kill me?"

He moved closer then, unable to stop himself, ready to reach out for her if necessary. Han had also mentioned that Mara had jumped in front of that blaster fire deliberately, as if she'd wanted to be shot. What was going through her mind? He almost panicked, but calmed himself for her. "I'd never let you fall," he declared.

She let out a mournful sigh. "What if I already have?" He shook his head and closed the final distance between them. He lifted his arm and she glanced at him sharply before he could place his hand on hers. Then her expression softened and she backed away from the railing. "Don't worry. I won't jump. You know I couldn't do it."

He knew that, of course, or she would have been dead a long time ago. Fifteen months, to be exact. But that didn't ebb his concern about her well-being. He said the only thing he could think of. "Anakin said that he was sorry for everything. I know it might not mean much, but I think…I think he wanted me to tell you that. That he regretted what he'd done to us—to you."

Mara laughed softly. "It's funny. He told me he was long past regrets, but that I wasn't. I guess he was wrong about himself...what if he was wrong about me, too?"

"No, he wasn't." Luke's throat tightened and for a moment he had trouble speaking. "You are not like him. Remember what you told me on Toprawa? You said you didn't need to be saved. You were right—you don't."

"I know what the Jedi teach, Luke," Mara said, a touch of bitterness in her voice. "Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny." She looked at him then. "My destiny's been dominated by darkness for a very long time."

He remembered her words from the previous night—she didn't know if she could ever get off the path on which Palpatine had placed her. Now that he was dead, it was as if she had no idea how to live her life. Even in the Alliance, her entire life had been dedicated to Palpatine. First serving him dutifully, then devoted to his destruction. And what did she do now?

"Then why did you come here? Why'd you come to Endor?"

"I told you why."

Luke shook his head. "You told me _a _reason. But it's not the truth."

Mara paused. "Right before I left the Death Star to go to Svivren, Vader told me that I wasn't past regrets. And even though I'd spent my entire life trying not to care at all what he thought about me, then hating him, it struck me hard. Especially knowing what I did about him...for the first time in a long time, I thought that maybe he was right. That I could change. That Palpatine hadn't gotten to me like all the others. So I decided, no matter what happened, I needed to be here. I needed to see it end. To do something good with my life for a change." She looked up at him. "Then you left for the Death Star and I thought, this is it. This is my moment. I'd do whatever it took to make sure Palpatine died."

He sensed her implication even if she didn't say it—once again, she would sacrifice herself. And if that was true, one thing was certain. "You're not a Sith, Mara."

She snorted derisively. "Doesn't matter. It's just a word. Palpatine taught me that." She paused, glancing away into the blackened sky. "I've done terrible things, Luke. My entire life. Things I don't know if I can come back from."

"And I killed over a million people in a single second on the first Death Star," Luke countered.

Mara sighed. "It's not the same, Luke, and you know it."

"It doesn't matter. I still feel guilty. That's what matters."

"I don't know about that."

"Mara, just a few hours ago you jumped in front of a blaster bolt to save Han's life. On Bespin you sacrificed yourself to the Empire so your friends could be safe."

"That doesn't mean anything," she said softly, but she no longer sounded so sure of herself.

He grabbed both her hands then, and turned her toward him. "Listen to me! Your soul is filled with light—I can feel it. Would I love someone who was dark?"

"Maybe. I hear love can be blinding."

"And so can the light."

She didn't respond, not knowing what to say. She was conflicted, unsure of what to do, where to go, so Luke decided to make things easy for her. He held out his arm. "Come with me to the celebration. There are a lot of people who've been waiting a long time to see you."

A bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "I can't face them, Luke. How can I after what I've done?"

"Yes you can, Mara! They miss you. They love you!"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. She shifted awkwardly on her feet. "I could go back, you know."

"Where?"

"Everyone's dead. I'm the only one left—the only one the people will support. I could change things."

Luke froze, realizing what she meant. To go back to the Empire. Palpatine and Vader were dead. So was Isard. Mara was right—she was the only one left. His heart clenched. He wanted her to stay with him, but could he really deny her the freedom she'd always desired? "Is that what you want? To go back there?"

"They're not all bad, Luke. If you want a stable government, you can't just expect them to go away. That's what Palpatine did, and it never works."

"I know." He paused for a moment, watching her think. "Is that what you want?" he repeated.

"I don't know." Her head dropped, defeated. "I just want to be me."

He nodded, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and tell her to stay with him forever. For so long she'd lived her life according to others. It was time for her to take control, to do what she wanted for once in her life. So as much as it hurt him, he would walk away.

But there was still one thing left to say. "I'll be waiting if you change your mind." And with that, he turned to leave.

He almost made it to the walkway before Mara called his name. He stopped walking but didn't turn, waiting to hear her words. He heard soft footsteps behind him, stopping about a meter away. "Luke…does your offer still stand?"

He turned around then. She bit her lip, her green eyes shining hopefully. Luke smiled at her and held out his arm, ready to bring her to the celebration. "No." She shook her head and took another step toward him. Her lip quivered. "I don't mean that offer…I meant the other one…" She trailed off. Luke felt his brow furrow, trying to figure out what she was talking about…

And then it hit him, like a bolt of lightning.

_"Listen to me! I don't want to forget that you asked. I'm serious about us too, Luke, but we're still so young, and I'm still so closed-off…I'm just not ready yet."_

He'd said it once before and it would never, ever change, for as long as he lived. His throat convulsed as he tried to speak. "Forever."

She took the last step. She was close enough to take his hand, and she did. Her eyes locked onto his. And for Luke, at that moment, it was more than enough. He leaned down and kissed her slowly and tenderly, his arms wrapping around her as if there was no tomorrow.

Eventually he pulled away, and when he did so, she was smiling. He smiled back and took her hand, leading her down the walkway toward the victory celebration.

.

.

.

Mara held Luke's hand tightly as they walked into the Ewok village. Her mind was reeling, the implication of what was about to happen almost overwhelming but she held firm, knowing that she could do this. Luke squeezed her hand, his love and acceptance flowing over their bond in the Force.

Deep down, she had never worried about Luke accepting her. She always knew that he would, no matter what happened between them. That was just the way he was—a shining beacon of light, always full of optimism, never giving up hope.

But the others, her friends…she had lied to them all. They'd been her brothers and sisters, her first real family, her only friends. They had treated her like one of their own, and her return to the Empire had been a cruel act of betrayal on her part.

What would they say now? What would they do? She wanted to believe that she didn't _need _their acceptance, but that would be a lie. She could live without it, but what kind of life would that be?

When they arrived, her attention was immediately drawn to the Rogues. She could sense their myriad of emotions—relief combined with grief combined with anticipation. Waiting for her. Her throat convulsed and she resisted the urge to run away.

Wes, to no surprise, was the first to spot her. His face brightened as he gestured wildly to the others. "Guys!" he exclaimed, grimacing in pain when Kasan smacked him on the shoulder. "I mean, _people_—look! It's Mara!"

In unison, the rest of them turned to her. "Mara!" one of them said, she couldn't tell. They were upon her in an instant, slapping her back, smiling at her, acting as if no time at all had passed. As if they were welcoming her home from an extended mission. Tears sprung her eyes but she blinked them away, willing herself to stay composed. She couldn't speak, though, and let them do all the talking.

Among all the revelry, one person was missing, his presence sorely lost. But then she sensed him standing behind her. She stiffened, turned, and there he was—Tycho, the man who had become her brother. He was arm-in-arm with Winter, the woman who'd become one of her closest friends. The woman she'd lived with. Both of them Alderaanians, with every reason to hate her for serving the Empire.

But Tycho spoke no harsh words. He held out his arms and she felt herself being enveloped in warmth and love and acceptance. Tycho squeezed her tight and whispered against her shoulder, "Welcome home, Mara."

And just like that, everything was better.

She broke down then, sobbing unabashedly, not caring who saw or heard. The Rogues surrounded her, offering support and happy words. Luke let them have their way with her for a few moments before approaching the group and gently pulling Mara away. "Okay, okay, now it's my turn," he said in mock annoyance, but smiling openly. Mara turned into his arms and clutched his shoulders, not wanting to let him go. Never wanting to let him go. Because she was finally back where she belonged. She was finally home.

.

.

Leia stood off to the side of the village, watching with a smile as Mara was reunited with the Rogues. She blinked away tears in the corners of her eyes, a heavy weight being lifted off her shoulders. For the first time in so long, everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Han squeezed her waist to get her attention. She glanced up and met his curious brown eyes. "You all right?" he asked, his voice sounding choked. He must've seen the tears in her eyes and thought she was on the verge of having another emotional breakdown. After the day they'd all had, she didn't blame him for thinking that. But no, she'd had enough breakdowns for one lifetime. Today she'd put the past behind her—laid it to rest, so to speak—and the future beckoned. It looked bright.

Leia turned away, regarding the scene in front of her. Her twin brother, confident in his place in the Force and embracing the woman he loved. That same woman surrounded by her old friends, having learned to forgive herself and her past. Other friends, rejoicing in their victory and sharing their strength while mourning those that had passed on. Even droids that had once bickered senselessly were finally standing together in harmony.

And Han, the man who had won her heart...he held her close, their bodies flush against one another. He was with her, and he wasn't ever going to leave. He believed in her. But most of all, she believed in herself.

A strange feeling settled over her—pure, unadulterated happiness—and she grinned. "Yeah." She grasped his free hand as tightly as she could and let out a happy sigh. "I'm perfectly fine."

And she was. For almost four years she'd been an orphan, struggling to find her place in the galaxy. Now, surrounded by the people she loved and cared for, celebrating victory over those who'd tried and failed to destroy her life, Leia Organa realized that she was finally at peace.

They all were.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**End of Part 3 - _The Way of the Force_**

**The Jaded Trilogy has concluded.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Nanci a.k.a. JediMara77**


End file.
